


Undici

by lowkeyamen



Series: Costellazioni [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, The rest of TD are bbs, Tiny bbs, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Hojoon and Sangdo get married and adopt eleven boys.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> i was babysitting my brothers kids and this just kinda happened i couldn't help myself i luv sangjoon they're so presh my fave mom and dad
> 
> (this may turn into a bunch of oneshots idk who knows)

 

"Daddy! Hansol-hyung got paint in my hair!"

"I did not. He got in the way of my drawing!"

"He did, Daddy, I saw him. He got it on the walls too."

"Byungjoo! You're such a taddle-tale!"

"Daddy! The kids are being annoying again."

"Tae! You're only a month older than me! I'm not a kid!"

"Hey! Who took my favourite car?"

"Hyunho broke it."

"I did not! It was mine first anyway!"

Hojoon raked his fingers through his blonde hair as the bickering between two of his six year olds turned into a wrestling match. 

"Hyunho! Dongsung! Stop fighting or you'll get no dessert tonight, and Appa's bringing in ice cream."

The two boys stopped, scrambling to get off each other and run to their father letting out cries of protest over being denied ice cream. 

"All of you play nicely while I wash Jiho's hair and finish dinner, or you'll be going to bed without, okay?" It was an idle threat that all of his sons took very seriously, nodding furiously with a chorus of _'we'll be good, I promise.'_

He picked up his four year old, who was almost in tears over his precious hair being ruined. "Tae, I'll help you with your homework when I'm done, sweetie. Hansol, please try not to get anymore paint anywhere." 

He carried Jiho up to the bathroom, figuring he might as well get one bathtime out of the way if he was washing the boy’s hair as he turned on the faucets. 

"He did it on purpose, Daddy." Jiho huffed as Hojoon shampooed the bright pink paint out of Jiho's dark locks. A task which would have been easier said than done if Jiho's hair wasn't so long, the boy screamed every time Hojoon tried to cut it. Just how much paint did Hansol throw at his brother? 

"Daddy?" He turned to see Byungjoo peering through the slightly ajar door. "Why is Jiji having a bath without me?!" The elder of his twins shrieked, appalled that his brother would do anything without him. 

Hojoon laughed as Byungjoo tried to undress himself, getting his school jumper stuck over his head in his haste. He helped his excitable son, lifting him into the bath with his twin, instantly regretting it as both him and Jiho were splashed with water. 

Hojoon shampooed Byungjoo's hair before rinsing the two of them off; thankful the paint had washed out of Jiho's. He smiled to himself as the boys played together in the water, sometimes even he couldn't believe they were twins. Jiho was a good few inches taller than Byungjoo and despite being eleven minutes younger he looked a couple of years older than his counterpart, he was often mistaken for Hyosang's twin. 

Hojoon often forgot that Byungjoo and Jiho were the latest additions to their family, it had only been a couple of months since he and Sangdo adopted the twins, but it felt like they had been with them forever. 

They hadn't even planned on extending their family; they already had eight sons back at home while they were processing Sehyuk's adoption. 

They got talking to a couple who also wanted to adopt and had been getting to know two boys, twins. The only problem was that they didn't want two children, they only wanted Byungjoo. He was cuter and more playful, whereas Jiho was more lanky and awkward. It broke Hojoon's heart that anyone could even think of splitting up two boys who had spent their entire lives together. 

It was only around a month later when Sehyuk's adoption was finalised. Their family felt complete, but Hojoon couldn't help but ask about the twins. Their social worker told them that they had refused to be separated, and the couple they had spoken to had lost interest because of it. However, she worried it was hindering their chance of adoption and that they may be better off apart. 

Hojoon had turned to his husband with wide eyes. Wide eyes that Sangdo had instantly read as _'we need these kids'._ Wide eyes that turned teary as only a few months later the twins were fighting over who got which bed. 

He towelled the boys off with a fond smile, Jiho insisting his hair be blow-dried, as he slipped them into a fresh pair of pyjamas. It was barely even 5 but he didn't see the point in them getting another set of clothes dirty. 

He let the two of them run off to play with their brothers, warning them to be careful as they bounded down the stairs. He couldn't deal with Byungjoo falling over and splitting his lip again. 

He checked on the food which was roasting away in the oven. Cooking for thirteen was a hassle, but he actually enjoyed it. He had wanted to go to culinary school when he was younger, but he figured this was better. No one shouted at him when he messed up. 

He smiled at his two eldest sons sat at the table trying to do their homework. Taeyang and Sehyuk were only a month apart, but due to the timings of their birthdays they were put in different years at school. Taeyang being the youngest in his class and Sehyuk the oldest in his. 

"Daddy?" Hojoon turned down the heat on the stove as he sat next to his son at the table, Sehyuk was long gone. Turns out Taeyang had been helping his younger brother with his homework and forgot how to do his own. "What's eight times six? How am I meant to know that?"

Hojoon looked at his son’s homework. He sucked at maths. He dreaded the boys getting older and asking him to help with Pythagoras and algebra. 

"Okay, so. You know your four times tables, right?" Taeyang nodded intently. Of course he did. "What's four times six?"

"Twenty-four?"

"Good. And four times two?"

"Eight."

"Right. So, if four times six is twenty-four, and double four is eight. Then eight times six will be double twenty-four." 

Taeyang's eyebrows knitted together for a second or two as he tried to process what his father was talking about, before his eyes lit up. 

"Forty-eight? Eight times six is forty-eight?"

Hojoon beamed at his son, ruffling his brunette hair. He loved how Taeyang's hair still had a gingery tint from over summer even though it was well into winter by now. 

Taeyang was the first kid they had ever adopted. After a number of failed surrogacy attempts Sangdo had convinced him that there were plenty of kids out there already that needed loving parents. They signed up for a fostering programme and Taeyang was in their lives at only one year old. 

Even though he knew it was just temporary, Hojoon couldn't help but get attached. He loved everything about the infant and Taeyang seemed to love him back, throwing a tantrum whenever Hojoon was away from him for too long. 

After just short of a year Taeyang's birth mother decided she didn't want him back after all, meaning he would be put up for adoption. Hojoon couldn't bear the thought of Taeyang being passed around from family to family in the fostering system or just waiting for someone to come along and take him home. He and Sangdo knew they had to officially make the boy part of their family. 

"TaeTae!" Hansol bounded in the kitchen, flecks of paint all up his arms and face. "Look! I drew us."

He laid out a piece of paint-heavy paper which Hojoon prayed wouldn't seep through to the table cloth. Though, he probably deserved it for buying a white table cloth with eleven hyperactive boys in the house. 

Taeyang pushed his homework aside, smiling at his brother as the two of them talked. Out of all of his kids that weren't biologically related Taeyang and Hansol were the closest. 

Hansol was their miracle baby. It had taken them four years of failed IVF treatments and surrogates pulling out before they found someone that was willing to carry for them. 

Hansol was born just a couple of days after Taeyang's adoption was finalised, almost three months premature. Hojoon's chest would still tighten when he thought about how tiny Hansol was back then, how many wires were in his fragile body, keeping him alive. The doctors were astonished that he had even pulled through. 

Hansol was definitely a fighter. He was the smallest in his class, and even his younger brothers were catching up to him. Sangdo often joked that he was so tiny cause he was Hojoon's biological son. Hojoon was pretty sure that all of his kids apart from Hansol and maybe Taeyang were going to surpass him in height by the time they were teenagers. 

Hansol didn't let his short stature stop him though; he was more than capable of sticking up for himself and his brothers at school. His teachers were always surprised how such a small, sweet boy could cause so much trouble, especially when he was paired with Hyosang who was in the same class as him. 

Hojoon left the two boys to their conversation, checking the food hadn't burnt while he had been helping Taeyang. 

"Dad? Do you need any help?" Hojoon didn't even have to turn and look to see which one of his kids had joined him in the kitchen. Sehyuk was the only one that didn't call him 'Daddy' anymore, deciding he was far too old and mature. 

Although Taeyang was a month older than Sehyuk, the latter often acted like the big brother due to Taeyang being smaller and more reserved. 

"Sure sweetie, you wanna mix this for me?" Hojoon grabbed the step the older kids used for when they wanted to reach the bench, passing him over a bowl of batter to stir. 

Sehyuk seemed to enjoy cooking just as much as his father did, getting overly excited when Hojoon would suggest they bake and taking charge. Which usually resulted in him telling one of the other boys off and a crying fit. 

Hojoon smiled down at his little helper, Sehyuk had come so far since they first met him. It had been over three years since they started fostering the young boy. Hojoon instantly noticed how angry he was for a three year old, but after reading Sehyuk's file he couldn't really blame him, the poor kid had had a terrible life. 

Sehyuk was quiet; he didn't talk or play with the other boys a lot. The only time he made much noise was when he lashed out, which was more often than Hojoon was prepared for. At that point they had adopted both Taeyang and Hyosang, and Hansol was still a baby. All three of them were fairly laid back, never causing much of a stir. But Sehyuk was a harsh contrast to that. 

He took a liking to Sangdo, but not so much Hojoon. He was an angel at night when his favourite foster parent would come home, but during the day was another story. He would cry and scream and throw things and scratch until Sangdo came home. There was a point where Hojoon wasn't sure he could take much more. He had never even considered putting a kid back into the care system, giving up on them, but Sehyuk was too much to handle. 

What worried him most was they had a new arrival on the way. They had managed to find another surrogate and she was due in less than a month. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring a new baby into the house when Sehyuk was so unpredictable. 

But Sehyuk had caught on that something was happening. One of the spare rooms being redecorated, new toys that were too young for him or the others. 

_"Joon?"_

_"Yes, Sehyuk?"_

_"Do you have a baby in you?"_

_Hojoon laughed, setting down his paintbrush on top of the tin._

_"No, boys can't have babies in them."_

_"Even if they're in love with other boys like you and Sangdo? That's silly." Sehyuk crossed his arms, genuinely perplexed that two men couldn't make a baby together._

_Hojoon's smile grew. "But me and Sangdo are having another baby soon."_

_"So," Sehyuk shuffled, kicking his feet against the plastic coating protecting the carpets of the new baby's room, "will he be like my baby brother?"_

_Hojoon's heart broke. There was no way he could ever send Sehyuk to another home. The toddler may be a lot of work, but that wasn't his fault, he was just reacting to how his birth parents had treated him._

_"Or sister, the new baby might be a girl."_

_Sehyuk grimaced. "Ew. I don't want a sister. Can we send it back if it's a girl?"_

_"That's not quite how it works, honey."_

The idea of having a new little brother (or sister, he came around to the idea eventually) seemed to calm Sehyuk down. He got excited about the new arrival, and even warmed up to Hojoon. He would help make breakfast, more often than not getting in the way more than helping, and made the baby presents with the rest of the boys. 

The night Sangdo and Hojoon brought the new addition home Sehyuk made sure everyone was quiet and not talking above a whisper so as not to wake the sleeping baby. 

Sangdo had sat down in the middle of the floor, blankets bundled in his arms as the boys crowded him. 

"This is your new brother," he spoke softly so as not to wake the baby or get a scolding from Sehyuk, "his name is Sangwon."

Sehyuk made a small squeak of excitement when he realised that the new baby was in fact a boy. 

Hojoon's heart had swelled at the scene in front of him. His husband of six years and his four boys all huddled together, fawning over their newest addition. 

It took Sehyuk's social workers a couple of years to realise that his birth parents were in no way capable looking after him, much to Sangdo and Hojoon's relief. They had always worried that Sehyuk would be taken away from him and sent back to the people who had treated him so badly since the day he was born. 

Sehyuk had almost been with them four years before he was officially adopted by the couple. By which time he had fully integrated into the Yu family, he got on with all of his brothers and was much better behaved. The agency agreed that taking him away from such a loving family would have set him back to square one. 

He was pulled from his thoughts due to a screaming coming from the living room. He hoped to God Dongsung and Hyunho weren't fighting again, racing to check on them. 

"Hey, baby." Sangdo beamed at him from the doorway, Sanggyun in his arms as the rest of the boys crowded around their father, crying out for attention. 

"Appa! Look what I made!

"Appa! Appa! I got a smiley face sticker today at school!"

"Hold me instead, Appa!"

Sangdo tried to make his way into the living room through the sea of kids. Hojoon laughed under his breath at the fact he was still wearing his coat, they hadn't even given him time to take it off. 

Sangdo managed to sit down on the sofa before he was swamped by eleven excitable boys, all wanting a hug off their father, or to tell him something they thought was of mass importance. 

Dongsung, being the loudest and biggest, managed to shout over all his brothers, clambering into Sangdo's lap. 

"Appa look!" He pulled at his school jumper proudly, showing off the sticker his teacher gave him. "I got this for being good cause I helped tidy up after snack time!"

"That's great, Dongsunggie." Sangdo placed a big, sloppy kiss on his son’s cheek, making the six year old giggle and squirm. Dongsung continued to tell Sangdo about his day, the rest of the boys resorting to playing amongst themselves, realising they weren't going to get a word in edge ways with their boisterous brother commanding their fathers attention. 

Dongsung had always been a livewire. A year after Sangwon was born Hojoon had started to get broody again. Five kids would have been more than enough for most people, but he couldn't stop thinking that there were so many more kids in care that they could help. Sangdo wasn't sure how they would cope with six; on his days off he wondered how Hojoon could even cope with five. But he never could say no to his husband. 

They had only planned on fostering again, but when the agency had mentioned there was a four year old ready to be adopted they couldn't resist meeting him. 

Despite being a kid in care who had probably met a tonne of prospective parents, Dongsung was incredibly upbeat.

_"Here. This car is my favourite." He handed a red plastic sports car to Hojoon. "And this is my baby brother’s favourite." He handed a bigger blue car to Sangdo._

_"You have a brother?" Sangdo questioned as he played along with Dongsung, driving the cars along the playmat which had roads printed on it._

_Dongsung nodded in between making engine noises with his mouth. "Sanggyunnie is too little to play cars with me for real. But I'm gonna teach him one day."_

_Hojoon's eyes met Sangdo's, he saw something flash through his husband’s irises._

_"We can't split them up." Were the first words that fell from Sangdo's lips as they left the play room and Dongsung._

_"They mustn't have told us he had a brother in case it put us off. Two more kids is a lot to handle, Sangdo. Sangwon's still a baby himself, can we cope with another?"_

_Sangdo hummed in agreement. Seven kids were more than they had ever planned, but he couldn't stop watching Dongsung play with the care worker through the two way mirror. He was so full of life, so innocent, he really had no idea what was going on. That the two men who had just come to see him could be his parents one day. That he could have a real family._

_"But look at him, Joon. He'll fit in with us so well. Hansol will love him."_

_Hojoon smiled to himself. Sangdo was right, Hansol would love Dongsung. The boy wasn't much older than their son, but Dongsung would dwarf Hansol, the younger would have way too much fun hanging off the energetic newcomer._

_"You're right. We can't take him and leave his brother behind. It's just not fair."_

_Sangdo looped his arms around his husband’s shoulders, drawing him in close as he pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead._

_"Does that mean you're ready to be the Mommy to seven boys?"_

_Hojoon hit Sangdo on the chest, leaning up to kiss his partner. "Don't fucking call me that."_

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Hojoon had left the kids and Sangdo to get reacquainted as he went back into the kitchen to dish up the food, figuring his husband must be hungry after a long day at work. 

Dinner time was always fun in the Yu household. He could swear more food would end up on the table and floor than in anyone's mouth. He and Sangdo made sure the younger kids were strapped into the booster seats as the older kids began to get impatient. 

"Appa! I don't wanna sit in my booster, Jiho doesn't have to!" 

Sangdo sighed. This was almost a daily squabble he had with Byungjoo. The smaller of the twins refused to accept that his brother could reach the table on his own and he couldn't. 

"Joo, honey, we've talked about this. It's just until you're a little taller okay? You don't want to drop all the yummy food Daddy made, do you?"

Byungjoo pouted, crossing his arms with a shake of his head. Sangdo chuckled softly, kissing his son on the head. 

Hojoon watched his family eat, having to spoon feed Sangwon every so often to get his youngest out of the habit of eating with his hands. It was a mess, but he loved it when they were all together like this. 

"Appa! Hyunho's stealing my food again!"

"Well Daddy gave him more chicken than me, I'm hungry."

Hojoon sighed, placing the fork back in Sangwon's hand. 

"I gave you all the same amount, Hyunho; you've just eaten most of yours."

The six year old pouted. "I need more to grow up big and strong. Hansol's gonna be small forever so he doesn't need as much."

"Hyunho, leave your brother alone. If you wanted more you should have just asked. We don't steal, remember?" 

"Yes, Daddy." Hyunho huffed. Out of all of their kids Hyunho was the moodiest. He hated being told off. He always had done. 

Hyunho was five when he came to live with Hojoon and Sangdo, and he was a terror. He took an instant dislike to most of his new brothers, specifically Dongsung who he shared a room with. 

Hyunho had assumed when he was adopted by a new family he'd be the centre of attention, like he had been with his mother. He was an only child, and was spoilt rotten because of it. However, when both of his parents passed away in a car accident he found himself in a care home. Which he hated. 

He hated having to share. He hated not getting his own way. He hated just about everyone. 

But Sangdo and Hojoon fell in love the moment they set eyes on him. He reminded them a lot of Dongsung, energetic and loud, figuring the two of them would get on famously. 

But they were wrong. 

At first Hyunho got on with all of his new brothers. That was, until it dawned on him that he had to live with them. 

_"Hojoon! Why is Dongsung in my room?"_

_"This is his room too, Hyunho."_

_"I have to_ share _?"_

_Dongsung jumped down off his bed, running over to the older boy. "It'll be fun! We can play together when everyone else has gone to bed." He leaned into Hyunho's ear, attempting to whisper so his father couldn't hear. "But don't tell Daddy."_

_"No." Hyunho turned to look up at Hojoon. "No. I want my own room."_

Hojoon had tried to explain that they didn't have enough space for everyone to have their own room, but Hyunho wasn't having any of it.

This lead to the first of many temper tantrums. Hyunho had been with them a year and a half and he still wasn't fully okay with the idea of sharing. 

"Apologise to your brother." 

Hyunho glared at his father. He _really_ hated saying sorry. 

"Hyunho." Sangdo spoke up, voice stern. Hojoon had to suppress a laugh every time Sangdo used his 'Appa' voice. He was usually so soft spoken. 

Hyunho's glare switched to his other parent, softening as he realised he wasn't going to get his own way any time soon. 

"Okay, fine. Hansol, I'm sorry for taking your food." He paused, stabbing his fork into a carrot. "And I'm sorry that you're so small."

"Daddy!"

Hojoon groaned as his sons began bickering again, a couple of the other boys joining in. This wasn't ever how he envisaged family meal times, but at least three nights a week they would end in an argument. 

"Okay, enough!" Sangdo rarely raised his voice, but when he did, everyone listened. Eleven sets of eyes turned to face their Appa. "No more arguing, or no one gets ice cream. And I brought in cookie dough flavour."

Eleven mouths simultaneously dropped, soft gasps and whines coming from each of the boys at the threat. 

Hojoon smiled at his husband, neither of them were afraid to use bribery when it came to their kids; usually it was the only thing that worked. Especially when ice cream was involved. 

The rest of dinner went without any mishaps, apart from one of Sehyuk's teeth falling out and Jiho screaming from all the blood. 

Hojoon looked over his kids digging into their ice cream. It was the quietest they'd been all day. He jumped slightly as strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, his husbands head resting on his shoulder. 

"They're cute when they're quiet." Sangdo mused, nose nuzzling into Hojoon's cheek. 

Hojoon slapped the younger's bicep. "They're always cute. Loud and annoying, but cute."

Hojoon spun in his husbands hold, lazily looping his own arms around Sangdo's shoulders. Sangdo leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Hojoon's plush lips. 

"Ew! You guys are gross!" Their lips had barely touched when they were interrupted by a grimacing Dongsung. 

"It's not gross! They're cute." Hyosang snapped at his older brother, turning back to his parents, doe eyes impossibly wide. "Kiss him again, Appa!" 

Sangdo pressed another chaste kiss to Hojoon's lips and then nose, making the elder giggle and Hyosang clap his hands together with glee. 

Dongsung stuck his tongue out at the sight, telling his parents once again that they were gross. 

"It's not! Kissing is fun." Hyosang beamed, his legs swinging under the table. 

"Oh?" Sangdo quirked an eyebrow. "And who have you been kissing Hyosanggie?"

"His girlfriend." Yoonchul chirped up, licking the last of his ice cream off the spoon. "Me and Hansollie saw them on the playground."

Hyosang nodded, unabashed. "And my boyfriend. I kissed him too."

Hojoon was glad Sangdo wasn't supporting his whole weight, because his husband surely would have dropped him. 

"You have a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend?" 

Hyosang nodded again, even more enthusiastically. "They're coming to my birthday party next week." 

"You can't have both, hyung, that's greedy." Byungjoo quipped, wriggling in his booster seat. He really hated that thing. 

"Daddy said I can!" Hyosang shot back, leaning forward on the table. "Right, Daddy?"

"Uh..." Hojoon froze in Sangdo's arms, his husband staring down at him. "I said you can _like_ girls and boys, Hyosang. I didn't say to date them at the same time." 

"That's boring." Hyosang whined.

Sangdo laughed, shaking his head at his son. Hyosang had always been one of their most sociable kids. 

They had adopted him when he was just a baby, not long after Hansol was born and he had always been the most excited to meet a new brother. 

He was also a hopeless romantic. Every couple of months he would ask his parents to get out their wedding pictures to fawn over how handsome his father's looked in suits. 

_"I can't wait to get married." Hyosang sighed dreamily, watching the video of Sangdo and Hojoon saying 'I do' for the third time that week. "Appa, tell me how you and Daddy fell in love again."_

Hojoon couldn't remember how many times they had told him the story, and it wasn't even an interesting story, but every time he would coo and 'aw' at the same point, as if it was all brand new to him. 

"I can't believe you've turned out son into a polyamorous bisexual at the tender age of five." Sangdo whispered in Hojoon's ear as the boys continued their conversation about Hyosang’s love life. 

Hojoon smiled softly, eyes crinkling. "As long as he's happy." He rose up on his toes slightly to catch Sangdo's lips in his own, thinking the boys would be too distracted to notice. 

"Daddy! Stop it!"

After a restaurant scale loading of dishwashers and tidying up, assisted by the older kids, and the boys promising to wake up early and have their baths in the morning, the family finally got to settle down in the living room to watch a movie. Which resulted in yet another argument between Hyunho and Hansol over what they should watch. 

Hojoon rested his head against Sangdo's shoulder as his husband picked for them so neither of the feisty duo got their own way. He let his eyes flutter shut to the sound of laugher and excited squeals anytime Baymax did anything. His body shaking gently as Sangdo laughed against him. 

He was pulled from nodding off as a body crawled into his lap. He opened his eyes to see Yoonchul snuggling into his chest. 

"Hey, baby." He pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s short hair. "How you doing?"

He didn't expect Yoonchul to respond, the young brunette wasn't great at talking about his feelings. He wrapped his arms protectively around Yoonchul; he knew the boy was struggling at school. 

He wasn't a social butterfly like Hyosang and Hansol, who were in the same class as him, and he often felt left out of his brother’s friendship groups. 

Yoonchul was different to most other kids, Hojoon knew that. Their family doctor was fairly certain he had Asperger’s, or was on the autism spectrum in one way or another. 

Yoonchul was incredibly bright, he could tell you the scientific name and habitat of almost any snake or lizard, but making friends wasn't one of his strong points. 

Yoonchul was obsessed with reptiles. He had been ever since Hojoon and Sangdo met him almost two years ago. The first encounter had Yoonchul teaching them all about a certain type of gecko. The agency had been looking for a family for him for years so they figured that must have our most people off, but Hojoon found it endearing. 

The agency had warned them that there was something 'off' about Yoonchul, but that didn't deter Hojoon and Sangdo. They couldn't stop thinking about the four year old. 

_"You love him, don't you?" Sangdo turned to Hojoon on the way home._

_Hojoon smiled to himself, eyes scanning over the crayon drawing of a snake in his hands._

_"He's so sweet. I'm just worried he won't take to the boys. They're a lot to handle."_

_"We should give it a shot though, right?"_

_Hojoon loved that glint in Sangdo's eyes. That glint that said 'we have room in our hearts for one more'._

_"Right."_

"Daddy?" Yoonchul shifted in his father's lap, head resting on Hojoon's chest as he looked up at the blonde. "Can you read my story tonight? You do the voices better than Appa."

Hojoon laughed into his son’s hair as Sangdo gasped dramatically beside them. 

"Of course, honey."

Hojoon was surprised he made it all the way through the movie, considering how tired he was. Most of the kids didn't. Sangwon ending up in Sangdo's arms, Jiho and Byungjoo snuggled into Taeyang's side, Sanggyun sprawled out across Dongsung's legs. 

"Okay, bedtime." Sangdo stood, scooping Sangwon and Sanggyun up in his arms. 

Sehyuk whined, claiming he was old enough to stay up longer, Hyunho joining in before yawning. 

"You have school tomorrow, come on." Hojoon took Yoonchul by the hand, nudging his older brothers to get up and follow their father upstairs. 

Taeyang woke Jiho and Byungjoo up, the younger twin clinging to his big brother as Byungjoo whined to Hojoon to be carried. The rest of the kids followed, racing each other up the stairs to see who could get in their pyjamas the quickest. 

"Night, babies." Hojoon whispered as he and Sangdo backed out of Taeyang and Hansol's room. "Love you."

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Appa!"

Sangdo threw an arm around his husband’s shoulders, leading the elder to their bedroom so they could get some rest of their own now all the kids were tucked up in bed. He just prayed none of them would get up during the night; he wanted Hojoon all to himself. 

Hojoon sighed contentedly, snuggling into his husband’s side, all the tension and stress from the day melting away as Sangdo's fingers pressed into his back. 

"I never got to ask you how work was." Hojoon smiled against Sangdo's chest, realising the kids had been so excited to see their father he hadn't been able to talk to the younger himself. 

"Oh you know, boring. The usual." Sangdo's fingers migrated, working into the muscles of Hojoon's lower back. "How were the kids?"

"Loud. The usual." Hojoon's head bobbed as Sangdo scoffed next to him. That was a given. "Nah, they were good, no one got told off at school. And Sangwon was an angel, as always. He takes after you." 

Hojoon's smile grew, tracing patterns into his husband’s skin. Sangwon didn't look at all like Sangdo, but their personalities were very similar. Even though their youngest was only three, he could tell he was going to be just as loving and kind as his father. But probably louder. He didn't have much choice in this household; it was the only way to be heard. 

Sangdo hummed rolling Hojoon over so he was on his back, covering the smaller man with his own body. 

"That's good." He breathed Hojoon in, pressing soft, sweet kisses down the elder's cheeks and neck. "How are you, though?" 

Hojoon shrugged under his husband. "Tired I guess, a little stressed. But I t's worth it."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Hojoon nodded his head. He was adamant he wouldn't have anyone else raise his kids. They didn't need help. Sure, eleven kids was way more than most people could even imagine. It was an entire football team. But Hojoon knew they could do it. He didn't need some stranger doing it for them. He and Sangdo were their fathers, he didn't want their kids growing up thinking some nanny was there for them more than he was. 

"Okay, baby." Sangdo leaned back in, Hojoon’s arms wrapping around the back of his husbands neck, pulling him into a proper kiss, one that would have made Dongsung recoil in horror. His fingers creeped under the elder's shirt, skimming against the taut skin of his stomach. He had no idea how Hojoon managed to stay so toned after all these years. 

Hojoon reacted instantly, legs wrapping around the back of Sangdo's thighs, drawing his husband closer. Sangdo pulled back from Hojoon, only to leave a fresh trail of kisses down the elder's neck, earning small whines of _'more'_ from the blonde. He felt Hojoon's fingers curl into the thin material of his t-shirt as he latched onto the elder's collarbones. They were far too old to be leaving hickeys on one another, but he knew how much Hojoon loved it when he sucked into the sensitive skin. Hojoon was panting, face flushed with pink when Sangdo looked up at him. He's always looked so beautiful like this. 

"You feeling better?"

Hojoon frowned, wiggling slightly under his husband. 

"I'd feel a lot better if we were naked and you were pounding into me like when we went t-"

"Hojoon!" Sangdo hissed, stopping any more words from spilling from his husbands lips. The kids may be in bed but he was sure they weren't all asleep, and it wouldn't be the first time they'd heard the couple talking dirty and questioning them about it the next day. 

Hojoon giggled underneath him, pulling Sangdo into an even deeper, hotter kiss. He was determined to get his own way, and he usually did. 

"We should get this place soundproofed." Hojoon smirked, biting on his bottom lip as Sangdo gasped above him, breathless from their kiss. "Cause I'm not waiting for them to move out for you to fuck me til I screa-"

"Hojoon! Seriously!" 

"Sangdo," the blonde whined, hips rising to meet his husband's, "please? I'll _try_ to be quiet."

A playful smile crept onto Sangdo's lips, he never could say no to Hojoon. He rutted his hips down, pressing against Hojoon's growing erection, making the elder gasp. 

He worked himself against Hojoon, teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his neck. It was cold so Hojoon could easily get away with wearing a scarf to cover the marks on his neck for the school run. 

Hojoon moaned, writhing under his husband, desperate for more friction. He wanted Sangdo and he wanted him now. He never was very good at waiting. 

"Ah- Sangdo!"

Sangdo clamped his hand down over Hojoon's mouth. 

"I thought you were going to be quiet!" He whisper-shouted at the elder. Taeyang was a light sleeper, their eldest was probably awake and pestering Hansol to get up by now. 

"I said I'd _try_ ," Hojoon's words were muffled against Sangdo's hand, reaching up to remove it from his mouth; "you know I can't help myself when I'm desperate for your dick."

Sangdo gave up even trying to silence Hojoon, head falling against the blonde's chest. 

"Daddy? Are you okay?" 

The two of the groaned in tandem at the muted noise from outside their door that they instantly recognised as Taeyang. 

"Maybe we _should_ get our room soundproofed."

 


	2. Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taeyang punches a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is lol i can't get enough of this family

Hojoon was more than used to being called into school by a teacher because one of his boys had misbehaved. However, he wasn't used to being called in by Taeyang's teacher. 

Taeyang was by far his most docile child. He rarely caused trouble and was fairly quiet compared to his brothers. He usually just got on with his work and got on with almost everyone. Most of the time, _he_ was the one breaking up any arguments between his siblings. 

"Taeyang punched another boy today. May have broken his nose."

"He what!?" Hojoon's jaw dropped as he turned to look at his son. He was pretty sure Taeyang had never hit anyone in his life. 

His teacher nodded. "They got into an argument over something, I'm not sure what, exactly, but Taeyang said he was being mean about you and his other father."

"Sweetie, is this true?" Taeyang was sat next to him in the classroom, arms folded firmly across his chest, staring out of the window. 

"He was mean about Hansollie too."

Hojoon sighed; he knew how protective Taeyang was over his younger brother. The two of them were inseparable. 

"What exactly did he say, honey?"

Taeyang just shook his head. "It's bad I don't wanna say."

"Tae, you won't get in trouble for repeating it."

The brunette shook his head again. 

"That's another thing; Taeyang used some very bad words today. He told the other boy to," she lowered her voice slightly, "f-word off."

Hojoon's eyebrows shot up under his hair. That was probably his fault...he tried his best not to swear around his children, but an occasional 'fuck' or 'shit' still managed to slip out. 

"This is very serious, Taeyang. You really hurt that boy today." His teacher leaned across her desk, trying to gain the seven-year-olds attention, but he continued to stare out of the window. "You're going to have to go home with your Daddy now and miss school for the rest of the week. You're going to have to miss playtime on Monday too and help tidy the classroom as a punishment."

Taeyang shrugged, clearly not caring about the consequences of his actions. 

"And I want you to apologise when he comes back to school."

"No."

"Taeyang." Hojoon warned. "You know we have to say sorry when we've done something bad."

Taeyang shook his head defiantly, refusing to look at his teacher or father. 

Hojoon exchanged a look with his teacher that said _'I'll sort this out at home'_ as he picked Taeyang up to leave, his son instinctively wrapping his arms around his father's neck and snuggling into him. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hojoon placed Taeyang on the ground as they got out of the school gates, crouching down to button his son's jacket up. 

Taeyang shook his head yet again. 

This was so unlike him. Taeyang had never lashed out before, it worried Hojoon. This other kid must have said something pretty bad for Taeyang to react like that; he was usually such an angel. He hated fighting. 

The walked home hand in hand. Hojoon noticed Taeyang was walking closer to him than usual; his eldest was normally pretty independent. 

"He was being really mean, Daddy!" Taeyang finally spoke up. "About you and Appa, and even Hansollie too. I just got mad!"

Hojoon stopped at a bench in the park they had to walk through on their way home. "Just tell me what he said, baby, you're not going to get in trouble for repeating it."

Taeyang avoided his father's gaze as he sat on the bench next to him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"He said you and Appa are gay."

Hojoon blinked a couple of times. "Gay?"

"Yeah! And then he said Hansollie is gay too! And I told him to shut up but he wouldn't! He just kept saying it and laughing and I-" 

"You hit him?" Hojoon could see Taeyang's eyes start to glass over, his son was usually so anti-violence. 

Taeyang nodded, bottom lip jutting out slightly. "But I'm not sorry! He deserved it."

Hojoon raked his fingers through Taeyang's dark hair. He was proud of his son for defending his parents and brother, he may not have gone about it in the right way, but he was proud nonetheless. 

"Sweetie, do you know what gay means?"

Taeyang shrugged. "No, but a lot of the boys in my class call each other it when they argue. Or they say something they don't like is gay. It's a bad thing, right?"

Hojoon shook his head softly. "That's not what it means, baby. Being gay is when you love someone of the same gender. Like how I love your Appa, or if two girls were in love."

Taeyang cocked his head, trying to compute what his father had just told him. "So...you and Appa _are_ gay?"

"Yeah, it's not a bad thing."

"But..." Hojoon could see the cogs in the small boy's mind going into overdrive, "then why do people say it is?"

Hojoon groaned internally, he was hoping he could wait a few years to give his kids the whole homophobia talk. He always knew this would be something they'd have to deal with, but he wanted to put it off as long as possible. 

"Baby, some people think being gay is wrong. They think that only a man and a woman should be in love."

Taeyang gaped up at his father. "Really?! That's so unfair! Some people think you and Appa aren't allowed to be in love?"

Hojoon nodded solemnly. He had wanted to protect his kids from the harsh reality of having two fathers until they were a little older. 

"So...why did he say Hansollie is gay? Does he like boys too?"

Hojoon hummed, head tilting slightly. "It's a little too early to know that, Tae, he's only young. But sometimes people assume someone is gay if they like certain things, like dancing or the colour pink. You know, like Hansollie does."

"But being gay is when you like other boys. What does that have to do with dancing?" Hojoon smiled at how innocent his son was, wishing everyone could see that liking stereotypically girly things had nothing to do with sexuality like a seven-year-old does. 

"Some people are just silly, baby. They think it's the same."

"What if Hansollie is gay?"

"Well, he might be." Hojoon shrugged. "Any of your brothers might be. Or they might not be. Would you mind?"

Taeyang shook his head. "No! I hope they all are, then we won't have to do stuff with girls."

Hojoon laughed under his breath, not even wanting to think about the future when his kids start dating. 

"So, Taeyang, do you promise not to hit anyone at school again? You really hurt that boy."

Taeyang nodded slowly, knowing what he did was wrong. 

"And what have I told you about swearing?" Despite his angelic nature Taeyang was prone to picking up on bad words. 

"Well you do it too, Daddy." Taeyang huffed, flapping his arms a little 

"Well, I shouldn't use those words either. How about I tell you off when you use those words and you tell me off when I do." Hojoon tried to reason with the brunette, knowing that really, he should cut down on swearing too. 

"Okay!" Taeyang beamed up at his father, the two of them hopping off the bench to continue walking home. 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Tae?"

"Does that mean I can tell you off at night when you and Appa are in bed?"

Hojoon almost choked on his own saliva. 


	3. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not feeling very christmassy since i'm gonna be stuck in scotland alobe this year but writing this helped make me feel a bit more festive!! 7 days!!

Hojoon loved Christmas. He loved the lights and the snow and the cold nights snuggled up in a warm blanket with a hot chocolate. But over the past few years Christmas had become more stressful than anything. 

"Daddy! Me and Joo finished our letter to Santa!"

Hojoon smiled to himself, he had set the boys down to write out their Christmas lists and naturally, the twins had done theirs together. 

"Let me see, then." Jiho climbed into his lap, spreading out eight pages of paper. 

"Okay, so. We want a bike, each, and a TV for our room and a new Nintendo DS and lots of games and toys and an iPhone an-"

"An iPhone? Jiho, you're four."

Jiho whipped around to glare at his father, strands of shoulder length black hair falling over his eyes as he did so. "Daddy, don't interrupt. It's rude."

Hojoon raised his eyebrows, stifling a laugh as Jiho went back to reeling off his and Byungjoo's list. 

"And I want lots of new clothes too Daddy, but, I don't want Santa to bring them because I know he won't get what I like, I want him to give me money so then you and me can go shopping cause you always buy me the best clothes."

Hojoon smiled to himself, Jiho definitely got his fashion sense from him and not his Appa. 

"Listen, baby, that's a lot of stuff, you're going to have to cut it down to things you really want." Hojoon hated having to deny his kid's stuff, especially considering it was Jiho and Byungjoo's first Christmas with a proper family. He wanted to spoil the twins, but having eleven kids didn't make that easy. 

"What? Why?" Jiho pouted. "It's Christmas, I want all this stuff." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Because, sweetie, Santa can't carry everything at once. And if he brings you all of this, then your brothers won't be able to get any presents."

Jiho's mouth fell open, looking back to the living room where his brothers were writing out their own lists. 

"They won't get any presents?! Daddy, that's not fair! Why would Santa do that?"

Sometimes he hated all the lies he had to make up with the whole 'Santa' thing, but he couldn't ruin it for them. 

"His sleigh can only fit so much in, and if he brings you and Byungjoo everything on your list then he won't be able to fit any of their presents in."

Jiho's eyes widened, he could never do that to his brothers. He gathered the paper back up in his arms. "Then I just wanna go clothes shopping with you, Daddy, I don't need anything else."

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

"How many reindeer does Santa have?"

Sangdo paused his TV show to look at his husband with an eyebrow quirked. "Nine. Why?"

Hojoon groaned, head falling back against the sofa. "That's so inconvenient, why can't he have eleven?"

Sangdo tilted his head, again asking Hojoon why he was asking such an obscure question. 

"So, I was thinking we do a personalised Christmas card this year."

Sangdo blinked. "Who are we, the Kardashians?"

Hojoon looked off to the right, considering it for a second. He _did_ watch way too much of that show...maybe that's where he got the idea from. 

"Don't you think it would just be the cutest thing? Our family's complete now, I wanna show off how adorable all our babies are!" Hojoon whined, head resting on Sangdo's chest as he pouted up at the younger. "We could have a photoshoot and everything it would be _so_ sweet."

"Really? A photoshoot?" Sangdo's eyebrow rose even higher as he reminded his husband of what had happened last time they organised a family photoshoot. Hansol and Hyosang had argued the whole way through, each wanting to be at the very front. The arguing had resulted in Yoonchul getting frustrated, running out of the house and taking refuge behind a bush in a garden a few houses down which he knew a friendly cat lived at. It took almost thirty minutes for them to find him, Hojoon on the verge of a panic attack when the then four-year-old emerged with a kitten in his arms, asking if he could take it home. And that was before the addition of the twins, who both loved to be centre of attention. 

Hojoon whined again. "We'll just put them all at the front, it'll be fine." He threw his arms around Sangdo's shoulders, half-manoeuvring himself into the brunettes lap. "Pleaaaase."

Sangdo sighed. Sometimes Hojoon could be needier than all their kids combined. 

"I dunno, Joon, it sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

"But I've found us all the cutest matching Christmas jumpers!"

"Then why were you asking about reindeer?"

Hojoon's pout deepened. "Cause I wanted to put antlers on them and get little jumpers with all the reindeer's names on and you could be Santa and I'll be a slightly slutty elf and we would all look so _soooo_ cute."

Sangdo chuckled lowly as the image popped into his head. Hojoon was right, they would look incredibly cute. "They'd all just argue over who got to be Rudolph."

Hojoon scrunched his nose up, he hadn't even thought about that. There was no way the boys were going to let one of their brothers be the most popular reindeer; the star of the show. 

"We could just dress them _all_ up as Rudolph to avoid any arguments. Little antlers and little red noses on all of them?"

Hojoon's eyes sparkled at the idea. "Oh my god!" He crawled fully into Sangdo's lap, straddling the younger as he kissed his husband deeply. "They're gonna look so fucking adorable! Does this mean we can do it? We can send it out to all our friends and family! Oh my god all the moms at school are gonna be so jealous they didn't think of this. Ugh, Yu Sangdo, I love you."

Hojoon's lips crashed down on the brunettes again, before he was even able to get a word in edgeways. He loved when Hojoon got excited over stuff like this, eyes falling shut as he hummed contentedly, Hojoon's tongue running across his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Sangdo obliged, jaw dropping to let Hojoon in, a low moan rumbling in his throats as their tongues glided against one another. Hojoon's fingers found their way to his hair, nails gently scraping against his scalp as he explored Sangdo's mouth. They parted, breathless, Hojoon pressing another fleeting kiss to his husband's lips as he rested his forehead against Sangdo's. 

"Maybe I'll buy an extra slutty elf costume for your eyes only."

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

"Who wants to bake Christmas cookies?"

Hojoon was met with a number of squeals as his sons swarmed around him in the kitchen, knowing that would get them excited. He had lay out bowls of ingredients he had already measured out to save on time. Taeyang may be his little maths genius, but he really couldn't be dealing with a seven-year-old trying to measure out flour. 

"Byungjoo! Stop eating all the mixture, there'll be none left to bake."

"But it tastes so good." Byungjoo pouted, licking batter off his fingers. 

"Dad, you should have just let me do this, the kids are just getting in the way."

Hojoon smiled down at Sehyuk, he always took their baking days very seriously; swatting away his brothers hands from the mixture when they tried to add more chocolate, shouting at Hyunho when he inevitably starts a food fight. 

Hojoon took charge of rolling out the dough, not trusting any of his kids to not hit one of his brothers with the rolling pin. He gave each of them a different shaped cutter to press into the dough, which, in hindsight was a terrible idea as it made them extra competitive to see who could make the most cookies. He had to take Yoonchul's polar bear away from him before he used the entire sheet of dough without Sanggyun getting the chance to place even one star. And a crying Sanggyun would only result in an angry Dongsung. 

He placed the trays with enough cookies to feed a normal sized family for a month in the ovens, getting the boys to help him tidy up after. He never managed to get the kitchen sparkling, hoping their cleaner wouldn't shout at him again like last time he let the boys bake. 

"Daddy are they ready yet?" Hansol whined impatiently, reaching up on his tiptoes to try and look on the bench at the cooling cookies. "They smell so good, I'm hungry!"

"Just a couple more minutes, baby, the icing will run everywhere if we put it on while they're still hot." He ruffled the five-year-olds hair as he set about laying out the decorations, mentally preparing himself for the free for all as soon as he placed the blank cookies back on the table. He was praying it wouldn't end up in tears for once. Trying to get eleven boys to share wasn't the easiest of tasks. 

"Okay, everyone sit down." The boys scrambled to their seats, wide grins on their faces as Hojoon brought them each a plate of cookies to decorate. "Please, _please_ , no fighting."

"Daddy, I don't even wanna decorate mine I just wanna eat them." Hyunho lay his head down on the table, playing with a reindeer cookie as if it was a figurine. 

"They're not all for you sweetie, you can have one at snack time."

"One?!" The six-year-old whined. "Why can't I have them all?"

"Hyunho, you'll get sick if you eat all those cookies at once. Plus, they're not very healthy; they'll ruin your teeth."

"My teeth are gonna fall out anyway so who cares." He stuck his fingers in his mouth to show off the bottom front tooth that was starting to wobble. 

"You can leave them undecorated if you want, baby, but there's no way I'm letting you eat an entire plate of cookies. You'll have no room for dinner and I'm making your favourite."

Hyunho's eyes lit up. "Turkey dinosaurs?!" He screeched, hands clapping together. 

Hojoon rolled his eyes. He would much rather his kids eat real, home cooked food, and they did most of the time, but they insisted turkey tasted better when it was Tyrannosaurus Rex shaped. 

"Yes, turkey dinosaurs and waffles."

"Okay, Daddy, I promise I'll just have one!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes again, wishing all their disagreements could be solved as easily. Maybe he should always bribe them with turkey dinosaurs. Actually no, with the amount of arguments that went on in this house they'd all be obese by the time they were nine. 

He smiled to himself as the boys laughed among themselves, pulling out his phone to send Sangdo a video of their kids sprinkling chocolate chips and edible glitter onto colourful icing. None of them were exactly pieces of art, and he dreaded to think how much sugar was in each biscuit, but they all looked so happy he couldn't help but smile. 

He hated that Sangdo had to work right up until Christmas, the younger missed out so many memories with the boys having over a week off before the big day. He had to plan so many activities to keep them entertained alone, wishing his husband could be there to enjoy watching their babies get excited in the run up to Santa coming. But he knew Sangdo had to work so much so they could spoil the kids on Christmas Day, it would break both of their hearts if they couldn't afford to get them loads of presents. 

His smile widened as Sangdo messaged him back with a bunch of heart-eyes emoji's. 

"Appa wants you all to make a special cookie just for him when he gets home. He likes penguins the most so let's see who can make him the best penguin, okay?"

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

"Appa! Daddy! It's snowing!"

Sangdo groaned as a body flopped on top of him, waking him to get up. 

"Byungjoo, it's six in the morning, go back to bed."

"But Appa!" The four-year-old whined nudging his parents. "It's snowing, let's go play."

Hojoon rolled over to face his son. "Baby, it's dark. Go back to sleep and we can play when it's light out."

He could just about make out Byungjoo's pout in the dark. 

"Fine." He huffed, arms folded. Hojoon smiled to himself, letting his eyes fall shut as Byungjoo began to manoeuvre on top of them. He was usually so stubborn. 

He was already close to falling back asleep when a small body slid under the covers next to him. 

"...Byungjoo?"

"I'm sleeping here so I can make sure you get up and play with me. Night, Daddy." 

With that Byungjoo rolled over to snuggle into Sangdo, the dark haired man chuckling softly at his son as he wrapped an arm around him. 

Three hours later Byungjoo was up again. This time bouncing on their bed. 

"It's morning! Get up! I wanna play!"

Hojoon threw his arms over his eyes dramatically. He was really hoping to get a lie in this weekend. He should have known that was too much to ask for. 

"Fine," Hojoon gave in, knowing he wasn't going to get to go back to sleep any time soon, "let's go get ready."

The four-year-old ran back to his room, screaming, which in turn woke the rest of his brothers up. Hojoon reminded them all to wrap up warm, stuffing the younger kids into fluffy jumpers as Byungjoo impatiently bounced bedside him. 

He told each of them to go out their wellies on as he dug out their hats and gloves from last winter. It had been pretty mild up until now. 

"Okay," Hojoon stood in front of the sliding glass doors that led out into their back garden, teasing the boys as their eyes widened and mouth gaped at the blanket of snow that covered the usually green grass, "you guys ready?"

The boys cheered and clapped, eager to get outside, all bundled up in numerous layers. 

Hojoon smiled to himself, sliding the door open to unveil the winter wonderland that waited for them outside. He was rewarded with a chorus of excited squeals as the eleven boys rushed past him to play in the powdery, white snow. He was glad that they had broken up from school, trudging through all this snow of a morning to get them there on time would have been hell. He still had war-like flashbacks of Hansol screaming as Yoonchul slipped on a patch of ice and split his head open last year. 

"Daddy, look! Me and Sangwonnie made snow angels!" Hyosang ran over to him, pointing to where Sangwon was still struggling to get up from his laid down position due to all of the layers he was wearing, his puffy coat making it difficult for the three-year-old to stand up. 

Sehyuk ran in front of him, scoffing as he tried to steal his father's attention. "That's lame; me and Dongsung are making the biggest snowman ever! Look Dad, that's just the body!" He bounced excitedly, pointing over at Dongsung who was pushing a rather large ball of snow around the garden, Sanggyun trying to help by patting handfuls of snow onto the body of the snowman as he was too small to be able to push it around. 

"Whatever, our snow angels are better."

"Nuh-uh." Sehyuk folded his arms across his chest, stubbornly. "Our snowman's going to last til Christmas, or maybe even forever! Your snow angels won't!"

Hojoon let his kids argue between themselves, sometimes it was easier than trying to reason with them, but he kept a watch over them to make sure it didn't get too heated as he watched the rest of his kids frolic in the snow. 

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, smiling as Sangdo passed him a warm cup of tea, snuggling back into the younger's chest. 

"They're so cute." Sangdo mused, rocking his husband from side to side gently as his eyes fell on the scene of eleven out of the twelve most important people in his life played together in the snow. 

Hojoon hummed in agreement, head resting back against Sangdo's shoulder as he took a sip from the tea, smiling as the hot liquid warmed him through. 

"Dongsung! What the fuck?!"

Hojoon almost dropped his tea as a screeching came from the left hand side of their back garden where Hyosang was squaring up to his older brother, Sangwon in tears beside them. 

"Did he just-?"

Hojoon groaned. That was probably his fault. 

"Hyosang! Don't use that word!"

"But, Daddy, look! He ruined our snow angels." Hyosang pouted, pointing to the ground where the snow angels formerly were, a trail running through them from where Dongsung had rolled his giant snowball through. That would explain Sangwon's tears. 

"Dongsung, you have the entire garden to make your snowman in, why did you have to use the part where Hyosang and Sangwon were playing?"

"They can make more dumb snow angels somewhere else." Dongsung replied, sticking his tongue out at Hyosang as the younger six-year-old fumed beside Hojoon. 

"Hey! That's enough." Sangdo's appeared behind Hojoon, arms folded firmly across his chest. "If you can't play nice together you'll have to go back inside."

Dongsung whined, objecting. 

"Apologise to your brothers, you made Sangwonnie cry." Sangdo added, reaching down to cradle their youngest who instantly nuzzled into his father's neck. 

"Fine." Dongsung pouted. "Sorry, Sangwonnie."

"S'okay." The toddler sniffled, tiny gloved hand fisted in his father's jumper. 

Hyosang cleared his throat, still glaring at his older brother. 

Dongsung sighed dramatically. "Sorry to you too, Hyosang. Can I go back to making my snowman now?"

"Only if I can help." Hyosang grinned smugly, clearly bored of snow angels now anyway. 

" _Only_ if you promise not to say that word again." Sangdo glowered at the doe eyed six-year-old. 

"I promise. Sorry, Appa."

"Okay good, but play nice, I don't want any more arguments or everyone will be going back inside. You hear me?"

Dongsung and Hyosang nodded furiously, not wanting to ruin the snow for all of their brothers. 

"Do you wanna go play too, baby?" Sangdo bounced Sangwon in his arms, trying to cheer the toddler up as he shook his head with a pout.

"Wanna stay with Appa." Sangwon nuzzled back into Sangdo's neck. Sangwon had always been extra clingy when it came to the brunette; it was almost as if he knew Sangdo was his biological father. 

Hojoon smiled softly at the two of them, nodding as Sangdo silently asked if he could take their youngest back inside. Sangwon was just as playful as his brothers, but there were times where he wanted one of his father's undivided attention. He got that with Hojoon most weekdays; the blonde was a little worried how Sangwon would cope when he started school properly. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as a ball of snow hit him in the chest, followed by a number of suppressed giggles. He raised an eyebrow, turning to the ten remaining boys in the garden, who had all seemed to cease their activities, staring wide eyed at their father. 

"Daddy, it was Hansol!" Byungjoo blurted out, earning a betrayed look from his older brother. 

"Oh really?" Hojoon tried to hide the playful tone of his voice as he approached the five-year-old, who was kicking at the snow sheepishly, afraid of getting told off. "That wasn't very nice Hansollie." He paused kneeling down in the snow so he was eye level with his son. "But all snowball fights have to start somehow, right?"

Hojoon picked up a handful of snow, ruffling it into Hansol's hair, causing the small boy to squeal. 

"Daddy! That's cold!" He giggled as some of the snow fell down his back, squirming to get it out. 

"Snowball fight!" Hyunho shouted from across the garden, taking refuge behind the now-abandoned snowman's body before any of his brothers could as he hurled a lump of snow at his father. 

"Oh, you did not just-" Hojoon created his own ammo, throwing it back at his son who ducked behind the snowman, narrowly missing being hit. 

It didn't take the rest of the boys long to catch on, all laughing excitedly as they ganged up on their father, balls of snow being thrown at him from all angles. Hojoon tried his best to fire some back, but with ten against one, he didn't have much luck. 

"This isn't fair!" The blonde whined as another icy shot hit him in the arm. "Someone come join my team!"

"Nah, Daddy, we're gonna win!" Jiho giggled, throwing his own snowball, only for it to land a few feet in front of him, not even close to where Hojoon was. 

"Yeah! You always want us to work together, so we are and we're gonna beat you!" Yoonchul beamed from where he had taken refuge behind the snowman with Hyunho. 

"Yeah, Daddy! Gonna beat you!" Sanggyun joined him, clapping his mittened hands together even though he wasn't quite sure what was going on, caught up in the excitement of it all. 

"My own kids out to get me." Hojoon fake sobbed. "None of you want to be on my side?" He scanned his eyes over the sea of shaking heads against the white backdrop, pausing on Taeyang as his lips curled up. "Not even you, Taeyanggie? My oldest baby?" Hojoon out on his best, most adorable pout to try and tug at his son's heartstrings. 

Taeyang seemed to consider it for a moment before stepping forward. 

"Okay, Daddy." He beamed, snow crunching under his boots as he made his way over to his father. "I'll be on your side."

Hojoon smiled back, surprised it actually worked, holding his arms out to hug the small brunette, heart warming as Taeyang's smile widened the closer he got. 

"Just kidding!" The seven-year-old lunged at him, scrubbing a handful of snow he had hidden behind his back into Hojoon's hair. "That's for Hansollie!"

The rest of the boys cheered at their brother as Hojoon gaped, shaking the snow from his hair as ice cold droplets began to sink into his scalp. He laughed under his breath at the look of pride on Taeyang's face as he grabbed the boy in a bear hug, falling onto his side with Taeyang in his arms, his eldest giggling and shouting for help from his brothers. 

Hojoon screamed in a not-so-manly fashion as the remaining nine boy’s dogpiled on top of him, coming to Taeyang's aid; snow in hand. 

"Oh my god! Boys!" He just about managed to make out through laughter and startled yelps as his son's ganged up on him, covering this father in snow and climbing on top of him. The family rolled around in the snow, Hojoon being tackled by yet another boy just as he had managed to wrestle one off. 

Why, _why_ did he choose to have eleven boys? He was sure eleven girls wouldn't treat him like this. But he wouldn't replace the love and laughter that rang through the air with anything. Having eleven boys may end in rough housing more often than not, but as long as it didn't get too out of hand, he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it. 

"Okay!" He held his arms up on surrender, breathing heavily. "Time out. Daddy gives up. You win." His clothes were soaked by this point, he was pretty sure if he didn't give up now, not only would he get sick, but all the kids would too. Plus, he was getting out of breath. Not that he would ever admit he was getting old. 

The boys squealed with delight, bouncing on the spot and high fiving over their victory. 

"Come on, inside before we all get sick. Someone go ask Appa nicely if he'll make us all a hot chocolate as we change our clothes."

The boys ran back inside, Hojoon shouting after them to take their boots off before they got in the house, not wanting any of them to slip on a wet floor. 

He picked himself up, groaning slightly as moving caused more snow to fall down the back of his jumper. 

Sangdo laughed raucously at the sight of his husband as the elder entered the kitchen. "Wow, you look..."

" _Don't_ even say anything." Hojoon knew he looked a mess. His hair was dripping wet, clothes sodden and dishevelled, face bright red from the cold. "I need a shower."

"Aw, Joonie." Sangdo opened his arms to wrap them around his husband, stalling as he changed his mind. Hojoon was soaked through, that probably wasn't a great idea. He opted for leaving a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead instead. "Quick, go get out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

Hojoon's lips quirked up, whispering close to the younger to ensure any prying ears wouldn't be able to hear. "I'd rather you peel them off me." His breath was hot against Sangdo's ear, sending chills up the brunette’s spine before he pulled back. 

"Sorry, baby, but you're the one that told the boys I'd make them hot chocolate, so," he turned back to the stove where he was heating a large pan of milk, smiling over his shoulder at the pouting blonde, "guess you'll have to undress yourself."

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

Decorating the house was always...fun. Sangdo took Sehyuk and Hyunho out to find a tree, while Hojoon stayed home with the rest of the kids, beginning to decorate. He had no idea how, but no matter how carefully he wrapped the lights up, every single set managed to get tangled despite them not moving for twelve whole months. 

"Dongsung, please don't tie your brother up with tinsel." Hojoon sighed. Trying to sort the boxes out before Sangdo got home was easier said than done when he had nine inquisitive boys pulling everything out of them. 

"Daddy, what's this?" Hyosang asked, head titled as he held a sparkly purple thing in his hand. 

"Ah-ah, don't touch that, it's very fragile." Hojoon gently took the hand-blown glass bauble from his son's hands. "This is the very first decoration me and your Appa bought after we got married. We got it on our honeymoon."

Hyosang's eyes lit up at the word married. "That's so cute! Where did you go again?"

Hojoon inwardly rolled his eyes; he didn't know how many times he had told Hyosang about their honeymoon. "We went to Santorini, baby. It's in Greece." He pointed to the name written on the bauble, which had a night view of the island painted on it. 

"Can you take us one day? It looks so pretty!" Hojoon chuckled under his breath at the idea of taking eleven excitable boys on a five hour plane journey, getting them to school was enough of a task. 

"We'll see, Hyosanggie."

"Daddy, look, Sangwonnie's an angel!" Hansol tugged at his sleeve, motioning towards his brother whose head he had wrapped gold tinsel around. "He can go on top of the tree!"

The three-year-old seemed completely unphased by what his brother had done to him as he played with some plush reindeer. 

"We're home!" The door opened, letting in a cold gust of air from outside as Sehyuk and Hyunho ran indoors, followed by their father with a huge Christmas tree. 

The boys squealed excitedly, gathering around their Appa, desperate to see the tree properly. Hojoon called them all into the foyer to watch from afar since Sangdo needed to use a knife to cut the netting off, and manoeuvring an 8ft tree into its stand with eleven kids running about sounded like a disaster. 

Sangdo dusted off his hands, staring up at the tree with pride.

"What do you think, kids?"

A chorus of _'it's so big!'_ and _'it looks good, Appa!'_ sung out behind him as the boys clapped their hands and jumped up and down. 

"It's too big." Hojoon crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Every year you get one that's too big."

Sangdo sighed. "We have high ceilings; it would look weird if we got a small one."

"But look at it." Hojoon pointed to the top of the tree. "How is the star gonna fit on?" The very top branch of the tree was bent over against the ceiling, trying to fit into their living room. 

Sangdo shrugged. "I'll just cut that bit off. It'll be fine."

Hojoon rolled his eyes, leaving his husband to it as he started to get the decorations that the boys were too small to put on ready. 

This was always the most stressful part; trying to dress the tree with lights and tinsel as the boys whined impatiently for their turn. Hojoon would never admit it out loud, but he wished he could just do it all himself. He was a Christmas tree perfectionist and it would kill him a little inside every time the boys put a gold bauble next to another gold bauble instead of spacing them out. He'd always stay up an extra hour after they went to bed fixing it. 

"Okay, kids, you ready to put your decorations on?" He smiled as the boys ran over to him from where they were sat in the foyer, where it was safe while their fathers did the hard work. 

Sangdo and Hojoon had gotten each of them hand painted baubles with their names on to hang on the tree, and the boys loved them. It made them feel like they really were a family, which had taken a long time for a lot of them. 

The twins looked a little lost, however, this being their first year with the couple. 

"Here, these are your own special decorations to hang on the tree." Sangdo knelt down, passing each of them a bauble, the boys' eyes widening as they realised it had their names on. 

"Appa! I wanna put mine high, can you lift me up?"

"Wait Appa I do too! I want mine next to Joo's"

Sangdo smiled at his twins, taking one of them in each arm over to the tree to hang their decorations.

This led to cries from the other boys wanting their decorations on the higher branches too. Hojoon shook his head softly as Sangdo had to pick them all up, each boy wanting to go higher than his brother. 

The family set about hanging their decorations on the tree, which ended up being very bottom heavy much to Hojoon's dismay. Sangdo hung the boy's stockings on the fireplace, and the wall around it considering their fireplace was nowhere big enough for eleven stockings. 

Hansol clapped with glee when the room was finished, spinning around to admire all the decorations. "It looks so pretty!"

"We have the best tree in the street!"

"I dunno...Daddy; I think it needs more tinsel."

"Appa! Take a picture of me with the tree!"

"Wait, me too! I want one too!"

Sangdo rolled his eyes, ushering all the kids to get into one spot so they could pose in front of the tree. 

"Okay, guys, big smiles!"

They all beamed back at their father, eyes twinkling along with the lights that dressed the tree. 

"Maybe we should use this as our Christmas card." Sangdo smiled to himself, showing Hojoon the picture of the most eleven precious boys either of them had ever set eyes on. 

Hojoon pouted. It _was_ an adorable picture. "I've already bought eleven sets of antlers, though."

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

"Appa! Come play outside with us!"

Sangdo's eyes widened as he realised Dongsung was coming up the stairs, racing to shut the door so his son couldn't get in their room. 

"Appa! Let me in!"

"We're busy, Dongsunggie, go play with Uncle Hyeontae and Uncle Jiwon." Sangdo had called his older brothers to come watch the kids so he and Hojoon could have some alone time. 

However, his idea of alone time was different to his husbands. 

"Are you and Daddy kissing again? That's gross." Sangdo laughed under his breath as he heard his son run downstairs. 

"I fucking wish."

Sangdo rolled his eyes at his husband settling back down on the bed next to him. 

"You know, Sangdo, when you said we were gonna have a few hours to ourselves, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Hojoon glowered, ripping off a long length of sellotape. 

"Sorry, baby, but we have to get this done." Sangdo tried to reason with his husband, cutting through a sheet of brightly coloured paper. "Or would you rather the kids have nothing to unwrap on Christmas Day?"

Hojoon scoffed. "I'd rather you were unwrapping me right fucking now."

"Hojoon." Sangdo warned. "Maybe if we work fast we'll have some spare time before Jiwon and Hyeontae have to leave."

The blonde perked up at that, steaming through a number of presents in just a couple of minutes. 

Sangdo laughed at his husband, he loved that the elder still wanted him after all this time. 

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

Hojoon was excited. Okay, he was more than excited. His knees were bouncing so much Sangwon was starting to get fussy in his lap. 

"Are you sure the camera's fully charged?"

"For the fourteenth time, yes. Stop stressing." Sangdo rolled his eyes at his husband. Hojoon got far too excited about seeing his kids on stage. The elder was pretty sure most of them were going to be stars in one way or another. 

Hojoon silently screamed into Sangwon's dark hair as the lights went down, nudging Sangdo to get the camera ready. Hojoon wasn't even religious but he really, _really_ loved nativity plays. But, probably only because his kids were always in them. 

Dongsung stepped onto the stage with another boy and tears pricked at the back of his eyes almost instantly. The six-year-old spotted his parents in the crowd, giving them a little wave. 

"Our story begins in a town called Nazareth..."

Hojoon stifled a whimper as his son began speaking. Dongsung has been so happy when he landed the part of co-narrator; he had his parents running lines with him for weeks. Hojoon couldn't believe how much the boy could remember for his age. 

"Daddy, are you crying?" Sangwon not-so-subtly asked his father as he turned in the blonde's arms, earning a few soft giggles from the people around them. 

"No, baby, I'm fine. Watch your brothers." Hojoon pointed to the stage as Hyunho came out as Joseph, wiping the free-falling tears from his cheeks. Sangwon's eyes lit up as he recognised the elder. 

The story continued, each of their children appearing at one point or another in costume, each actively searching for their fathers in the sea of parents. Hojoon was past the point of trying to hold back the tears, he was so proud of all of them. Some of his kids didn't get speaking parts, but they still managed to shine. At least in his eyes. 

The play came to a close, Hojoon's eyes sparkling every time one of his kids saw him in the audience, forgetting their role to smile and wave at him. The entire cast crowded onto the stage to sing a Christmas carol. Hojoon bit down on his bottom lip to stifle an audible cry, worried he'd ruin the video Sangdo was making. The video he planned on watching as soon as they got back home. 

Sangdo turned to smile at him, laughing softly as he noticed how damp his husband's face was, attempting to thumb away some of the droplets rolling down his round cheeks. The focused the camera on Hojoon, lips quirking up as he thought about showing the kids the video of how emotional their father got when they were older. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed, swatting the camera away so the attention was back on the stage. 

A soft smile graced his lips as he realised his son's had all managed to gravitate towards one another as they sang; Hansol clinging to Hyosang’s arm, Jiho and Byungjoo's hands clasped firmly together, a protective arm wrapped around Sanggyun's shoulder from Dongsung. He couldn't wait until next Christmas when Sangwon was up there with them. All eleven of his boys singing on stage together. His heart melted at the idea. 

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas..."

He pressed a soft kiss to Sangwon's hair as the toddler tried to join in with the singing from his place in Hojoon's lap, despite not really knowing the words, his hands clapping along with the rhythm as he giggled with excitement. 

"I think our Sangwonnie's gonna be a little singer just like his Appa." Hojoon whispered, leaning over to his husband. Sangdo had always had a beautiful singing voice; it still gave him butterflies even after all these years when they younger would serenade him. 

He could just about make out a light blush spreading across Sangdo's cheeks in the dim lighting. "You're not so bad yourself, Hojoonie."

He leaned in to press a tender kiss to the elder's cheek, Hojoon laughing under his breath as his arms tightened around Sangwon, relishing in the warmth of his family. 

"Ew! Appa stop that's gross!"

Hojoon and Sangdo both flushed as a couple of people around them chuckled softly as Sangwon scowled at his parents. 

Their youngest had definitely been spending too much time with Dongsung. 

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

"I saw him!" Sehyuk panted, closing the door behind him as he jumped on Taeyang's bed. "Santa! I saw him!"

Taeyang gaped at his brother, he wasn't even sure he believed in Santa anymore, so many kids in his class said he wasn't real, but if Sehyuk had seen him then he must be. "What was he like?"

Sehyuk twisted his nose up, "I only saw him from the side, but he was big and fat and had a white beard and it looked really fluffy!" Sehyuk replied excitedly, edging closer to the elder before his smile dropped. "But, Tae, he was kissing Dad."

Taeyang's jaw dropped. "Santa was kissing Daddy?!" He shrieked, Sehyuk's hand clamping over his mouth to silence him. 

"Shhhh! He's still downstairs!"

"But what about Appa?" Taeyang whined, thinking about their parents. He thought they were in love. They're married, that means they have to be together forever, right? "We need to go down and stop this; Santa can't steal Daddy away from Appa!"

Taeyang stood, determined. There was no way he was going to let anyone take his Daddy away, not even Santa. 

"Wait Tae!" Sehyuk jumped in front of him before he could open the door. "What if we make Santa angry and we don't get any presents? What if none of us get any?!" Sehyuk fretted, eyes wide as his brother thought it over. 

"Keeping Daddy and Appa together is more important, Sehyuk. We don't need presents but we need to save our family!" Taeyang thought of his younger brothers, how upset they would be if their parents broke up. Way more upset than if they woke up to no presents. 

"You're right," Sehyuk nodded, arms folding across his chest, "we can't let Santa steal our Dad away."

The two oldest children tiptoed downstairs, hoping their Appa wasn't home yet. They had to stop this before he got back and saw their Daddy with Santa Claus. Taeyang's breath hitched as he saw Santa wrap his arms tighter around Hojoon's waist through the slats in the banister, the blonde straddling the bearded man's lap. 

"I've been a very, _very_ naughty boy this year, Mr. Claus." Hojoon whispered close to the wispy white hair of the other man. 

Santa chuckled lowly. "I guess you'll have to do something extra nice for me now to make up for it then." Hojoon tried to suppress a yelp as the man beneath him bucked his hips up, his hardness obvious under the red fur of his outfit. Hojoon leaned down to catch the man in a sloppy kiss, beard getting in the way as their lips clashed together. 

"Mmm, San-"

"Daddy!" Their eldest cried, catching the attention of the men in the living room as he and Sehyuk ran the rest of the way down the stairs. Hojoon promptly jumped out of Santa lap, face flushed, as two young boys marched over to their Daddy and Mr. Claus, eyes narrowed. "Daddy, you can't leave Appa for Santa!"

Sehyuk nodded, agreeing. "I know Santa has lots of toys and his reindeers fly but Appa is better than him!"

"Yeah, Santa, stop kissing our Daddy!" Taeyang yelled up at the red-suited man. "I don't care if you don't give us presents we won't let you ruin our family!"

Sehyuk nodded again, more furiously this time as he glared up at Santa Claus. The two young boys were fuming. They couldn't believe Santa would try to do this, they thought he was meant to be a nice, jolly man that spread Christmas cheer, not a homewrecker. 

Their jaws dropped as Hojoon laughed. 

"You two are the cutest!" Hojoon leant down to pinch his eldest son's cheeks, beaming at how selfless they were. He couldn't believe his kids would sacrifice getting presents on Christmas Day just to keep their parents happy. 

"Dad, this isn't funny!" Sehyuk squirmed as his father gushed over how adorable he was. 

Hojoon sighed, sitting back up and grabbing onto Santa's beard. Taeyang and Sehyuk gaped as the blonde pulled the beard clean off Santa's face. 

"Appa?!" Sehyuk gasped. "You're Santa?" His eyes widened. His father was Santa? _The_ Santa Claus? 

Taeyang didn't have quite the same reaction, arms crossing in front of his chest. "I knew Santa wasn't real!" 

Hojoon and Sangdo panicked, they didn't want the illusion of Santa to be ruined for their kids just yet; Taeyang and Sehyuk were only seven, they hoped they'd get at least another Christmas before they stopped believing. 

"No, no, I'm just dressed up as Santa. We thought it would be fun for you guys, of course he's real."

Taeyang's mouth formed a small 'o' as he understood what his father was saying. 

"So we still get presents?" Sehyuk asked meekly as Sangdo laughed. 

"Of course, baby, you cared more about our family than you did getting toys, you deserve so many presents! We're gonna have to tell the real Santa how good you two have been!" He smiled brightly, pulling the two giggling boys into a tight hug. 

Hojoon knelt back down so he was the boys’ level. "We're gonna go get your brothers and surprise them, so you can't let them know it's Appa dressed up as Santa. You're both big boys now so we're trusting you to keep this a secret, okay?"

Taeyang and Sehyuk's eyes lit up, being the oldest of their kids Hojoon knew how much they loved being treated like little adults, they loved getting more responsibilities than their younger brothers. 

"We won't tell them, Daddy, we promise."

"They're gonna be so excited when they think Santa's here." Taeyang bounced on the spot. "I'm gonna go get Hansollie!"

The two of them ran back upstairs, Hojoon breathing a sigh of relief that they hadn't gone too far before the kids walked in on them. 

"I guess you'll have to make your way back onto the nice list later on." Sangdo winked, pulling his beard up in preparation for the kids running down to see Santa Claus. 

 

❄ ❅ ❉

 

"It's Christmas!"

Hojoon and Sangdo were woken by Hansol’s shrill voice as the five-year-old clambered onto their bed. It didn't take long for the rest of the boys to join him in waking up their parents, each running into the room, stocking in hand. It was a pain trying to sneak eleven stockings onto the foot of their kids' bed without any of the waking up, but it was worth it to hear their excited gasps in the morning, thinking Santa Claus had been in their room. 

"Come on then, let’s see what Santa brought you." Hojoon beamed, settling Sanggyun in his lap as he helped the toddler open his gifts. 

The boys' smiles grew with every present they unwrapped, even though their stockings were just full with small, toys and chocolates they didn't even ask for. Sangdo sighed at the pile of wrapping paper that was left on their bed; he'd deal with that later. 

"Are you ready to go downstairs?"

The boys cheered, zealously jumping down from the bed to rush downstairs behind their father. 

"Santa's been!" Jiho shouted, hands clapping together as his eyes fell on a pair of snowy footprints on the doormat, already too hyper to realise that the footprints were actually made from washing powder and not snow. 

The boys ran into the living room, jaws dropping at the piles of presents around the tree. Sangdo and Hojoon would save all year to be able to afford as many presents as possible for the boys, not wanting them to miss out on having an amazing Christmas like all of their friends just because they had so many siblings. They felt that the boys deserved to be spoilt due to a lot of them having such bad starts in life. 

"Appa! Look at all the presents! Which ones are mine?" Yoonchul screamed, darting around the living room to try and figure out which of the wrapped boxes belonged to him. 

"Santa wrapped each of your presents in different coloured paper, try and find your name and which ones are yours." Having so many kids it could get confusing trying to remember what they had bought for who, especially once the presents were wrapped. They had learnt from years of confusion and wasting name tags it was easier to colour co-ordinate the gifts. 

Sangdo and Hojoon watched as the boys tore into the colourful paper, screaming thank you's and smiling widely as they recognised the toys from their Christmas list. Nothing made them happier than when their boys were happy, they had even decided they didn't need to buy each other expensive gifts anymore, preferring to spend as much as they could on their children. 

"Are you all happy with what you got?" Hojoon was swamped with bear hugs as the boys thanked their fathers, more than pleased with the gifts they had received. 

"Can we start playing?" Hyunho asked, ready to rip open a remote control car he had been asking for for months. 

"Not yet, I have one more surprise."

Hojoon turned to his husband, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember what Sangdo was talking about. He couldn't remember having anything else planned. 

"Yu Hojoon," Sangdo looked the blonde straight in the eye, giving the elder butterflies, even after all these years. He got down on one knee, causing Hojoon's breath to hitch as his mind flashed back to Sangdo's proposal over eleven years ago. "Will you marry me?"

Hojoon's eyes widened as Sangdo popped open a small box, a gold ring with a solitaire diamond nestled in red velvet sat inside. He tilted his head, confused. "We're already married."

"Then will you marry me again? It's our ten year anniversary next year, I think we should renew our vows so the kids can be involved."

Hyosang screamed excitedly. He had always wanted to go to a wedding, especially his fathers'. "Daddy please say yes!"

"Say yes, Daddy!"

"We wanna see you guys get married!"

"Please, Daddy, say yes!"

The boys crowded around their father, pulling at his t-shirt and sweat pants as they whined for him to say yes. They knew how much their parents loved each other, and they were dying to see them say their vows. 

He looked back at his husband, who was staring up at him with hopeful eyes before his gaze fell to the ring. It was gorgeous. They had never bothered with engagement rings the first time Sangdo proposed, Hojoon had always insisted he didn't need one, that he would rather put the money towards the wedding or their honeymoon. 

"Well? Will you marry me? Again?" 

"Of course I will!" Hojoon cried as the boys cheered around them, cooing as Sangdo got to his feet to catch his husband in a deep kiss, arms wrapped around the blonde's smaller frame. 

Hojoon's cheeks hurt from smiling as Sangdo slid the ring on his finger; it looked so perfect nestled against his gold wedding band. Hojoon had no idea how he had gotten so lucky when it came to Sangdo, the younger was everything he could have hoped for in a partner. He was an amazing husband and an even better father, and Hojoon loved everything about him. 

Hojoon let his eyes flutter shut against Sangdo's neck as the brunette looped his arms back around Hojoon's waist, drawing him into a tight hug. Hojoon revelled in the warmth of his husband, of his family as the kids cuddled into their father’s legs, feeling left out. 

"I love you." He whispered against Sangdo's skin, quiet enough so only his husband would be able to hear. 

"I love you too, baby. Always."


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are always fun in the Yu household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff and antics from my fave family!!!

Hojoon's mornings started at 5:30. They didn't have to. But that's when Sangdo's mornings started, and that half an hour before the kids started to wake up were often the most time he got to spend with his husband. 

"Five more minutes." He snuggled into Sangdo's warmth. Getting up at 5:35 wasn't going to hurt anyone. He didn't want to let go of Sangdo just yet. 

"If you get up now we'll have time for an extra-long shower." Sangdo whispered in the blonde's ear, Hojoon's eyes snapping open. 

Sangdo chuckled to himself, he wasn't sure he had ever seen Hojoon move so fast, springing out of bed and legging it to their en suite. Hojoon let out a whine as he walked into the door handle, shirt half pulled over his head, obscuring his view. 

"Hurry up!" He whisper-shouted as Sangdo sauntered over to the bathroom, pulling at the youngers t-shirt as soon as he was within grabbing distance. He wanted him naked. Like, now. 

"God, you're so impatient." Sangdo chuckled, nipping at his husband's earlobe as he reached to turn the shower on. Nothing killed the mood more than freezing cold water that hadn't quite adjusted bucketing down on them. 

"Well we don't have much time and I want this," Hojoon less than subtly stuck his hand down Sangdo’s boxers to grab the youngers dick, making him stifle a yelp, "in me as soon as possible."

Sangdo’s eyes met Hojoon’s, his dark irises drenched with hunger as he lunged forward to catch Hojoon’s bottom lip between his own in a greedy kiss. 

Hojoon tugged at the elastic of Sangdo’s underwear, urging the brunette to get rid of them as he shimmied out of his own, moaning into his husband's mouth as they kissed.

He bit down on his bottom lip as they pulled apart, breathing heavily as Sangdo’s eyes raked over his body. He was pretty proud of himself for managing to keep his twenty-year-old figure despite having eleven kids. 

Before he knew it Sangdo’s lips were back on his, hands firmly on his hips, pushing Hojoon back into the shower and up against the tiled wall.  

This was by far his favourite way to start the day. 

Sangdo’s hands trailing all over his skin as the water pelted down on them. His lips and tongue running up the column of his neck, teeth grazing against sensitive skin. Fingers tangled in hair and teeth clashing together in open mouthed kisses. His leg hooking around Sangdo’s thicker ones to give the younger more room to move. The hushed moans and gasps and cries for more. The overwhelming sensation of having the man he loved moving inside of him. That one of a kind connection that only they had. The intimacy. The seeing stars. The love. 

"Fuck! Sangdo!"

His back arched against the tiled wall as he came, fingernails digging into his husband's shoulders. It didn't take long until Sangdo caught up, a second wave of pleasure hitting Hojoon as the brunette filled him. 

He let his forehead fall against Sangdo's, wet strands of blonde obstructing his view as he kissed the other, deeply, languidly. He giggled to himself as Sangdo lathered up his hair between fleeting kisses, making sure to use the shampoo Hojoon liked best. He always felt truly spoiled with Sangdo. Like he was the only person that mattered. The only adult person, anyway. 

Hojoon's eyes fluttered shut as Sangdo towelled off his platinum hair. He missed this. He missed being able to spend hours just doing menial things with his husband. He wouldn't change his family for the world, but he was dying for the two of them to get away just for a couple of days and spend some quality time together. It had been way too long. But finding someone to look after eleven boys was easier said than done. 

Sangdo nuzzled into Hojoon's cheek, arms wrapping around his husband. 

"I love you so much." Sangdo whispered into Hojoon's ear, breath hot on the elder's skin. Even after ten years of marriage, sixteen years of being together, Hojoon still got butterflies when those three words fell from Sangdo's lips. He knew the brunette still said them with as much conviction, if not more, as the first time. 

"I love you t-"

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"

Hojoon sighed, head falling forward against Sangdo's chest. "Guess it's time for breakfast."

Hojoon wrangled the boys around the dining table, pouring out eleven bowls of five different types cereal. He wished they would agree on one type of cereal, but he knew that was asking for way too much considering how picky his kids could be. 

"Okay. Hyosang," he started, trying to convince Sanggyun that eating cereal with a spoon was more effective than using his hands, "you have stage school at six so please try not to get covered in mud or anything cause I won't have time to clean you up before you go. Dongsung, Hyunho, you have both have football tonight after school, so your Appa will pick you up later. Tae-"

"Ugh, I don't even like football it's a dumb sport." Hyunho huffed, spoon clattering against his overly milky bowl. 

"Well, tough, you're going." He really didn't have time for Hyunho changing his favourite sport on a weekly basis. "Tae, you have your guitar lesson today so don't forget to take it with you. Jiho, Byungjoo, you're having dinner at your friend Eli's tonight so please, _please_ be on your best behaviour, I don't need a repeat of last time." Hojoon physically shuddered as he remembered the last time his twins had went to someone's house and they had decided the kid's room would look better if it were red instead of blue and proceeded to smear paint all over the walls. 

"Daddy I don't wanna eat this anymore." Hansol whined, pushing his bowl away. 

"What? Why not, you love Coco Pops, baby."

"But they're in milk!"

Hojoon cocked his head. "And?"

"And milk comes from cows!"

"Ew!" Dongsung exclaimed, milk dribbling down his chin as he stared at his brother in disbelief. "Milk comes from cows?! That's gross!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes. He couldn't decide if he was rolling them because he couldn't deal with his kids being put off yet another type of food or because somehow they didn't already know milk came from cows. 

Sehyuk mimicked his father's response. "Where did you think milk came from?"

"I dunno." Dongsung shrugged. "I've never really thought about it."

"Well, I think it's nasty and I'm not drinking milk anymore." Hansol folded his arms across his chest, turning his nose up at his bowl of cereal in front of him. "In fact, I'm not eating any animal stuff anymore!"

"Hansol, you can't be serio-"

"Babe, can you sort my tie out for me?"

Hojoon sighed as his husband entered the kitchen-dining room. "Your son has decided he's a vegan." He hissed, reaching up to adjust the brunettes tie. He had no idea how Sangdo still managed to be so terrible at Windsor knots considering he wore a tie five days a week. 

Sangdo suppressed a chuckle. Every time one of the kids did someone wrong Hojoon would always refer to him as _'your son'_ as opposed to _'our son'._

"I'm gonna take a guess at...Hansol or Jiho." 

"Right first time."

Sangdo sighed, glancing across at his five-year-old who was still refusing to eat his breakfast. 

"Hansol, sweetie, what's this about you not wanting to drink milk?"

"It's from cows, Appa! That's so gross why would I wanna drink something from cows?"

"Yeah, me either. It's gross." Dongsung echoed, mirroring his brother in pushing his bowl away. 

Sangdo quirked an eyebrow. "You realise beef comes from cows, right boys?" 

The two of them tilted their heads. 

"So that means no spaghetti bolognese, or lasagne-"

"Or burgers." Hojoon chirped in, hoping that would help sway them. 

"What?!" Dongsung’s jaw dropped. "Burgers come from cows too? But they're so tasty." The six-year-old pouted, reconsidering his bowl of cereal. "Okay, there's no way I'm not eating burgers." Hojoon smiled to himself as Dongsung went back to eating his breakfast. 

Hansol, however, wasn't quite so easy to persuade, and Hojoon really couldn't be dealing with making a separate meal for one of his kids. Cooking for thirteen was hard enough already. 

"You know, Hansollie, milk is in a lot of the things you love."

Hansol’s eyes narrowed slightly. "Like what?"

"Ice cream."

"Cheese." Sangdo joined back in, sensing how much his husband wanted to change their son's mind. 

"Cake."

"Cookies."

"Chocolate."

Hansol eyes widened. He couldn't have chocolate if he didn't drink milk? 

"No chocolate!?"

Hojoon shook his head. "All chocolate has milk in, sweetie." A tiny white lie, he knew fine well there were vegan alternatives out there, but he would at least rather Hansol wait until he was in high school before he changed his dietary requirements. It was just too much while he had eleven kids under the age of eight. 

Hansol gaped. Maybe milk wasn't so gross after all. It made chocolate. _Chocolate_. 

"Fine." He huffed, pulling the bowl back towards him. He couldn't cope with not having chocolate. He'd get over the fact milk came from cows even though it was really gross. 

"Oh, thank God." Hojoon breathed, head falling against Sangdo’s chest. That was one crisis averted. 

Sangdo laughed gently, wrapping an arm around Hojoon’s shoulders. Their kids really were something else. "I have to go now, babe. Think you'll cope?" 

Hojoon sighed, glancing over to the table where the kids had pretty much finished their breakfast. There wasn't _too_ much of it on the table, he guessed. 

"I'll cope." He smiled back, rising up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Sangdo’s lips. "Kids! Say bye to your Appa, he has to go to work."

Sangdo grabbed the files he needed for the day, blowing kisses to the kids as he left, knowing from past experience going around the table to try and kiss them all on the forehead took way too much time and usually ended up in him covered in food somehow. 

"Bye kids, love you!" He gave them one last wave before turning to Hojoon. "You too, baby."

Hojoon inwardly cursed himself for blushing. He was way too old to be blushing. "Have a good day, love you."

"Awww." Hyosang mused, head resting on his hands as he watched the scene unfold. "You two are so cute!"

Hojoon cleared his throat as he flushed deeper. "Okay everyone upstairs, time to get ready."

He plucked the smaller kids from their booster seats as the rest of them ran upstairs. He would deal with the dishes later... or maybe leave them for the cleaner. Yeah, probably that. 

He was glad that most of the kids were old enough to dress themselves now. Whether they did it right or not, however, was another matter. 

"Jiho, take that sweater off, turtlenecks aren’t school uniform." 

"Sanggyun! That shirt is covered in ketchup; did you get that out of the laundry?"

"No, you can't wear shorts, Taeyang, it's February. You'll freeze."

"Hyunho, sweetie, don't forget to pack your gym kit. You're not getting out of football practice that easily."

"Byungjoo, hurry up, we don't have time to watch cartoons."

"Hyosang what are you wear- It's not a fancy dress day."

Sometimes he wondered how they managed to pull this off with barely any accidents. By sometimes he meant every single day. Ten kids getting ready for school at once should probably descend into chaos on the regular, but it usually went pretty smoothly with minimal arguments. 

He smiled to himself as he buttoned up Sangwon's cardigan. He loved that he still got to dress his youngest up in whatever he wanted every day. School uniforms were boring. His kids all had so many cute clothes that he had spent hours shopping for and he hated that they could only wear them at the weekends. Non-uniform days were his favourite part of the school year. His kids were always by far the best dressed. 

"Daddy...I'm stuck."

_Stuck?_

He turned to the doorway of Sangwon's room where Yoonchul was standing, school jumper over his head, arms stuck straight up in the air. What the...

"Honey, what have you done?" He laughed gently to himself as the five-year-old struggled. How had he managed to get in this state?

He tried to pull the jumper back off, but it was well and truly stuck. _How...?_ He checked the size label, sighing. 

"Chullie, this is Byungjoo's jumper." There was only about a year between them but Yoonchul towered over the smaller of the twins. Byungjoo still wore an age 3 whereas Yoonchul was already in an age 7. No wonder he was stuck. 

His son was starting to get anxious; Hojoon knew he was slightly claustrophobic. 

"Baby, stop struggling. Try to stay still so I can get this off for you." Yoonchul had managed to get himself wedged into the jumper; Hojoon was sure with just a little more tugging he'd be able to worm Yoonchul out of the royal blue sweater. Just a bit more...

 _Finally_. 

He managed to pull the jumper off, Yoonchul whimpering softly now he was free, being able to lower his arms. His eyes were watery as his breathing intensified. 

Hojoon pulled the five-year-old to his chest, shushing into his dark hair as he tried to calm his son down. "It's okay baby, you're okay." He rocked the boy slightly, knowing it was something that made him feel at ease since Hojoon had first met him. 

Yoonchul sniffled softly against his father's t-shirt. He wasn't as touchy or affectionate as his brothers, but hugs off Hojoon always made him feel better. 

"Thanks, Daddy."

"It's okay, precious. Let's go find your real jumper, hm?"

Hojoon managed to get all of the boys back downstairs to get their jackets on. Seeing them all in their little school uniforms made his heart flutter every single morning. Sure, they weren't the most exciting of outfits, but they looked _adorable_. It wouldn't be long until Sangwon was joining them. The idea of all eleven of his kids in matching jumpers and polo shirts almost made him well up. But he didn't have time to be soppy and emotional; they really needed to get to school. 

"Everyone wrap up warm, it's still cold out and I don't want anyone getting sick!" He shouted down the hallway as the kids grabbed their coats and scarves from the cloak room. 

"Daddy this hat doesn't even go with my outfit." Jiho pouted as Hojoon popped a Fair Isle bobble hat on his glossy black hair. 

"You look fine, Jiji, go get your shoes on."

Winter was actually his favourite season. He loved seeing them all in puffy coats and numerous layers. It made them look extra cute and squishy. 

"I don't wanna wear gloves, Daddy, they're for girls!"

Hojoon sighed. This seemed to be a daily argument he had with Byungjoo lately. Yesterday he didn't want to go to dance class because it was for girls. Now it was the gloves. He had to hold himself back from launching into a whole _'gender stereotypes are bullshit'_ rant in front of a group of small children. He made a mental note to think up a child friendly way to explain it later on, because if they didn't leave in the next five minutes they were definitely going to be late. 

"Unless you want your fingers to freeze and fall off, you're wearing them. And hurry up because we have to go."

He double checked that all the boys had their coats zipped up, backpacks on and lunches packed before they left. 

He scooped Sangwon up in his arms, his youngest was only a few months younger than Sanggyun, but he was way more clingy and seemed to hate walking anywhere unless necessary. He knew he had to try and get the three-year-old used to walking on his own, but now wasn't the time. 

"Okay, everyone pair up and hold hands." They walked to school almost every morning considering it was just a couple of streets away, the only exceptions being the rare days Sangdo had off or started later so they could take both cars. Or if it was pouring and Hojoon would suck up his pride and take the ugly minivan he hated with a passion. Getting ten kids to walk alongside him without wandering off or dawdling was difficult to say the least, and after losing Hyosang for fifteen of the worst minutes of his life one time, he made them buddy up whenever they were walking. That seemed to stop the more adventurous ones from straying away, and it seemed to keep them all together. It made his life a hell of a lot easier. 

He was used to the stares they would get in the streets. A tiny blonde with a toddler in his arms, obsessively checking behind him as five pairs of kids walking in line followed. Most people in their neighbourhood knew they were all his babies, but he often wondered if people thought he was a nanny or something. Because honestly, who would be crazy enough to have eleven boys? 

"Shit!"

Hojoon halted. Was that one of his...?

"Daddy, I forgot my guitar!"

"Tae! What have I told you about swearing?" He hissed at his eldest, trying to ignore the looks he got from the other parents as they approached the school. 

"But I left it at home!" The seven-year-old pouted, swinging his arms, and in turn Hansol's arm due to their hands being clasped so tightly together. 

Hojoon sighed. He had totally forgotten about it too. "I'll drop it off before your lesson, okay. Now apologise for using bad words."

"Sorry, Daddy." The brunette muttered, pushing his wire rimmed glasses further up his nose. Not swearing was hard. 

Hojoon would never admit it aloud but this was by far the least stressful part of his day; dropping the kids off on the school yard. He loved his kids with all his heart but he looked forward to the couple of hours of peace and quiet he would get while they were at school. They were someone else's problem just for a little while. 

One thing he hated about dropping them off, however, was the small talk he was expected to make with the other parents. There was this one group of particularly bitchy moms who, no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to avoid. 

"Hojoon!"

He inwardly whined, telling his kids to run along and talk to their friends before they were called to line up as said group of bitchy moms approached him. 

"We just can't wait for the twins' birthday! No doubt it'll be a...spectacle." 

_A spectacle? The fuck is that supposed to mean?_

"Have you never considered getting a nanny?"

_No. I'm more than capable of looking after my own children, unlike some people, sweetie._

"Have you ever thought about cutting Jiho's hair? He's starting to look like a little girl."

_He likes it like that and he looks adorable. Shut the fuck up._

"Looking after eleven kids must take a toll, how much Botox have you had? You must tell me who you go to!"

 _None. My skin is naturally tight and glowy. Sorry you can't relate, you leathery bitch_. 

"It's truly amazing how you manage to look after so many kids, but what about your husband? Do you have any time left for him? You don't want him going elsewhere like Marsha's did."

"We fucked this morning, but thanks for being so interested in our sex life." 

_Oh shit. I said that one out loud, didn't I?_

Thankfully the bell rang so he had an excuse to make a quick exit and say one last goodbye and _'I love you'_ to his kids. 

He smiled to himself as the boys turned back to wave at the father as they went into the building line by line. Okay so maybe he missed them a little while they were at school. 

"It's just you and me now then, Sangwonnie. Wanna go to work?"

The three-year-old giggled, clapping his gloved hands together as Hojoon carried him off down the street. 

Hojoon loved that he had the privilege of working from home, and working for himself for that matter. It made looking after the kids so much easier, and he could go at his own pace, which usually came in helpful when Sangwon was whining for attention. 

"Daddy!"

"One second, sweetie, I just need to send this email!"

Hojoon was a self-titled property developer. Only because it sounded way better than landlord. He liked interior designer too, actually. That sounded pretty fancy. 

He and Sangdo owned a few houses which they rented out, usually to groups of students. But in the past couple of years as more and more of the kids started school Hojoon felt like he needed to do something else. Going from looking after eleven kids to just having Sanggyun and Sangwon left on the weekdays left him feeling a little empty. Sangdo suggested that maybe he should use the peace and quiet to relax and unwind, but that just wasn't Hojoon. That sounded _really_ boring. 

That's when he convinced Sangdo to bid on a house at auction for him to do up and sell on. It became his twelfth baby. His twelfth and most problematic baby as he soon realised why they managed to get it for so cheap. Pretty much all of the plumbing and electrical had to be ripped out and redone. The windows weren't double glazed. The garden was a state. The entire place needed replastered. And the ceiling in the kitchen was about ready to fall through. It was a pain in the ass, but it kept him occupied. 

"But Daddy! I wanna watch this!" Sangwon whined, trying to clamber up on the sofa next to his father, DVD in hand. 

Hojoon sighed, putting his laptop to one side as he helped the toddler up onto the seat, taking the DVD from his tiny hands and popping it on. Hopefully that would keep him entertained for a bit while Hojoon tried to haggle with this particularly dickish contractor. 

"Daddy!" Sangwon whined again. "You have to watch too!"

"Baby, Daddy's busy working."

Sangwon huffed, round cheeks puffing out. He didn't want to watch it alone. 

Hojoon's heart practically melted. It was a wonder he managed to get any work done considering he was physically unable to say no to Sangwon's pouty face

"Just give me five minutes, okay. Then we can watch whatever you want." The emails could wait, and if worst came to worst he could just send them from his phone when Sangwon wasn't paying attention. 

Sangwon squealed with delight, legs kicking against the sofa, seemingly pleased with the deal. He watched his father intently, with wide eyes as he finished off his work. He didn't really know what five minutes was, he couldn't tell the time, but he knew it wasn't long. 

Hojoon could almost feel himself sweating as Sangwon stared at him. _Jesus, he could be really intense when he wanted to be_. He couldn't really concentrate with those dark eyes boring into his skull. 

He gave up, tossing his laptop aside in favour of scooping up a giggling Sangwon in his arms and lying back against the arm of the sofa. His heart swelled as his youngest snuggled into his chest, thumb finding its way into his mouth as he laughed softly at the movie he had forced Hojoon to put on. 

Hojoon did love the peace and quiet of having most of the kids at school, to some extent. It was nice to have a little break from eleven hyperactive kids running around causing all sorts of trouble. 

But he honestly had no idea how he was going to cope come September when Sangwon would start school. Then he'd be all alone. Completely alone. No hyperactive kids running around and causing any trouble for six whole hours. 

He was absolutely dreading it. Sangwon was his baby. Well, they were all his babies, but Sangwon was the youngest, his proper baby. The idea of him growing up, even just to go to school made him feel a little bit sick. He couldn't believe it had come to this already. 

He closed his eyes, willing the thoughts away before he went into full on existential crisis mode thinking about how before he knew it they'd be teenagers or married with kids of their own. He wasn't old enough to be a grandparent. 

He snapped back to reality as Sangwon stirred in his arms, stubby fingers gripping around Hojoon's. It made him smile. Sangwon reminded him of Sangdo so much. He was so soft spoken and kind, and despite being the youngest he always seemed to want to look after his brothers. 

He pressed a soft kiss to the small boy's head, nose nuzzling into his dark hair. 

"I love you, Daddy." Sangwon whispered out, barely awake as his fingers tightened around Hojoon’s, not wanting to let go of his father. 

Nothing mattered more to Hojoon than those four words. 

"I love you too, Sangwonnie."

 


	5. Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to apologise for how ridiculously far fetched this is but,,,,,,so is two guys getting married and adopting 11 boys???
> 
> ps this wasn't meant to be 13k i really don't know what happened rip

Hojoon hummed to himself as he brushed through Jiho's hair. Out of all of his kids, Jiho was the one that took longest getting ready, even for school where he had to wear the same things as his brothers, he insisted on his hair being perfect. 

Hojoon had never met Byungjoo and Jiho's biological parents, but he figured they must have been gorgeous to have created such beautiful children. Byungjoo had the longest eyelashes he had ever seen, while Jiho had the most perfect bone structure, even under his chubby puppy fat cheeks, Hojoon could tell his cheekbones and jawline were going to be amazing as he grew. They both had huge eyes; Byungjoo's were round and wide, whereas Jiho's were catlike, but his irises were so big and black they made his hooded eyes look massive. They both had the poutiest little lips he had ever seen and ridiculously thick, shiny black hair. 

Ridiculously thick, shiny black hair that Jiho refused to let anyone cut. It had gotten to the point where the ends were resting on his shoulders, where Hojoon had to pin the slightly shorter bits at the front which were once upon a time the four-year-olds fringe behind his ear so they wouldn't get in his eyes as he played with his brothers. It was a hassle washing, drying and brushing Jiho's hair to perfection, especially considering how bratty the boy would get if it wasn't done to his standard, but Hojoon had to admit he looked adorable with longer hair. It framed his face perfectly. 

"Okay, sweetie, you're ready."

Jiho jumped up from where he was sitting cross legged in Hojoon’s lap to run to the mirror and look at himself. 

"Thank you, Daddy! I look cute!"

Hojoon smiled to himself. Everyone always assumed Jiho was Hojoon’s biological son due to how similar they were, or at least thought Jiho had been with them since he was a baby and had picked up on a lot of his father's interests. 

He scooped Jiho up from where he was preening himself in front of the mirror to take him downstairs to join his brothers who were zipping their coats up, ready for dance class. 

Dance had always been something Hojoon loved, and it was something he insisted his kids do. It was a great way for them to release any excess energy on a Saturday morning, so he could get some work done later on once they were all down for a nap, and he felt like every kid should have some kind of hobby, preferably one that kept them healthy. 

"I hope my girlfriend thinks I look cute today."

Hojoon nearly dropped Jiho as he carried him down the stairs. 

"Girlfriend?" 

Jiho nodded, a wide grin on his face. "She's a princess. She has lots of crowns, she brought them into school for show and tell."

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow.  _Princess?_

"She wears pretty dresses and wins them every week at pa- pag- panjets." Jiho's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the word. He was pretty sure it was something like that. 

"Pageants?" Hojoon offered, trying to help his son out.

"Yeah them! She's gonna be at class today!"

Hojoon hummed, not really sure how to respond to his four-year-old son having a girlfriend. 

"You ready?" Sangdo smiled at him from the bottom of the stairs, Sangwon in his arms as he began to open the front door. 

Piling the kids into the cars was always...fun. First would be the argument of who was going with which parent, then came the struggle of strapping eleven squirming boys into their car seats. It always added at least an extra fifteen minutes onto their travelling time. 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" He glanced up at his mirror to check who it was that was actually talking to him as he followed Sangdo's car up ahead. 

"Do you think Miss Shin will let us play games today?" Hansol asked, kicking his feet in time to the music that played on the radio. 

"She's on holiday, remember? I'm gonna be teaching you today."

Hojoon honestly had no idea how he had been roped into it, but he had agreed to take the Saturday morning dance class while the boys' normal teacher was out of the country, as if he didn't have enough to do already. He had done it in the past, having eleven children of his own gave him plenty of practice when it came to controlling a group of hyperactive kids in a dance studio. 

"Oh." Hansol's face fell a little. He wanted to show off the dance he and Byungjoo had made up to their teacher. "Well, will you let us play games?"

Hojoon rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered paying for dance classes when they seemed to enjoy playing games more. 

"Maybe, if you're good and pay attention."

The boys bounded into the studio to go see their friends as Hojoon began to set up the things he needed for the lesson. 

"So, Jiho has a girlfriend." Hojoon elbowed Sangdo in the ribs to get his attention as he fiddled with the speakers. 

The brunette almost choked on his coffee. "A  _girlfriend_? He's four." 

Hojoon shrugged. "She comes to this class apparently. I think it's that blonde girl that always wears purple. Jiho said she does pageants."

"Pageants?" Sangdo quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that where they put a load of makeup on kids and judge them on how cute they are?"

Hojoon shrugged again. "I think there's a bit more to it than that. They have like a talent section and little themed costumes and-" He paused as he realised the quizzical look his husband was shooting him. "What? I watch a lot of reality TV." Working from home meant Hojoon spent most of his time watching either cartoons or shows about rich housewives or pageant kids, he couldn't concentrate without some kind of background noise anymore. 

Sangdo stifled a laugh. "I still think it's kinda wrong. Parading kids around like that."

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Hojoon didn't have time to respond as someone wrapped around his leg, he looked down to see Byungjoo pouting up at him. "When are we starting?"

Sangdo carded his fingers through Byungjoo's dark hair as he stood, pecking his husband on the cheek. "I guess I'll leave you to it then." Dancing wasn't really Sangdo's thing, and if he was being perfectly honest, he was more than happy to leave the blonde with a room of screaming kids while he went home and relaxed. 

He waved bye to the kids, reminding them to listen to their father as he made his way to leave the studio. 

"Go pick up some stuff for dinner!" Hojoon shouted just before he got the chance to shut the door. So much for relaxing. 

"Okay, everyone! Time to warm up!"

Hojoon was thankful that the class didn't go too badly and his boys actually decided to listen to him for an entire hour without acting up. He absolutely loved watching them dance. They were only young but they were talented. Some more than others. Taeyang wasn't really that into it, Hojoon was pretty sure his eldest would rather be curled up somewhere with a book than prancing around, but for now, until he showed an interest in any other type of physical activity, Hojoon insisted he kept going. He couldn't deal with Taeyang being more hyperactive than his brothers at the weekend because he wasn't tired from dance class. 

But then there was Hansol, he absolutely adored dancing, so much so that Hojoon had enrolled him in extra dance classes after school so he could get a taste for which style he liked best. Sangdo was pretty sure it was because he was Hojoon’s biological son and that he was going to grow up to be very similar to his father. Hojoon beamed at that, he had absolutely no problem with Hansol being a mini version of himself. 

The twins were beginning to catch up to Hansol’s level, despite only being four, they actually seemed to be really talented dancers. It was the only time the two of them focused, instead of getting distracted by something menial and running off to explore it. 

Byungjoo, however, was starting to lose interest, which Hojoon thought was a shame. He had begun to get fixated on what were classed as _'girly things'_ and not wanting anything to do with them. Hojoon wondered if it was to do with his height, he still wasn't catching up to Jiho, and despite him insisting on keeping his hair short, unlike his brother, because of his pretty features people would often mistake him for a girl. He really hated it. 

Hojoon and Sangdo had tried to raise their kids with the values that nothing is gendered. That boys can wear pink and play with dolls and girls can have short hair and like football. But it didn't seem to be getting through to Byungjoo and it worried Hojoon, especially considering some of his brothers had more of an interest in stereotypically feminine things. The idea of any of his kids being on bad terms with one another as they grew up devastated him. 

He wrapped up the class, praising all of the kids for doing such a good job as their parents came to pick them up. Sangdo hadn't got back yet, so he allowed the boys to play between themselves in the studio as he tidied up. 

"Daddy, did you see my girlfriend?" Jiho settled himself down next to Hojoon as he observed the kids playing stuck in the mud, making sure it didn't end in tears. 

"I did, baby, she's very pretty." Hojoon had noticed the way Jiho seemed to stick to the blonde girl’s side all through the dance class. It was sweet, really. "Don't you think you're a little young for a girlfriend, though?"

Jiho shook his head, strands of black falling over his face. "I'm very grown up for my age, Daddy."

Hojoon laughed to himself as he ran his fingers through Jiho's locks, adjusting the pinned back bits that had fallen out while he was dancing. Maybe he should have tied them back in a little ponytail instead. That would look adorable. 

"That's why I wanna do panjets too."

"Pageants." Hojoon corrected, not fully taking in what Jiho said as he fashioned a tiny ponytail on the top of his son's head with what used to be his fringe. He was right. It did look adorable. 

"Yeah, those. Kaija says they're fun and I can dance as my talent!"

 _Kaija? Who the fuck is Kaija? Oh, right, his girlfriend_. 

 _Wait_. Hojoon finally twigged onto what Jiho was talking about. 

"You want to do a beauty pageant?" Hojoon's eyebrows shot up under his blonde hair. That wasn't something he had ever expected to have to deal with, having eleven sons. 

"Yeah, I wanna win pretty crowns!"

Hojoon blinked. He didn't really know how to process that. All he knew about child beauty pageants was from what he had seen on tv, and he wasn't sure that was the right environment for his kid. 

But Jiho  _was_  gorgeous. There was no doubt in his mind that if he did enter one of these things he'd come out on top. He was a talented dancer too, there was no way anyone would be able to beat him. 

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Hojoon was ridiculously competitive, especially when it came to his kids, he wanted them to excel in everything they were passionate about.

He guessed it could be fun, and it would be something to keep Jiho focused, the four-year-old always needed to be entertained in one way or another or he'd just whine and complain about being bored. Just dancing didn't seem to be enough for him anymore. 

"I'll think about it, honey."

 

♔♕♔

 

Hojoon did think about it, and he decided that maybe natural pageants were the way to go. They seemed a lot less expensive and he wasn't willing to spend a shit load of money on something that Jiho may decide he doesn't even like that much. Plus, his son was naturally beautiful, he didn't need makeup and ridiculous costumes to win. 

And Hojoon really wanted to win. But, he remembered to tell Jiho that it was the taking part, not the winning that counted, he didn't want the four-year-old to get upset and think his father wasn't proud of him if he messed up or didn't come in first place. 

Not that it mattered. Because he did win. Hojoon ignored the fact there were only four other boys competing in the whole thing, because _his_ son won and that was all that mattered. 

"This is dumb."

Hojoon sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time as the small boy in his arms spoke up. Taking Jiho anywhere of course meant Byungjoo had to tag along, despite having absolutely no interest in pageants. 

Jiho was on track to win his sixth pageant, and Hojoon couldn't be prouder. Byungjoo, however, wasn't so impressed. 

"Daddy, I'm bored! They do the same boring stuff every week I'm bored!" The four-year-old whined, wriggling on his father's lap. 

"Well, you could have just stayed at home and played with your brothers, Joo."

Byungjoo huffed. "But Jiji's here."

Honestly, he found it adorable how close his twins were, they were practically inseparable, completely unable to do anything without the other. 

"Daddy! Daddy! There's a lady that wants to speak to you!" Jiho came bounding over to them, Byungjoo instantly trying to squirm out of Hojoon’s grasp to get to his brother. 

A lady? That was awfully vague, it could be anyone, there were- Oh. Some woman was heading over to them from across the room. 

"Hi! You must be Jiho's father!"

Hojoon blinked "Yeah, he's mine." 

"Well, we think he's absolutely gorgeous." Hojoon beamed proudly, scooping the tall four-year-old up in his arms and cuddling him into his chest, earning him a whine from Byungjoo. "Have you ever thought about entering him in glitz pageants?"

Glitz pageants? Like the ones he had seen on TV? With all the crazy bejewelled outfits and fake hair and teeth and makeup? Hojoon would be lying if he said he hadn't been drawn to them. He loved anything like that. Anything over the top. But he wasn't sure he wanted to subject his kid to that level if superficiality. Jiho was pretty enough to win already. 

"I dunno if that's really his scene."

"Just, he doesn't really have much competition here."

Hojoon hummed. That was true. Jiho did seem to win without even trying. He had even whined on the way over here that he was getting bored. Natural pageants didn't have a whole lot to them, he didn't really have to practice or anything. Just stand there and look pretty. 

"Glitz looks fun Daddy!"

It wasn't the first time Jiho had expressed an interest in that side of the pageant world, the four-year-old had sat through a number of episodes of Toddlers & Tiaras with his father, marvelling over the crystals and routines and giant crowns. 

"It's not gonna be like what we watch on TV for you baby. You'd have to wear a suit." The male side of pageantry wasn’t as exciting as what the girls got to do. They weren't too different to the natural pageants he was already doing which is why Hojoon didn't really see the point in entering. 

"Why do girls get to wear all the cute clothes it's not fair!" Jiho huffed, turning in his father's lap to look up at the blonde. 

Hojoon knew Jiho wasn't like most boys. He seemed to have more of an interest in fashion and makeup than sports. He hated playing outside with his brothers if it involved getting dirty and he much preferred Sleeping Beauty to Cars. He would have absolutely no problem with his son getting up on stage in a cupcake dress, full face of makeup and curled hair extensions to compete against the girls. But he knew that wasn't how these things worked. 

"Actually," the lady had taken a seat in the row behind them, "I was going to suggest he competed against the girls."

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow. _What?_ Surely that wasn't allowed. 

"I'm one of the directors of a pageant in the next city over and we're trying to make things more progressive. We've had a lot of boys show interest in doing what the girls do."

Jiho let out a small squeak of excitement, jumping out of Hojoon's lap to stand on the chair next to him, facing the director. "So, I'd get to wear pretty dresses and dance?"

The lady nodded, smiling brightly. Jiho's eyes widened. That exactly what he had wanted when he asked his daddy if he could do pageants. Not this. It wasn't the same as on TV, as what his girlfriend did. That looked way more fun. 

"Can I Daddy? Please, I wanna do glitz! Please please please?" Jiho pleaded, eyes sparking as he turned back to the blonde. 

"Why would you wanna wear a dress?" Byungjoo sneered, climbing up on the chair next to his brother. "Are you trying to make my brother into a girl?" He narrowed his eyes at the woman behind them. 

"Byungjoo." Hojoon warned, knowing his son had a tendency to come off as rude. His gaze fell back on Jiho who was staring up at him with such wide, hopeful eyes. He had absolutely no problem with his son getting up on stage in a ridiculously poofy dress. But he wasn't so sure Sangdo would be on board. 

"Daddyyyy!" Jiho whined, desperate for an answer. 

Hojoon sighed. 

"We'll have to see what your Appa says first, baby."

 

♔♕♔

 

"No. absolutely not."

"What? Why?" Hojoon sat on the edge of their bed, the business card the director had given him between his fingers. 

"There are like a million reasons."

Hojoon huffed, he should have known Sangdo would say no, really. He wasn't really okay with Jiho going to beauty pageants full stop. His husband didn't like the idea of his son thinking that people should be judged off of how they look. 

"Like what? He wants this, Sangdo."

"He's just a kid!"

"Yeah, a fucking gorgeous kid that absolutely loves doing this stuff. It's not that different to what he already does at the natural pageants." A little white lie. It was completely different.

"Well if it's not that different, why can't he just keep doing the natural ones?"

"Because he's getting bored. It's the same thing every weekend. He's capable of so much more, Sangdo." Hojoon knew Jiho could go further with this stuff. He was great at remembering routines and his personality shone on stage. Glitz pageants would allow him to compete at a higher level. "He really loves it, baby. You've never seen how happy he is when he's on stage."

Sangdo sighed. Hojoon was right, he had never even seen Jiho perform, opting to stay home with the rest of the kids instead. There was just something about beauty pageants that made him uneasy. He found it weird that people would parade their kids around in ridiculous clothes and tonnes of makeup for someone to judge them on how pretty they were. But he still felt terrible that he had never been there to support his son. 

"I just- I don't know if letting him dress up like that is such a great idea. You know I have no problem with any of our kids not liking conventionally boyish stuff, but I'm worried putting him in a dress is going to make him an easy target."

Hojoon smiled softly, he knew exactly where Sangdo was coming from, but he truly believed this would be good for Jiho. Having something to focus on had really calmed him down at school, they hadn't had as many complaints from his teachers about him distracting the other kids and not paying attention. It seemed to really help him come out of his shell too. Jiho had always been the shyer, more awkward of their twins. He didn't seem to fit in or make friends as easily as Byungjoo did. Hojoon had a feeling part of it stemmed from his height, he was the tallest in his class and it seemed to make him feel uneasy. 

But pageants had given him a lot of self-confidence. He had learnt that it was okay to look different and it had given him the courage to talk to other kids more. He had made friends through pageanting and Hojoon was sure that this new system would help improve his confidence and come out of his shell even more. 

"You should have seen how excited he was when that woman mentioned glitz pageants, baby. I know it's not a typical four-year-old boy’s hobby but I think he'll really enjoy it and it'll be good for his self-esteem. You know he struggles sometimes. And we _have_ always told them to be themselves no matter what." 

Sangdo sighed again. Hojoon was right. That was one value they had always instilled in their children, that they shouldn't hide their true selves or interests just because other people found them weird. 

"Do you think he's transgender?" That was something else that worried Sangdo. Not the idea that Jiho may be transgender, but everything that came with it. The dysphoria, the bullies, the self-loathing. He didn't want any of his kids to have to go through with that. 

Hojoon shrugged. "He's never mentioned anything about wanting to be a girl, I think he's just a bit effeminate. But he's only young so he could be. Would you care if he was?"

"Of course not." Sangdo replied almost instantly. It was the truth, nothing could make him love Jiho any less. 

"Don't you think we should at least let him explore his gender, Sangdo? He lives in a house with twelve other guys, what if he is trans and doesn't feel comfortable coming out when he's older because he's surrounded by all this masculinity?"

Sangdo stifled a laugh at the fact Hojoon was referring to himself as ' _masculine_ '. Now wasn't the time for jokes. 

He would hate to think of Jiho, or any of them, not feeling comfortable in their own skin as they grew up. He hated thinking that they wouldn't feel comfortable telling Hojoon or himself how they felt even more. He really had no problem with any of his boys expressing themselves however they wanted, his main worry was how other people would react. But he knew it was selfish to stop them being how they really were just to benefit narrow minded people. 

"I guess he would look pretty cute in a dress."

Hojoon yelped with excitement, throwing his arms around Sangdo, making the younger fall back onto the bed with the blonde on top of him. 

"He's gonna look fucking adorable! He's gonna be the prettiest kid up there!"

Hojoon peppered Sangdo's face with kisses. He hadn't expected the brunette to come around so quickly. But he was glad he did. He knew this was what Jiho wanted, and he knew he would be amazing at it. Most of all he knew how much it was benefit the four-year-old.

"Oh my god I can't wait to take him shopping!"

 

♔♕♔

 

Hojoon soon realised that there was a lot more to glitz pageants than natural pageants. It wasn't just the plethora of outfits, but the make up, hair, three separate routines and props. Maybe he had taken on more than he could handle. 

"Baby, stay still, I don't want to get mascara in your eye."

It had been a good few months since Jiho had started doing glitz pageants, and he absolutely loved them. The spotlight, the attention, the outfits, winning. Sure, he had a lot more competition here, and it resulted in tears on the way home when he didn't come out on top at first, but Hojoon had assured him that being number one wasn't everything. Fortunately, most pageants tried to make every child feel like a winner, meaning he came away with something sparkly to display on his shelf regardless of how well he placed. 

That didn't dim his competitiveness, however. Or Hojoon’s for that matter. 

Although he taught Jiho that winning wasn't everything, that didn't mean he wanted his son to come in last place. Jiho was incredibly talented, charismatic and fucking gorgeous. Hojoon knew that and wanted to help him grow and thrive. 

When they had first stepped into the glitz world, Hojoon instantly knew how unprepared they were. All of the other kids were so polished and on point and he wanted Jiho to be on that level. He knew his son was more than capable, even when it came to competing against girls. He knew Jiho had it in him to win. 

He spent hours working with Jiho to perfect his routines. He was only young so he still had a little leeway to make mistakes, but Jiho seemed to have a knack for remembering moves and improvising if he did happen to forget anything. That paired with his blinding white smile and effortless aegyo made him a hit with the judges. It didn't take long until he was becoming one of the top contenders in their local glitz community. 

This weekend was particularly important. If Jiho placed highly in this pageant he would have the opportunity to compete at state level. Hojoon was pretty sure he was more nervous than his son. 

Jiho was far from nervous. He was just fussy. He really did love pageants, but he hated having to wake up so early to get ready. It was a long day, especially for someone so young. 

"Jiho, sweetie, try and stay awake for me while I finish your makeup, you can nap when I do your hair."

Jiho whined. Hojoon couldn't really blame him. It was 7am and they had been up for a good hour and a half. But this took time, and Hojoon wasn't exactly a professional makeup artist. Jiho had just recently moved up to the five to six age group, which gave them around an extra hour to get ready, but it still didn't seem like long enough. 

"Everyone else is sleeping though." He pouted, giving Hojoon the perfect opportunity to apply a pink-tinted gloss to his plush lips. 

This was new for them. Hojoon usually avoided bringing all of the kids along to Jiho's pageants, for obvious reasons. Looking after one in this environment was difficult enough, never mind eleven. But with this being such a big competition, and them having to head out of town and staying in a hotel over the weekend, he wanted Sangdo there. Which of course, meant everyone tagging along. 

"That's cause they aren't competing, Jiji. Which eyelashes do you want?" He offered up a couple of different pairs to the still pouting five-year-old, hoping he would pick the most dramatic ones. Which he did. Sometimes he couldn't get over how he and Jiho seemed to be on the same wavelength considering they had adopted the twins less than a year ago. He truly felt like he was _meant_ to be Jiho's father. 

"Okay close your eyes and stay very still."

Jiho sat up straight, giving Hojoon better access to his eyelids as they fluttered shut. He had learnt from past experience that getting eyelash glue in his eye was far from fun. 

Hojoon smiled to himself, pressing the dark, fanned out lashes to Jiho's own. He had never imagined that this would be how he spent his weekends, having eleven sons and all. When he and Sangdo first started fostering, he always thought he'd end up with a couple of little girls. He was obsessed with the idea of buying cute little dresses and accessories and learning how to do all sorts of interesting looking braids. But it just so happened that he managed to fall in love with nine amazing little boys instead, and have two biologically. 

He wouldn't have it any other way, but he was honestly so glad Jiho had an interest in more feminine things. He loved doing the boys makeup and dressing him up and seeing his eyes light up every time he brought a sparkly new crown home. 

"Okay, you're done." 

Hojoon's heart swelled as Jiho opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times as he adjusted to the eyelash extensions. He could never get over how beautiful his son was. Sure, he was naturally beautiful, he didn't need all the makeup, but honestly, he looked absolutely adorable with it on. 

"Do I look cute?"

"You look _gorgeous_ , baby."

Jiho beamed, jumping down from the chair he was sat in to go double check his makeup, bouncing excitedly as he saw himself in the mirrored wardrobe. He _did_ look cute. 

"Hey, babe, I'm gonna order some breakfast what do you wa- Woah." Sangdo stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on Jiho. He had still never actually been to one of Jiho's competitions, he still wasn't fully on board with the idea of beauty pageants. Or his son wearing so much makeup and looking fifteen years older than he was. 

"I look cute, right Appa?"

Jiho genuinely seemed happy in all that makeup as he went back to preening himself in the mirror. It made Sangdo's heart tighten. Who was he to stop his son from doing something he loved just because it was a little unconventional?

"You look _very_ cute, Jiji."

Hojoon smiled softly at the scene in front of him. He was so glad Sangdo had agreed to come see Jiho perform, their son would always whine and ask why his Appa couldn't come. Hojoon never had the heart to tell him that Sangdo didn't really approve of his hobby. Now he never had to. 

"Just order whatever, we still have a lot to do. How are the rest of the kids?"

"Most of them are still asleep." Sangdo crossed the room, arms wrapping around Hojoon’s waist as he pulled the elder into a tender kiss. He looked tired, but Sangdo knew Hojoon would do just about anything for Jiho, even if it cost him valuable sleep. "You need any help?"

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow. Really? Sangdo thought he could handle the mammoth task of getting a kid ready for a full glitz pageant? He would actually love to see that. But not today. Today was too important. 

"He looks like you." Sangdo had went back to staring at his son, laughing softly as the boy made cute pouty faces at himself in the mirror.

Hojoon scoffed, knowing exactly what Sangdo was referring to. Really?

"Are you saying our son looks like a drag queen hooker?"

When they had first met Hojoon had been performing at one of their local gay clubs as a drag artist. He could still remember the first time he talked Sangdo into going to the club that night, not mentioning that he was going to be the one on stage. He was worried how the younger would react, that it might have come between them, that Sangdo might not have been supportive; but, actually, it resulted in some of the best sex they'd ever had.

"No, of course n- That's not what I meant. He _reminds_ me of you. It's sweet how similar the two of you are."

Hojoon smiled, honestly sometimes he felt like Jiho was like a mini version of himself and he absolutely loved it. He loved having a son that liked going shopping and dressing up and wanted to watch all of his favourite movies.

"He's a lot cuter than I was."

Sangdo hummed. There's no way he could deny that, Hojoon's drag aesthetic wasn't exactly what anyone would describe as _cute_.  

"Can you just keep the kids occupied, I can't cope with them getting in my way." The blonde laughed softly, rising up slightly to press another kiss to his husband's lips. "I want the finished product to be a surprise, anyway."

Sangdo's eyebrows disappeared under unkempt dark hair. He almost dreaded to think what Hojoon had left up his sleeve for their son. Sangdo gave Hojoon one last fleeting kiss before going back to the adjoining room where the kids were, leaving the blonde with a dopey smile on his face. 

"Appa liked my makeup!" 

Hojoon grinned to himself as he scooped Jiho up in his arms, pressing a barely there kiss to the five-year-olds nose so he didn't ruin his makeup. Jiho seemed so happy that Sangdo was here and supportive of his hobby. It truly warmed his heart. 

"You ready for hair?" 

Hair always took the longest because Jiho was so damn pedantic. They would go through at least three hairpieces and styles before he settled on one he liked. It usually ended up being the first one. 

This weekend he was being extra picky, almost on the verge of tears as Hojoon attached the ringlet extensions to the bun he had made with Jiho's real hair. 

He was still pouting. 

"It's not right, Daddy!" His voice was tight, indicating tears or a full-blown tantrum were on the way, and that was the last thing Hojoon needed. He really couldn't be bothered to redo all of Jiho's makeup. 

"Well I don't know what you want, baby, I've tried all the styles you usually have."

"I want it long not..." he waved his arms around above his hair a little, "up."

Hojoon sighed. Deeply. _Don't lose your temper, Hojoon. You can do this._

"Okay. How about this." He took the ringlet hairpiece off his son's head, throwing it to one side before brushing Jiho's hair out. "We pin the front of your real hair up in, like, a quiff or whatever, because we can't have it completely flat, baby, and then we put your long extensions in and I'll curl your real hair so it blends."

Jiho twisted his nose. Jesus Christ what was so difficult about picking a hairstyle?

"I want it straight."

 _Straight?_ "Jii, you can't have straight hair for a pageant you'll lose points. It needs to be big."

The mention of losing points seemed to make him perk up, eyes widening. That was the last thing he wanted. 

"Then make it big and curly I don't wanna lose!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes. He should have just said that five hairstyles ago and saved on a whole load of agro. 

He had to admit that Jiho had good taste, even for a five-year-old. He suited the longer hairstyles as opposed to up-do's, they didn't distract from his pretty features as much. 

An entire can of hairspray later and Jiho's hair was finally set to perfection. However, messing around with so many different hairstyles meant they were way behind schedule. 

"Right, we need to get you ready right now, or we're going to be late." Hojoon told Jiho, indicating that he wanted his son to stop picking at the waffles Sangdo had ordered and get ready. Or he would have if he had actually picked which dress he wanted Jiho to wear. 

Hojoon was notoriously indecisive when it came to pageants, that was probably where Jiho got it from. He had brought the five-year-old's entire wardrobe, which was pretty big considering he had only been in the glitz world a few months. He kept the amount he had spent on pageants to himself. Sangdo didn't need to know. 

"Which dress do you want, baby?" Jiho looked great in all of them. The royal blue one worked perfectly with his colouring and dark hair, the white one really highlighted the slight tan of his skin and the baby pink one just made him look utterly adorable. He could never decide. 

"Black!"

Hojoon sighed. Not this again. "You don't have a black dress, Jiho."

He had no idea when Jiho got so fixated on the colour black, but it wasn't a pageant colour, especially not for a kid with jet black hair. He would get marked down instantly. 

"But I want one!" Jiho whined, squirming out of his pyjamas without trying to mess his hair up. "I would look so cute, daddy."

Hojoon rolled his eyes. He would. He would look cute in a bin bag with holes cut in it for his head and arms. But that didn't mean either were going to happen. 

"Well maybe, but you have the choice of blue, pink or white. And we need to choose _now_ because we don't want to be late and be deducted points." 

"White!" Jiho answered as soon as he heard the mention of points being deducted. Hojoon wondered if he should use that as a threat more often. "I always win the biggest crowns in white."

Hojoon smiled at how perceptive Jiho was for his age, most five-year-olds would never pick up on something like that. 

"White it is, then." 

Hojoon just about managed to squeeze a fidgeting Jiho into the dress, he always got impatient around this time, before adding the finishing touches to his outfit. 

He stepped back to admire his work. He tried his hardest not to well up _every_ time he saw Jiho fully dressed up, but he looked so precious sometimes he couldn't help himself. 

However, he had ten equally impatient kids and his husband waiting outside. 

"Ready to go show your brothers?"

Jiho nodded feverishly, he couldn't wait. Hojoon loved that his five-year-old had absolutely no concept of gender roles. He knew it wouldn't stay like this, that kids in his class would influence him, that eventually he'd want to be a _normal_ boy. But Hojoon was more than happy to indulge his son while he still could. 

Hojoon opened the hotel room door, revealing Sangdo and ten boys, equally as excited to see their brother. He really hoped none of them would take it badly, he didn't want anything knocking Jiho's confidence, they had worked so hard to improve it. 

"Oh my god!"

"Jiji, you look like a real girl!"

"He's so cute!"

"I wanna grow my hair that long!"

"Your dress is so sparkly!"

"Daddy, I want one!"

"He looks cute, right, Appa?"

Sangdo smiled down at Sanggyun in his arms, snapping out of his trance. Seeing his son in a full face of makeup, waist length curled back hair and a bejewelled white cupcake dress wasn't exactly the norm, but there was no denying Jiho looked cute. 

"He looks amazing," he turned back to the beaming five-year-old, "we have a surprise. Boys?"

Jiho's eyes sparkled as his father and brothers unzipped the hoodies they were wearing, revealing black t-shirts with Team Jiho written across them in pink glitter. 

That's what finally set Hojoon off. 

"Oh my god, babe, don't cry." Sangdo pulled Hojoon into his side with his free arm, laughing softly as he tried to comfort the elder. "We need to get downstairs, come on, smile."

"Smile, Daddy!" Sanggyun chirped, mimicking his father, reaching across to try and wipe the tears from the blonde’s face. 

Hojoon giggled. Jesus Christ, his family were adorable. But Sangdo was right, they needed to get downstairs or they were going to be late. 

He scooped Jiho up in his arms, carefully so as not to ruin his pristine dress or hair. The last thing he needed was a hair piece falling out or the boy tripping over as they made their way downstairs. Jiho wasn't the most graceful when he was running. 

He instantly regretted bringing ten other kids along as they stepped into the main hall, the place was heaving. He was used to much smaller, local pageants which didn't have anywhere near this amount of people. 

"Babe, make sure none of the kids get lost while I get Jiho ready for line up, I wasn't expecting the place to be so busy." 

Sangdo nodded, leading the rest of the kids off to find somewhere to sit, which proved more difficult than he originally thought considering there were so many of them. He ended up with three of his sons on his lap while some of the smaller kids had to make do with sitting in their other brothers. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do. 

"Appa, why does Jiji have to dress like that?" Byungjoo turned in Hyunho’s lap to face him, clearly still not okay with seeing his brother in a dress. The silently thanked god that Byungjoo hadn't said anything in front of Jiho, the younger twin always took whatever Byungjoo said to heart. 

"He doesn't _have_ to, Byungjoo, he _wants_ to. He likes dressing up like that and doing pageants."

"But why? Dressing up as a girl is stupid. I don't want a sister I want my brother back." Byungjoo huffed, arms folding across his chest. 

Sangdo sighed, he honestly thought Byungjoo would have gotten over this by now. It was weird for him too, seeing one of his sons in a sparkly dress, all done up like that, but it seemed to make Jiho really happy and that's what was important. 

"He's still your brother, sweetie, wearing a dress doesn't make him a girl. Boys can wear dresses too."

"Can I wear a dress, Appa? This looks fun!" Hyosang clapped his hands together from his spot in his father's lap as he watched some of the girls in Jiho's age division perform. 

Sangdo laughed softly as Byungjoo’s pout deepened. _Hyosang too?_ Why couldn't his brothers just be normal and like normal boy things? He was about to tell Byungjoo to be more supportive when Jiho's name was called out by the host. 

"Contestant number forty-seven; Jiho Yu!"

Sangdo’s breath hitched as Jiho stepped out onto the stage, perfectly poised and ready for action. He watched as the five-year-olds eyes scanned the crowd for his family, suppressing a smile as all of his brothers cheered and waved back, well, all but one. Sangdo really hoped Jiho didn't pick up on Byungjoo sitting back with his arms still tightly folded across his chest. 

"Hey," Hojoon appeared behind him, offering to take Sanggyun from his arms so he could cheer Jiho on easier, "he looks amazing, right?"

"He's gorgeou-" 

"GO ON, JIHO, BABY, YOU GOT THIS!" Sangdo was cut off as he winced at the small blonde beside him, screaming towards the stage, an excited Sanggyun clapping while propped up against his hip. 

He laughed to himself, he knew Hojoon had gotten pretty involved in these pageants, but he never expected his husband to act like all of the crazy pageant moms he had seen on tv. 

"SPARKLE, BABY!"

He tore his eyes away from the elder to turn back to the stage as the music started and Jiho began his routine. Sangdo didn't know a whole lot about pageants, but he knew the first round was known as Beauty, and it involved the contestants showing off their faces and personalities with twirling and cutesy poses. He also knew that Jiho wasn't that big on Beauty, he found it boring and much preferred the Talent segment, but nonetheless his son stayed professional despite only being five years of age and carried out his routine without any flaws. Or if there were any, he couldn't pick up on them. 

He didn't know if he was just being biased because it was his son up there, but Jiho honestly shone on stage, like he was meant to be up there. He looked so comfortable, a far cry from the timid and slightly awkward four-year-old they had adopted, the one that was constantly living in his twin brothers shadow. He couldn't believe how far Jiho had come in such a short period of time. 

He watched on as Jiho finished his routine, stunned. He was so polished for someone his age, Sangdo assumed anyway, the contestants that were on before him really weren't as put together. Hojoon had done an amazing job training Jiho. 

Jiho finished his routine, flashing one more winning smile before running off the stage to see his family, being swamped by his brothers as Hojoon tried to warn them not to mess up his dress because it was expensive. 

"Jiji! You did so good!"

"You looked like a princess!"

"You're gonna win I just know it!"

Jiho giggled as nine boys crowded around him, paying him compliments. Wait. Nine? He looked around for his twin, realising Byungjoo was still sat on the seats his family had occupied. 

"Joo! Did you see me? Didn't I look cute?" He bounded over to the other five-year-old, hands on his brother’s knees as he bounced excitedly. Byungjoo being there meant more to him than anyone else. His twin would always go along to his natural pageants, but seemed to stop when he moved over to glitz. 

Byungjoo didn't respond. 

"You did amazing, Jiho, I'm very proud of you." Sangdo tried to distract him from Byungjoo, running his fingers through the boy’s hair, trying not to mess it up and getting a scolding from his husband. 

Jiho smiled weakly at his father, eyes still trained on his brother. Why was Byungjoo ignoring him? 

"Okay, baby, let’s go. We gotta get you ready for Talent." Hojoon scooped Jiho up in his arms to take him back upstairs to get ready for the next section of the competition. 

"Daddy," Jiho played with the locket around Hojoon's neck as he walked, "is Joo mad at me?"

Hojoon's breath hitched, he was really hoping Jiho wouldn't pick up on Byungjoo's mood. 

"Is he mad that I'm wearing a dress and makeup?"

"Of course not, baby." Hojoon hated lying to his kids, but the last thing he wanted was Jiho's confidence being shattered just because Byungjoo couldn't come to terms with his brother’s hobby. This made Jiho happy, and Hojoon was willing to tell a few white lies if it meant keeping him happy. "He's just not feeling well, that's all." 

"Oh, okay!" Jiho beamed, seeming to buy it. "Hope he feels better later!"

"Yeah, me too, Jiji." He really wished Byungjoo would come around, the last thing he wanted was any of his kids thinking they had to conform to gender stereotypes. 

They got ready much quicker, only having to change Jiho's outfit this time, considering his hair and makeup were already done, racing back downstairs to watch some of his competition before it was Jiho's turn to go back on stage. 

Sangdo laughed softly as Hojoon slumped down beside him. "You look stressed."

Hojoon whined, head resting on his husband's shoulder. "I'm not that bad actually, everything has gone okay so far, touch wood." He tapped on Sangdo’s head, making the brunette scowl. "But Jiho's worried about Byungjoo, he thinks he's mad at him, so I had to tell him he's just feeling sick. I didn't know what else to say." 

Sangdo hummed, eyes settling on the group of kids in front of him playing on the floor. Byungjoo had seemed to perk up after Jiho went upstairs and his brothers decided to play together. 

"Maybe he won't be as bothered this time, Jiho's outfit isn't as effeminate." Jiho had joined his brothers on the floor, his dance outfit was a red bomber jacket and shorts, something any of the kids would wear anyway, but he still had the hair pieces in and all of the makeup on, so Hojoon wasn't too sure. 

"I just don't understand why he's being so weird about it. We've always told them that there's nothing wrong with liking _girly_ things. I don’t - Jiho! Don't wrestle with your brothers, I don't have time to fix your hair! - I don't know where he's suddenly gotten the idea that it's so bad from." 

"School?" Sangdo offered up. "Maybe that's what some of the kids at school are like, not everyone is raised like ours." 

"I guess." Hojoon pouted, nuzzling further into Sangdo’s shoulder. "I just hope Jiho doesn't want to give up on this because Byungjoo makes him feel self-conscious. He's worked so hard."

"We'll just have to talk to him, make him understand." Sangdo laced their fingers together, thinking back to when he wasn't fully on board with Jiho's new hobby either, but he could never come between anything that made one of his kids this happy. Byungjoo would come around eventually. 

"Jiho, sweetie, it's time to go line up, come on." Hojoon put his hand out for Jiho to follow him over to the side of the stage 

"Kids, come sit back down, Jiho's gonna be back on soon." Sangdo chuckled at how obedient his kids could be when it came to seeing their brother performing. It would usually take a good 10 minutes of moaning that they still want to play before they would even think about listening to their parents, but they were all back in their seats within seconds, anticipating seeing Jiho on stage again. 

"What's he doing this time, Appa?" Sehyuk asked, squeezing in close to his father so one of his brothers could share the seat with him." 

"I think he's dancing." Sangdo replied, not actually 100% sure. He knew this section was where the kids would show off their talents, and Jiho loved dancing so he could only assume. 

"Ooooh! Jiji is a good dancer! I can't wait to see him!" Hansol kicked his legs excitedly as he settled down next to Sehyuk. "Right, Joo?" He turned to his younger brother who loved dancing just as much as he did. But Byungjoo looked completely unphased, arms folded across his chest.  

Sangdo scooped him up to sit on his knee, determined to get him involved somehow. 

"Byungjoo, you love dancing with Jiho, don't you think it'll be fun to watch him on stage?"

"I guess." The five-year-old mumbled. He really didn't want to be here. He thought pageants were dumb and didn't want to see his twin brother prancing around on stage in makeup and a dress. It made him uncomfortable. It didn't feel right.  

"I want you to clap when he comes on stage, okay? We have to support him because he's worked really hard." Sangdo looped his fingers loosely around his son's wrists, pulling them out of their folded position in the hope that Byungjoo would join in when the time was right, or at least look a little less pissed off if Jiho happened to glance over at him during his performance.  

Byungjoo just hummed in response. He wasn't going to do that, but he didn't want to get in trouble so he didn't directly disobey or throw a tantrum. He was just going to sit there and do nothing throughout this stupid pageant anyway. 

Hojoon came running back over as the contestant before Jiho finished up, practically bouncing as he sat down next to Sangdo. He loved watching Jiho dance, he loved watching all of his kids dance, but Jiho had this amazing stage presence, he commanded attention. 

He grabbed Sangdo’s hand, even more excited that his husband was here to watch their son. He knew how much Jiho wanted his Appa's approval when it came to his slightly unorthodox hobby, and he was finally getting it. 

The five-year old was delighted that not only his Appa was here to support him, but all of his brothers were too, and honestly, it warmed Hojoon's heart. His gaze shifted from the stage to his other five-year-old, sat in Sangdo’s lap, looking completely disinterested. He just wished Byungjoo was as supportive as the rest of them, he knew that was more important to Jiho than anything. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Jiho’s music started up, eyes lighting up as the boy stepped on stage. He smiled as the boys began to cheer for their brother, standing up in their seats so they could see properly. He ignored the hushed whispering from the people behind them that they couldn't see, he didn't care, his kids supporting their brother was way more important. 

"Go on Jiji!"

"Oh my god, he's so good!"

"Appa, look at Jiho go!"

He beamed at how excited they all were to see their brother dancing. If it wasn't such a hassle having ten other kids running around while he was trying to get Jiho ready he would bring them to every pageant. 

His eyes fixed back on the stage as Jiho popped and locked in front of the entire audience. They had spent hours on this routine, it was completely new, Jiho insisting he couldn't use one of his old ones for such a huge competition. His son was every bit the perfectionist that he was. 

"Woah."

He heard a soft gasp beside him as Jiho performed a flawless back handspring, Byungjoo standing up in his father's lap to see better. He didn't realise Jiho was _that_ good. Despite the fact his brother was wearing makeup and hair pieces, he was still an amazing dancer and Byungjoo couldn't take his eyes off him. 

Sangdo’s turned to Hojoon, a wide smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around his son's waist to steady him. He squeezed his husband's hand as he noticed Hojoon’s eyes begin to glass over, knowing how much Byungjoo being supportive if his brother was to him. He could cry later, right now he had to focus on Jiho’s performance, he couldn't spend the entire routine watching Byungjoo. 

Hojoon snapped out of it, turning back to the front just as Jiho seemed to hesitate. _Oh no_. He'd forgotten his routine. He stood up, urging him to continue. Only being five he was still young enough to be allowed coaching throughout his routine, but Jiho usually didn't need it, usually insisted he didn't need it. 

But he was floundering. 

Hojoon signalled for him to do his next move, but he just couldn't remember what it was. So, he did something else. Just, anything. He launched into another back handspring, repeating a part of his routine from earlier, just managing to link it in the very end of his routine, a part that he could remember. 

The whole audience clapped as he finished up, running off stage to his parents as the music stopped. 

"Jiho! Baby, you did so-"

"I messed up!"

Hojoon’s heart wrenched as he noticed the tears flowing down his son's face. 

"No, no, no, no, baby, you were amazing honestly. No one even noticed." He kneeled down, arms stretched out so the boy could cuddle into him. He hated seeing Jiho cry, especially over something like this. He hadn't messed up. He may have forgotten a bit of his routine, but he covered it up so quickly no one but the two of them would ever know. He couldn't be prouder of how professional his son was on stage, most kids would just stop or break down, but not Jiho, he pushed on, determined to finish his performance. 

"Trust me, sweetie, you were perfect. Please don't cry, I'm so proud of you." He rocked his son back and forth, pressing soft kisses into his hair in an attempt to calm him down. 

"R-really?" Jiho emerged from where he was buried in his father's chest, mascara running down his face as he looked up. 

"Yes!" Hojoon laughed softly at the state of Jiho’s makeup, thumbing away his tears as he tried to clear up some of the black mess that stained the five-year-olds features. "Don't ever doubt yourself, Jiho. You did great."

"Jiji don't cry!" Byungjoo jumped out of Sangdo’s lap to run to his twin. "You're such a good dancer!"

Hojoon’s heart skipped a beat as Byungjoo threw his arms around Jiho, pulling the younger into a tight hug, making him giggle. This was what he lived for; the two of them loving and supporting one another no matter what. They had been together since birth, were practically inseparable and Hojoon didn't want that to change. He loved the bond his twins had and was so glad to see Byungjoo coming around to Jiho’s new hobby after seeing how amazing he was at it. He forced back the tears as his eyes met Sangdo’s, to who smiling softly at him. 

Why did his perfect little family make him cry so much? 

He settled himself back down next to his husband, nuzzling into his shoulder as the rest of the kids crowded around Jiho, singing his praises. 

"They're so precious." Sangdo whispered into blonde hair, smiling as Dongsung picked the five-year-old up and spun him around. 

"I know!" Hojoon whined, trying his best not to let his emotions overcome him and break down. "I'm so happy Byungjoo has come around to this, Jiho would have been heartbroken if not."

"His face lit up when he saw Jiho dancing, he seems really proud of him."

"Yeah." Hojoon laced his fingers with Sangdo’s, turning his head to brush his lips against the youngers. "I'm pretty proud of him too. I honestly thought it was going to end in a huge tantrum and then falling out or Jiho wanting to quit pageants." He took a shuddering breath. "Hopefully that won't happen."

Sangdo leaned in to capture Hojoon's lips in his own while the kids weren't paying attention, humming softly as Hojoon moved against him, allowing him to take control. That was usually the case, unless Hojoon was trying to drive him crazy by teasing him, but they were in the middle of a hotel ballroom filled with pageant parents and their kids. 

"I think they're gonna be fine, babe." The two of them looked across at their kids who had begun playing together on the floor next to their seats. They didn't have any toys or anything down in the ballroom with them, but they always managed to invent games between them. They all had such vivid imaginations it amazed their parents what they could come up with. 

"So, what happens next?" Sangdo asked, still having no idea how these pageants worked. 

"Crowning." Hojoon beamed. He loved crowning. He loved how excited Jiho would get when he would come away with trophies that were bigger than he was and crowns that were loaded with so many crystals in his eyes would sparkle. "But that's not for a few hours, the rest of the contestants have to do their talent segment first. We should go get food or something before they get all bratty."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go."

They wrangled the kids up to go get something to eat, there were still a load of contestants to go and it was a waste of time watching them, really. Hojoon wasn't one of those pageant parents that got involved with all the drama and rivalries, he was there for Jiho and nobody else. 

And now they were all here for him, all supporting him. It truly warmed his heart. They often went to Sehyuk's football games or Taeyang's piano recitals as a family, but this was the first time they'd all been here together here. 

Them all being together meant the world to him. He smiled to himself as the kids made a mess of the table, not really caring since they were in the hotel restaurant and he wouldn't have gone the one to clear up after them. He knew it meant the world to Jiho too, the five-year-old hadn't stopped smiling since he had gotten over his little mistake on stage. The people he loved most in the world were here supporting him and that spurred him on to do better than ever. 

"Daddy?" Hojoon was pulled from his thoughts as Yoonchul tugged on his sleeve, Hojoon laughed softly as he realised his son had pasta sauce all over his face, wiping it off with a napkin. 

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is Jiho gonna get another crown?"

Hojoon nodded. The great thing about these pageants is that no matter where Jiho placed he would get some kind of crown and trophy so he would always feel like a winner to some extent. He was beginning to understand which titles were higher, and what was just a pity title, but Hojoon was pretty sure he cared more about the actual crown than title anyway. As long as he had some kind of crown he was happy. 

"Who needs that many crowns?"

"I do!" Jiho spoke up from across the table, pizza sauce all over his face, just like Yoonchul had. He looked far from the prim and proper pageant kid that was on stage not long ago, makeup all wiped off, hair tired up in a little ponytail on the top of his head, oversized t-shirt hanging off his shoulder. "Because I'm, like, a prince. Right, Daddy?"

Hojoon’s lips quirked up. "Sure you are, baby."

"You're more like a princess, really." Hyunho interjected, stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth, earning a tut from Sangdo as he reminded him to take his time when eating. 

Jiho shrugged. "I can be both. I'm a prince right now and a princess when I put on my makeup."

"I wanna be a princess!" Hansol whined, head resting on the table. "Daddy, can you do my makeup too sometime?"

"Yeah me too, Daddy!"

"Sanggyunnie would look kinda cute with long hair."

"Oh my god! Yeah, he would!"

"Appa! You should let Daddy do your makeup sometime!"

Sangdo almost choked on his water. _What?_

"Uh, I dunno about that."

"Appa! Why not? You'd look cute."

Hojoon laughed, hiding his smile behind his hand as Sangdo shot him a look. 

"Yeah, Appa, you'd look cute." He repeated, mimicking Hyosang, imagining what Sangdo would look like in the heavy drag makeup he wore when he was in his twenties. He couldn't really see it if he was being perfectly honest. 

Sangdo stuttered as the rest of the kids joined in asking to see him in makeup. That wasn't really his thing. At all. 

"Uh- I don't- Maybe not, okay. Wouldn't you rather see Daddy in makeup? He looks really pretty."

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow as eleven pairs of widened eyes turned to look at him. There was no way he was dressing up like that again, it had been over ten years. But, then again, he couldn't exactly show the kids any pictures from his drag queen days, his persona wasn't exactly...child friendly. 

"Okay! We have to go now, crowning is pretty soon and we don't wanna miss seeing Jiho win, right?" He spoke up, diverting the attention away from himself, knowing fine well that would get the kids excited. They all jumped out of their seats, making their way back to the main ballroom as Sangdo shouted after them to stop running before someone tripped over and hurt themselves. 

They settled back down in the ballroom, Hojoon’s knee was bouncing in anticipation as they waited for the judges scores to be revealed. 

"Daddy!" Sangwon whined in Hojoon’s lap, tiny hands fisting in his father's t-shirt. "I'm sleepy, stop it."

"Sorry, honey." He pressed a soft kiss to his youngest's forehead, it had been a pretty long day for him, and he didn't want to keep him up but he was so anxious. It was true that he would be proud of Jiho no matter where he placed, but he hoped he would at least get a decent title after working so hard. 

"Can the contestants in the five to six age category please make their way to stage!"

Jiho squeaked as he jumped out of the chair he was sharing with Byungjoo to run up to the stage. He loved this part the most, getting all of the prizes and something big and sparkly. 

All of the contestants were given a trophy just for participating, and the participants that hadn't pulled for a higher title were given Princess crowns. They didn't really mean anything, other than the kids were happy that they got a crown to add to their collection. 

Jiho had never gotten a Princess crown, he always pulled for a higher title. There was him and two other girls in his age category that weren't given one which gave Hojoon some hope. Next came the title of Queen - the best in the age category who hadn't pulled for a higher overall title. Sangdo’s eyebrows furrowed as Hojoon tried to explain this to him. This was too complicated for his liking. 

"So, we _don't_ want him to get a crown?" He tilted his head, trying to comprehend exactly what his husband was saying. 

"Not yet. The longer we wait the higher the title and bigger the crown. I'll be pissed if he doesn't pull out of his age group, he deserves it." Hojoon’s eyes narrowed slightly as the Queen crown was brought on stage. Jiho deserved better than that. 

"And the five-to-six Queen crown goes to contestant number forty-"

Hojoon swallowed thickly as the woman with the crown seemed to make her way to Jiho. There was no way he hadn’t pulled from his age group. 

"-six, Kaija."

"Oh, thank god."

Jiho came running back over to his parents, trophy in hand and a smile on his face. 

"Daddy! I'm gonna get a big crown, right?"

"Yeah you are, baby." He leaned down to scoop Jiho up with his free arm, settling the boy down on his lap next to Sangwon. "Way bigger than the ones the other girls in your age group just got."

"My girlfriend only got a small crown." Jiho mused, looking around the hall for the girl to see if she was okay. 

Hojoon hummed. "She still did good, sweetie. You just did better."

Hojoon felt himself getting more and more anxious as time went on. All of the age category Queens had been named and they were moving onto the bigger titles. 

"And the winner of the Beauty Supreme is-"

"And the winner of the Talent Supreme is-"

First came the overall winners of the Beauty and Talent segments, Hojoon would have been more than happy with either considering how hard Jiho worked, he often came away with Talent supreme. 

But he wasn't called for either. Had he won an even bigger title? Jiho was still fairly new to the pageant circuit, some kids his age had been doing this since they were babies, but Jiho seemed to have this natural talent for being on stage and showing off his abilities to a large group of people. It was surprising to Hojoon at first considering his son used to be so shy. 

"And the winner of the Mini Supreme is-"

Now they were starting to get into the really big titles. Mini Supreme was the equivalent to coming fourth out of everyone who had entered the competition. Jiho had never placed this high before. Hojoon could feel his palms sweating, trying his best to stay still and not bounce his knee in fear of getting another scalding from Sangwon. 

"-contestant number sixty-three, Emilia."

_Fuck._

Jiho was in the top three? Hojoon had butterflies and he didn't quite know how to control him. It was making him feel a little nauseous. 

What if this was one of those pageants where not everyone got a crown? He had seen those on TV, parents getting excited thinking their kids had pulled for the highest title and it going to someone else, leaving the child without any crown at all. That would break Jiho's heart. He wrapped his arm tighter around the five-year-old's waist, really hoping that wasn't the case. 

"And the winner of the Grand Supreme is contestant number twenty-nine, Caitlyn."

Hojoon was barely even paying attention at this point, too nervous that Jiho was going to go away empty handed. 

"Babe, are there only two titles left?" Sangdo whispered to him, pulling Hojoon from his thoughts. 

Two? Had grand been announced and he hadn't even realised? Oh god. 

He nodded slowly, looking up at his husband with worry written all over his face. He knew Jiho was good, really good, but he was in the biggest pageant they'd ever been to with way more experienced contestants. Was it really possible for him to place so high? 

"And the winner of the Ultimate Grand Supreme goes to-"

Hojoon’s heart was racing so hard he felt like he could pass out at any moment. 

"-contestant number seventy-one, Chelsea."

His eyes unfocused on the back of Jiho’s head, a dull buzzing in his ears as everything seemed to go silent around him. There was only one title left, the highest in the entire pageant. Jiho had either won or come away with absolutely nothing. He hadn't been paying attention properly to be able to work out if anyone else was waiting, hoping they had come out on top, only to find that they too hadn't placed at all. 

"And the best of the best, your Ultimate Mega Grand Supreme goes to-"

_Oh Jesus._

"-contestant number forty-"

_Wait. What. Could it actually be-_

"-seven, Jiho!"

Hojoon’s jaw dropped as Jiho jumped out of his lap to run up to the stage, squealing to himself. 

He had done it. He won the biggest title in the pageant. He-

Hojoon began to well up as Jiho leapt on stage, a trophy twice the size of him on his right and a lady placing a sash with his title around his shoulders on his left. All of their kids had climbed back up onto their seats so they could see their brother properly and he could see them; clapping and cheering as Jiho was presented with the biggest crown he'd ever seen in his life. 

Hojoon and Sangdo joined them in standing up, making sure Jiho could see how proud they were as the boy waved at his family from onstage. 

Hojoon couldn't hold back the tears any longer as the crown was placed above Jiho’s head, way too big to actually be placed on top. 

Sangdo chucked softly as he pulled Hojoon into his side, pressing a kiss to blonde hair. He knew how proud the elder was of his son; he was too, he was just better at holding back his emotions in public than Hojoon was. 

"Appa! Can we go up and see Jiji?" Byungjoo whined, tugging at his father's jacket. He wanted to hug his twin and it was taking ages for him to come back what with photos being taken and all. 

"Sure, I don't see why not." It's not like Jiho would be able to carry his trophy and crown back over here and the directors seemed just about done with whatever they needed. "Just be careful, try not to break anything."

Byungjoo let out a soft squeak of excitement as he ran up to the stage to see Jiho, the rest of his brothers following suit. 

"Daddy!" Sangwon cried from Hojoon's arms, wanting to be let down so he could join in. Hojoon hadn't even fully registered what was going on as he noticed his kids running to congratulate their brother. He placed Sangwon on the ground, laughing to himself as their youngest tried to catch up to his brothers. 

"God, they're so cute." He whined, head burying into Sangdo’s chest, arms wrapping around the brunette’s waist. 

"They all love each other so much, it's adorable." Sangdo agreed, smiling as the boys all bounded into the stage to hug Jiho. 

"I can't believe he came first." Hojoon mused against Sangdo’s t-shirt, which was slowly getting damp due to the tears that were still rolling down the blonde’s face. "I'm so fucking proud of him."

Sangdo laughed softly, nuzzling into Hojoon’s bleached hair. "He did so good, babe. And so did you for training him."

Hojoon giggled as Sangdo leaned down to pepper kisses across his forehead, not at all caring that they were in public. 

"How the fuck are we going to get that trophy home, though? It's bigger than me."

 

♔♕♔

 

Hojoon flopped down on the hotel room bed, eyes fluttering shut. He was absolutely wrecked. He'd been up since god knows what time, and putting the kids down to sleep when they were so excited had been hell. 

He rolled into his side, settling down to go to sleep when Sangdo interrupted him. 

"You not even going to get changed?"

Hojoon sighed. He actually hadn't even realised he was still wearing his clothes. Too tired to care. 

"Can't be bothered."

He heard Sangdo chuckle under his breath, repositioning Hojoon so he was on his back. 

"You're not sleeping in skinny jeans, you'll just bitch in the morning when you're too hot and uncomfortable."

He opened his eyes just enough to roll them at his husband as Sangdo fiddled with the buttons of his pants. Why did Hojoon insist on wearing such fucking tight jeans? There was no denying he looked amazing in them, but they were a bitch to get off. 

Hojoon complied, too tired to argue, lifting his hips ever so slightly so Sangdo could peel off the black denim. He thought he would be allowed to sleep, eyes falling shut as he nuzzled into the pillow only to feel a tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. 

"I'm not having you complain that this ridiculously expensive shirt you insisted on having is all creased because you slept in it." 

Hojoon whined as Sangdo pulled the material up his chest, knowing that meant he'd have to move his arms to take it off. As if he would complain. That didn't sound like him at all. 

"Yes, Appa." He sighed sardonically, arms lifting so Sangdo could manoeuvre the shirt over his head. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yes, baby." Sangdo chuckled, pressing a kiss to Hojoon’s forehead and tucking him in like he would any of his kids before walking around the bed to crawl in next to him. 

Hojoon gravitated back to Sangdo almost instantly, finding his rightful place in the youngers arms, head resting on his chest so he could press a soft kiss to his collarbones. 

"I'm really glad you came today."

"Me too." Sangdo smiled, his arm wrapping tighter around the blonde as more barely there kisses were littered across his shoulder. "It was amazing watching him, he's a really talented little boy."

"Yeah." Hojoon sighed, fingers meandering down Sangdo’s torso to toy with the waistband of his boxers. He may be tired, but he wasn't _that_ tired. 

"And you're the best Appa ever for coming along and supporting him." His fingers dipped into Sangdo’s underwear, wrapping around the base of his cock and earning Hojoon a hushed whimper from the brunette. "I know you weren't really on board with this when he first started, but I'm glad you are now."

"You know I'd support him no matter what."

"That's why you're the best." Hojoon leaned up to capture Sangdo’s lips in his own, fingers skilfully playing with his husband's cock. He wanted Sangdo to feel good, to know just how grateful Hojoon was that he showed up. 

"Babe." He gasped out as Hojoon began to pump harder, using the pre-come that was dripping from Sangdo’s tip as lube to really work the brunette. Really make him lose it. 

Hojoon moved onto Sangdo’s neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin as his husband moaned his name over and over. He wanted to suck and bite down more than anything, but he knew fine well the younger hadn't packed any turtle necks and it was way too warm to be wearing a scarf to cover up any hickies. 

Sangdo’s arm tightened around Hojoon as he threw his head back against the pillow, chest arching into the elder’s touch. He loved how Hojoon still managed to drive him crazy after being together so long. Things were never boring between the two of them. 

He was so close already. It had been a long, stressful but exciting day and he couldn't bring himself to hold on much longer, not when Hojoon’s fist was wrapped so tightly around his hard cock. 

Hojoon sensed how shallow Sangdo’s breaths were becoming, how tight his voice was as he whimpered Hojoon’s name. 

"Come for me, babe." He whispered close to Sangdo’s ear, breath hot against his skin, causing the younger to shudder as he gave into Hojoon’s touch, spilling all over the blonde’s hand and his own stomach. 

Hojoon smiled as Sangdo gasped out a 'fuck', leaning over the brunette to grab a couple of tissues from the bedside table to clean the two of them up. He loved seeing Sangdo like this, face flushed, eyelids heavy, lips parted. And he loved being the one to cause it. 

He settled back down into Sangdo’s side, sighing blissfully as he lazily threw an arm over his husband's waist. 

"Night, baby."

"Don't you want me to..." Sangdo motioned to Hojoon’s own hardening cock, he couldn't just leave the elder like that. 

But Hojoon shook his head against Sangdo’s chest, yawning. "Too tired. I'll be fine."

Sangdo wrapped his other arm around Hojoon, pulling him in even closer as the blonde let his eyes fall back asleep, nuzzling into the younger. 

"I love you, Hojoonie."

Hojoon smiled at the pet name, it was so rare that Sangdo called him it anymore he always got butterflies when he did. 

"Love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watch a lot of toddlers & tiaras ok


	6. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is the wedding!!! this turned out way longer than i expected it to be lol (i feel like i say that every chapter) but pls enjoy this is disgustingly sappy but what else would you expect from sangdo and hojoon really and i COULD NOT resist putting hojoon in a dress oop 
> 
> also for some reason my phone has taken to correcting hojoon to hojoons ALL THE FUCKING TIME so if there are any plural hojoon's when there shouldn't be i apologise but i missed them when proofreading :( 
> 
> the next instalment from this au will be like a ten years later thing when the kids are teenagers!! disclaimer: pls don't hate me for it i'm only small

Hojoon forgot how stressful planning a wedding was. It had been ten years since he even had to think about anything like this. And last time he didn't have eleven loud, and dare he say, annoying kids to factor in. 

He sighed to himself as he looked over the scraps of paper he was trying to craft into a moodboard. He had too many ideas and only one wedding to plan. 

"Hey, baby, what you doin- Woah." Sangdo stopped as he noticed the piles of magazines and ripped out pages and fabric swatches that covered their dining table. "What's all this?"

"A wedding moodboard."

"You realise this is just a vow renewal, right?"

Hojoon's jaw dropped. _Just_ a vow renewal? For him this was just as big as their first wedding. Their kids were going to be there. The most important people in their lives were going to see them say _'I do'_ to one another. This was a huge deal for him. It had to be perfect.

"It's more than that, Sangdo. All of our babies are gonna be involved, this is so much bigger than the first time. I want to make sure they enjoy it as much as we do."

"Hojoon, we could do it in the back garden and they would be happy. All they care about is that we love each other and we want to share it with them."

Hojoon twisted his nose, Sangdo was right, he usually was. Maybe it was him that wanted the extravagant wedding and he was just using the kids as an excuse. Their first wedding was pretty low key since they were saving for the surrogacy. At the time it seemed pointless spending loads on a glorified party when they wanted to start a family of their own. But now, they had more than enough money to be able to go all out. 

"Well, _maybe_ I want all of this stuff." He admitted sheepishly, pouting up at the younger. "Oh, come on; don't tell me you've never wanted a big, flashy wedding."

Sangdo blinked. "I've never wanted a big, flashy wedding."

Hojoon's pout deepened. "But look!" He dug out a brochure for some stately home. "This place is so pretty. Imagine it; us, looking into each other's eyes lovingly while an entire room of people watch. Our friends, family, the kids in the front row, obviously. We can turn up in those fancy old cars you like. Or you can, I'll have a horse and carriage like a princess." Sangdo rolled his eyes as Hojoon dreamily stared off into the distance. "All the kids in little matching suits, oh my god, they're gonna look so cute. Like, a ten-tier cake."

"Hojoon." He cut the blonde off before the blonde got even more lost in his fantasies. "Is this really all necessary? We don't need all this stuff to prove we love one another."

"I know we don't, but it would be nice. Our last wedding was so budget, and, as much as I loved it, we can do so much more this time." The corners of his lips tugged up into an amused smile. "We can invite that guy you hate from work that's always bragging about his new car and shit. Really rub it in his face."

Sangdo quirked an eyebrow, interest piqued. He really, _really_ hated that guy.  He thought for a minute. It would be kind of nice to show off to everyone he worked with. Being a lawyer, he was usually surrounded by pompous assholes that were always trying to lord their latest holiday or new twenty-something girlfriend over him. It would be nice to invite them along just to show off for once. "He's going through a really messy divorce right now. That'd ruin him."

Hojoon bit down on his bottom lip. "I love when you get all vindictive. It's kinda sexy." He leaned into his husband (well, fiancé, he liked fiancé, it made him feel younger) sucking gently on the brunettes bottom lip as his fingers ghosted over Sangdo's thighs. "Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes." He pulled Hojoon out of his chair and into his lap, eliciting a startled yelp from the elder, smirking to himself at the way Sangdo manhandled him. He was usually so soft and gentle; it drove Hojoon crazy when his dominant streak would come out. "I want you to plan the most extravagant wedding possible. But," his fingers dug into Hojoon's thighs as the blonde straddled him, hips rolling slightly in anticipation, "not until after I've had my way with you."

 

∵*｡:.❀.:｡*∵

 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Hansollie?" 

"Who is this?" 

Hojoon was sat in the living room, catching up on some work while Sangdo was keeping the kids entertained upstairs. One of their properties needed a new shower and there was nothing he hated more than dealing with plumbers. 

That is until Hansol interrupted him with an old photo. His eyes widened, snatching the glossy paper from his son's hand. How the fuck did he find that?

"Uh..."

"Is it you?" Hansol climbed up onto the sofa next to his father. "You look pretty."

"Where did you find this, Hansollie?"

"In your room." He beamed, not picking up on Hojoon’s tone. "Appa was showing us some old photos and I took this from a box he tried to hide."

Hojoon sighed as Hansol giggled, seemingly proud of himself. 

"So, is it you?" Hansol managed to grab the photo from his father's grasp as Hojoon wasn't paying attention, only for a second before it was confiscated. "Daddy! I wanna see!"

Hojoon groaned internally. This was the last thing he wanted his kids to see. Stupid Sangdo. 

"Yeah, it's me. But it's from a long time ago."

Hansol’s eyes seemed to sparkle as they widened, gasping. "Daddy! Why don't you wear dresses anymore, you look cute!" He clambered into his father's lap, trying to reach for the photo. Hojoon just managed to save his laptop before it went crashing to the ground, giving Hansol the perfect opportunity to steal the photo back. 

Hojoon gave up. It wasn't that bad, he could have found a lot worse, he guessed. 

"Daddy, you look like Jiho." Hansol mused as his eyes took in every little detail of his father's outfit. He had no idea why he was dressed like that, but he liked it. 

Hojoon had huge, over teased curly blonde hair and long black eyelashes. He was wearing a tight red cocktail dress that hugged his tiny waist, it was difficult to see from the photo, but Hojoon vividly remembered it having intricate beadwork following the pattern of the lace material. It was definitely one of his classier outfits. Hansol thought it made him look like a mermaid due to the way it fanned out at the bottom. 

Hojoon laughed softly, that was exactly what Sangdo said the first time he saw Jiho in his full pageant get up. "Jiho is a lot prettier than me, baby."

He took some time to look over the photo himself. Honestly, he missed doing drag. He missed being on stage performing. Most of the time, he was in a lot less clothes than the photo Hansol had managed to find, something he silently thanked god for, but he really did miss it. 

Hojoon had always been a performer, he danced from a young age and loved having all eyes on him, but it was something he never got to study properly. His parents wouldn't allow it. 

"Are you gonna wear a dress at the wedding?"

Hojoon was pulled from his hazy memories of being on stage at 3am in six inch heels after one too many vodka cranberries as Hansol spoke. 

_At the wedding?_

"No, of course not, sweetie. I'm wearing a suit."

Hansol whined. "Daddy that's so boring!"

Hojoon’s eyebrows shot up under his blonde hair. "No, it's gonna look really nice. Me and your Appa have chosen matching suits, well, they're a little different so we don't look exactly the same," he reached for his laptop, pulling up a webpage so he could show Hansol what they had planned, "but they're really nice."

Hansol wrinkled his nose at the grey suit his father was showing him. Grey? Really? That was the dullest colour there was. 

"We we're gonna get all of you little matching ones too." He smiled softly, the thought of all of his kids in tiny coordinated suits and baby pink bow ties made his stomach flip. 

"No."

Hojoon faltered, Hansol was probably the least disobedient of all of his children, and one of the ones that was most excited about the wedding. 

"I'm _not_ wearing that, Daddy. It's ugly." 

Hojoon’s jaw dropped. Was Hansol being serious? When did his son become such a little diva?

"Hansollie, we've already decided on these, we have a fitting next we-"

"No. I'm not wearing it and you aren't either. Daddy, you  _have_ to wear something better than this! When you walk down the aisle Appa has to go:" Hansol brought his hands up to his mouth, gasping dramatically. Hojoon laughed softly, for a five-year-old, he had probably seen one too many romantic comedies. "He has to be shocked and think you're the most beautiful person in the world! That's how weddings work. Then you'll live happily ever after." He folded his arms across his chest, very matter-of-factly. 

Hojoon couldn't help but roll his eyes at Hansol. He was adorable, and he knew his heart was in the right place, but Hojoon was pretty sure wearing a dress wasn't going to be the thing that kept him and Sangdo together. 

"Hansol-"

"Let's just look, Daddy. I wanna look at pretty dresses." Hansol prodded at the mousepad with his finger, not really understanding how laptops worked. 

Hojoon gave in, wrapping an arm around Hansol’s shoulders to pull him in close as he scrolled through pages of extravagant weddings dresses, his son gasping and pointing out which ones he would look best in. 

"What are you two up t- Woah." Hojoon flinched as the photo was alleviated from his grasp, turning to see his husband staring at it with wide eyes. 

"I haven't seen this for ages." Sangdo smiled softly, fond memories of that night flooding his mind. 

"What is it Appa?" Dongsung questioned, climbing up onto the sofa to try and get closer to his father's height so he could see whatever it was he was looking at. 

Before Hojoon knew it all of the kids were crowding around them, desperate to see what all the fuss was about. Sangdo shot him a pleading look which Hojoon couldn't help but roll his eyes at with a small _'fine.'_ He couldn't be bothered with the kids whining to see the picture for the next twenty minutes. 

"I took this picture of your Daddy the very first night I went to one of his shows and saw him perform."

An excited squeak came from the other arm of the sofa as Jiho clambered up. "Daddy used to wear dresses like me?"

Hojoon nodded softly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the tone of Sangdo’s voice as the kids gathered around to hear the story, eyes sparkling. He had been so nervous that night. He and Sangdo had only been on a few dates when he had invited the younger to one of his shows, not mentioning exactly what it was he did. He recalled peeking out from behind the curtain, seeing his date sat there, waiting for him in anticipation. He almost bottled it, almost kicked off his heels, peeled off his eyelashes and went home. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sangdo had come all that way to see him, he couldn't just leave. He had a show to put on. 

"When he stepped out on stage my jaw dropped, even under all that hair and makeup I knew it was him." Sangdo beamed, squeezing onto to sofa next to his fiancé as he remembered the way his heart leapt as soon as he saw Hojoon. It had been the last thing he expected, but he was completely mesmerised. 

"That's so cute." Hyosang mused, eyes locked on the smile on his Appa's face. All of the kids were looking at their parents in awe, in awe of their love for one another. 

Apart from Hyunho. He was just confused. 

"So, Daddy just used to dress up as a girl? How is that a show?"

"Oh, it was much more than that, baby. Your Daddy is an amazing performer. You already know he can dance, but he has a beautiful voice too, an-" 

"Yeah, Hyunho, Daddy sings you to sleep sometimes." Dongsung interrupted, earning a glare from his older brother. 

Sangdo laughed softly, turning to face Hojoon as he finished his sentence. "That was the night I completely fell for him. You looked so beautiful, and I was so honoured you'd share that part of your life with me I couldn't help it. From that night on I knew I had to make you mine."

Hojoon flushed an unattractive shade of crimson as Sangdo spoke, the kid’s aww-ing and cooing around them. For fucks sake, how did Sangdo still manage to get to him after all these years? He didn't know how to reply to that, not with words anyway, so he leapt forward, catching Sangdo’s lips in a loving kiss. 

Some of the kids pulled a face as their parents kissed on the sofa in front of them; the rest practically had hearts in their eyes seeing their fathers so in love. 

"Daddy, why don't you wear a dress for the wedding?" Yoonchul spoke up, forcing the two of them to pull apart. 

"That's what I said!" Hansol screeched from beside Hojoon. "He would look so pretty!"

Hojoon groaned, not this again. 

"Yeah, and if Appa fell in love with you when you were wearing a dress then it makes sense, right?" Yoonchul argued, sounding way too logical for his age as the rest of his brothers nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Yeah, Daddy, wear a dress!"

"You'll look really cute."

"A big white poofy one!"

"No, he should have one like in that picture!"

"Can we wear dresses too?"

"Ew, no way!"

"Yeah, I wanna wear a dress too, Daddy, please?"

Sangdo chuckled as the kids shuffled closer, some of them with their hands clasped, practically begging Hojoon to wear a dress as the elder sunk into his side. 

"You do look _really_ good in a dress." He whispered into the blonde’s ear. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see that...and what Hojoon may be hiding underneath for their wedding night. "And, that way you'd definitely be centre of attention. No one will be able to take their eyes off you."

Hojoon’s ears pricked up at that, eyes narrowing as he looked up at his husband. Sangdo knew exactly how to get to him, and he had to admit wearing the same suit as Sangdo would make him blend in...he did really love all focus being on him. 

"Are you serious? You think I should wear a dress too?"

Sangdo shrugged. "Well, I mean it's your choice and you'll look gorgeous either way, but you look absolutely breath taking in a dress." 

Hojoon was pretty sure someone of his age shouldn't be blushing this much, but he couldn't seem to help it when Sangdo was around. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea. It would definitely be different, and he wanted their wedding to be memorable. And he _did_ look good in a dress. Really good. Wedding dress shopping would probably be more fun than suit fittings too, he watched a lot of reality TV about weddings and he always felt a little jealous of women going out and finding their perfect dress that made them feel like a princess. 

"I guess... You really think it'll be okay? People won't find it too weird?"

"Do you really care?" Sangdo quirked an eyebrow, that was usually the least of Hojoon’s concerns. 

Hojoon laughed softly, remembering all of the times he and Sangdo had gone on dates to expensive restaurants while he was in drag. He never usually cared what other people thought, and this was his wedding after all. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay I'll wear a dress!" He couldn't get the look on Sangdo’s face out of his head that first night he saw him all dolled up. He wanted that again. He wanted to blow his husband away, have him fall just as hard as he had sixteen years ago. 

"But you're not allowed to see it until the wedding. It's bad luck."

 

∵*｡:.❀.:｡*∵

 

Trying to get eleven excitable kids between the ages of three and seven measured for suits proved even more of a task than Hojoon had ever thought. He was pretty sure they were minutes from being thrown out of the tailors. 

"Hyunho, that measuring tape isn't for tying your brothers up with."

"No, Jiho, you can't wear a tiara. Where did you even find that?"

"Sangwon can you _please_ just stand up for two minutes so the lady can measure your leg length?"

"Yes, Sehyuk, you have to wear pink. All your brothers are. Your Appa is. I don't care if you think it's a girl’s colour, you're wearing it."

"Byungjoo! That's not a toy... I don't know what it is, but put it back."

"No, Dongsung, you can't just wear your football strip to our _wedding_."

"What? I haven't even thought about flowers yet, Hyosang. Why are you even asking me that, go get measured."

He slumped down on the sofa, thanking god that he had booked a private fitting. He wasn't sure he could deal with other people witnessing this. He had thought taking them all at once to get it out of the way was the best option. But clearly he was wrong. 

"You look stressed." A glass of champagne came into view, held by a girl with a soft smile. 

"Oh my god, I love you." He took the glass, downing almost half of it as he settled back against the soft fabric of the sofa. How irresponsible would it be for him to get drunk off champagne while his kids got fitted for suits? Sangdo's brothers were here; surely they could look after them while Hojoon cut loose for a bit. 

He helped himself to another glass of champagne as he watched the tailor struggle to keep Hyunho still. 

"Enjoying yourself?" He turned; Sangdo was stood behind him, arms folded across his chest. Hojoon whined as some of the kids noticed their other father was here, swarming to him. 

"Let me live. I'm getting married."

Sangdo rolled his eyes, settling down next to his fiancé as the boys ran back off to cause more havoc for the poor tailors. "And how do you plan on getting the boys home?"

"That's what Uber's are for."

"Are you just gonna leave the Rover here then?"

"I didn't bring it." Hojoon replied, popping a raspberry in his mouth. Sangdo tilted his head, how did Hojoon manage to get all the kids here if he hadn't brought the Range Rover? Sure, they wouldn't all have fit in the car anyway; his brothers would have had to bring some of them over...

"Did you make Jiwon and Hyeontae bring the kids over?"

Hojoon avoided eye contact with his fiancé as he reached for his third glass of champagne. "I _may_ have." Sangdo scoffed as Hojoon took a tentative sip. "I got your secretary to drive me over, I wasn't bringing such an ugly car to a fancy place like this, honey."

Sangdo laughed, he had almost forgotten how high maintenance Hojoon was. Having the kids had calmed him down a little, but the wedding planning seemed to make it all resurface. 

He smiled to himself as Hojoon linked their arms, head resting on his shoulder as the two of them watched their kids get fitted into the suits they had chosen for the wedding. 

"They look so precious. Can we make them wear suits every day?" The blonde whined, nuzzling into his husband's neck. 

"Do you really want to pay for eleven suits to be dry cleaned on a daily basis?" Their boys weren't exactly the tidiest of kids. "Plus, I don't think I've ever seen anyone as huffy as Taeyang in that bow tie."

Hojoon giggled at the sight of the seven-year-old. He didn't look at all impressed at the outfit the tailor had put him in. 

"Okay, maybe you're right, but they do look ador-"

"Daddy!" A screech from the other end of the sofa that was unmistakably Jiho interrupted him. "Do I _really_ have to wear a suit? They're so ugly." 

Hojoon groaned, he knew this was going to come up sooner or later. First had been the conversation about _him_ wearing a dress, of course this would follow. 

"Don't you want to wear the same as your brothers and Appa, baby?"

"No! I wanna wear the same as you!" Jiho whined, crawling closer to his parents with an exaggerated pout on his lips. "I wanna look cute, not boring like everyone else."

Hojoon sighed, knowing fine well this wasn't a battle he was going to win. Plus, he was stressed enough with all of the planning, he wasn't even sure he had the patience to argue. He turned to Sangdo, giving him a silent look of _‘you_ _deal with this.'_

"Well, he does look cute in a dress." Sangdo whispered as Hojoon rolled his eyes. How come he always had to play bad cop? "We can't force him to wear a suit."

"I know," Hojoon hissed, "but now I'll have to find a dress for him to wear that'll go with what the rest of the kids have on."

"A dress?" Hojoon flinched slightly as a high pitched voice joined the conversation out of nowhere. "Is Jiji wearing a dress? I wanna wear one too!"

Hojoon inwardly groaned as Hansol climbed up onto the seat next to his brother. This was all he needed, two whiney five-year-olds. 

"We'll find them something cute, don't stress. You want them to be happy at the wedding, right? This is their day too." Hojoon hummed as Sangdo spoke lowly in his ear so the kids wouldn't be able to hear. He was right, he'd never force them to wear anything they felt uncomfortable in, and it would be nice to have something different thrown in there so all eleven of them weren't exactly the same. That was _kind of_ boring, he guessed. 

"Okay, fine, you can wear dresses. But I'm going to pick them so they go with the colour scheme, okay?" He wasn't having Jiho throwing a tantrum until he got to wear the sparkliest black dress he could find, or Hansol picking something obnoxiously loud and patterned. 

He laughed as the two boys all but jumped on him, wrapping his arms around the two of them so they didn't fall, snuggling further into Sangdo’s side. 

Jesus Christ. His family were far from normal, but he wouldn't change any of them for the world. 

 

∵*｡:.❀.:｡*∵

 

The two boys wanting to wear dresses soon turned into four and Hojoon found himself on the way to an adorable boutique with them one Sunday afternoon. 

His eyes lit up as he pushed the door open. Honestly, he was delighted some of his kids wanted to wear dresses for the wedding, he absolutely loved anything lacy or sparkly or frilly, and it always killed him a little bit that he didn't have any girls. Fortunately, some of his kids weren't exactly the most masculine, and he would never stop them from exploring their gender. 

"Hi!" A woman popped out from a doorway as Hojoon was cooing over an adorable floral dress for a newborn baby, trying his best not to get broody again, eleven was more than enough. "Are you here for the flower girl dress fitting."

Hojoon nodded, calling the boys over to stand next to him. "I know I only said three, but Tae decided last minute he wanted one too, right, baby?"

Taeyang nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with the woman. He was a little apprehensive, not sure if he wanted to wear a dress or not. But he was pretty sure he didn't want to wear a suit so maybe this was a better option. 

The woman seemed to falter, an eyebrow quirking. 

"They're boys?"

Hojoon looked down at his kids before looking back at the woman as if to say _'no fucking shit.'_

"Yeah." 

"But you're here for a dress fitting."

"...Yeah."

"We... We don't fit boys for dresses."

Hojoon cocked his head as he heard Taeyang whimper softly next to him. Was this bitch for real?

"What difference does it make?"

"They're boys, they shouldn't be wearing dresses."

Hojoon scoffed. Seriously? What was this, 1958? So what if his boys wanted to wear dresses? Sure, he had been against it a few weeks ago, but that was only because of the inconvenience of having to find a new outfit for them, not because he didn't want his sons in stereotypically girly clothes. He really didn't see what difference it made. 

"They can wear what they want. And, I'm paying you so...I don't see what difference it makes to you if they're girls or boys, really." There was a reason Hojoon got fired from the cafe he first met Sangdo in, and that was because he couldn't control his tongue. He wasn't about to let someone make his kids feel like outcasts because they wanted to dress differently. 

The woman seemed to falter again, trying to figure out if she wanted to stick to her guns or lose a customer that was probably going to spend a shitload. 

"Okay, fine. Come this way."

Hojoon breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea what he would have done if she had turned them away. Not only would he have four kids to console, but he'd have to find new dresses with the wedding in just a couple of weeks. And these ones were perfect. 

Hojoon settled himself down with yet another glass of champagne as the boys got measured, he could get used to this whole bride-to-be thing. 

He tried his best not to tear up as the dresses were brought out. They were baby pink, to match their brothers shirts, and lace on top to match his dress with tiny little sequins stitched into the pattern and extra beaded embellishments on the capped sleeves. The bottom halves were poofy, really poofy, layers of tulle creating a perfect bell shape that stopped just above their ankles. He had thought about his own dress being a similar silhouette, he had always loved that vintage 50s look, that was until he found the dress of his dreams, and there was no way he'd be getting the kids ones similar to that, so these would have to do. 

They did look adorable though. 

Hyosang was the first to be slipped into his, being the tallest Hojoon wasn't sure it would look right on him, but it did. He had never expected Hyosang to want to wear a dress, but he said he wanted to look like a princess like Daddy; ever the hopeless romantic. 

"Woah...I look cute." He gaped at himself in the mirror, wavy chocolate hair falling over his eyes. This must be how Jiho feels when he goes to his pageants. "Daddy, can I have long hair for the wedding?"

Hojoon blinked a couple of times; he hadn't even thought about that, the fact the kids would probably want hair pieces just like Jiho had when he competed. 

"Yeah...sure, sweetie, of course you can." He couldn't deny him that, even if Hyosang’s hair was a few shades lighter than Jiho's and he'd have to order new pieces in. It would be worth it. 

Hansol gasped, hands clasped together as he ran over to his father. "Daddy! Can I too? Please please please?" He begged, wanting to look just as cute as his brothers were going to. 

Hojoon laughed softly, as if he would let Hyosang have long hair and not Hansol. His baby was adorable. 

"Of course, Hansollie, go get your dress on."

The woman had moved onto Taeyang, who looked a little uncomfortable in his dress. Hojoon stood up to shift a little closer to him so they could speak quietly, knowing Taeyang wasn't as big on being the centre of attention as his brothers. 

"How do you feel, honey?"

Taeyang shrugged, eyes fixated on the mirror. "Weird."

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want, baby, I won't be mad if you want to go back to wearing a suit."

"No! No." He waved his hands, stopping Hojoon from saying anything else. "I think...I think I want to wear it. I look kinda...pretty."

"No, you look super pretty, Tae!" Jiho beamed, running over to throw his arms around his brother now he was in his own dress. 

That made Taeyang smile, dimple digging deep into his right cheek. "Thanks Jiji."

Hojoon laughed to himself as the four of them all took turns looking at themselves in the mirror, giggling and twirling to show off how floaty their dresses were. He took a video for Sangdo, wanting him to see how precious they looked before the big day. 

"So, do you like them, then?"

Hojoon was met with a chorus of _'yes, Daddy!'_  before being swamped by four lace and tulle clad boys. 

This wedding really was going to be something else. 

 

∵*｡:.❀.:｡*∵

 

"So, what are we doing about a honeymoon?" Hojoon spoke up, flicking through a magazine as Sangdo stripped out of his work clothes, ready for bed. 

"We've already had one, is it really necessary?"

"We've already had a wedding but we're doing that again. Come on, I'm gonna need a holiday after all of this. The planning is doing my head in." Hojoon whined, lying back against his pillow. 

"Well, you did insist on having a huge wedding." Sangdo smirked, settling into bed, next to his fiancé. 

"Please?" Hojoon whined again, this time a noticeable pout on his lips. "It's been so long since we went away. Don't you want some time to ourselves, in a fancy five star hotel in a hot country, with a hot tub and our own private pool and you can do whatever you want to me without being disturbed?"

Hojoon gravitated towards Sangdo, leg hooking around his fiancé's thigh to pull the younger down on top of him. Something like lust flickered through the brunette’s dark eyes, making Hojoon smirk. He knew how much Sangdo still wanted him. How much he wanted to _do_ to him, but couldn't because of the kids being in the same house. 

"Remember," Hojoon's fingers trailed down Sangdo's chest, "on our last honeymoon, when the people next door asked to switch rooms because you made me scream so loud?"

Sangdo laughed, burying his face in Hojoon’s neck in embarrassment as he recalled a member of the hotel staff knocking on their door one night to check everything was okay after they had gotten reports of _'worrying noises'_ coming from the room. 

"I know you wanna hear me scream your name that loud again, baby." Hojoon raised his hips up, just a little so he could rub against Sangdo's growing erection. "I know you wanna bite me and tie me up and treat me like the dirty little slut I was when we first met."

Sangdo raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying you're not a dirty little slut anymore?" Hojoon may have been with the same man for sixteen years, but he still had the libido of a single twenty year old. 

"Maybe I still am." A mischievous grin broke onto Hojoon’s face, knowing how worked up Sangdo was getting. "But I know you wanna fuck me on the balcony again so everyone knows this dirty little slut belongs to you."

Sangdo's lips came crashing down on Hojoon’s, hips rutting down hard against his husbands, causing Hojoon to whimper loudly into the brunettes mouth. 

That _did_ sound good. _Really_ good. They had had to stifle their sex life for over six years now; not being able to fuck as loud or hard as they wanted out of fear of waking the kids up, not being able to use all the toys they wanted out of fear of the kids finding them. Even just a week alone with Hojoon would quench his thirst for the elder. 

"Is that a yes?" Hojoon asked breathlessly as the two of them parted, a hopeful smile on his face. 

Sangdo paused for a second, letting the pink mist that was lust clear from his mind for a second, not wanting his judgment clouded before agreeing to anything. "What about the kids though? We can't just leave them."

Hojoon groaned. He loved his boys with all his heart, but he loved Sangdo too, and he just wanted a few days alone with his husband to help rekindle their sex life. He was worried that one day it would be the thing that broke them. 

"They can stay with my parents, I'm sure they'll understand that we need a week off, some time to ourselves."

Sangdo hummed. Honestly he felt a little guilty about leaving them behind. "They're just gonna complain if we don't take them. You know how bad Hyosang wants to go to Greece."

"Who said anything about Greece?" Sangdo blinked. He had just assumed that Hojoon was talking about going back to Santorini, where they had their first honeymoon. "I was thinking somewhere more exotic and glamourous. Like the Maldives."

"You realise being gay is, like, illegal there, right?" Sangdo deadpanned. "Do you really want to go on our honeymoon and not be able to hold hands or anything? We'd probably have to book a room with twin beds instead of a double." 

Hojoon whined. He hadn't even thought of that. An entire day looking at golden sands and private beaches wasted. 

"Baby," he pressed a kiss to the tip of Hojoon’s nose, "if you want a honeymoon then that's what you're going to get." He never could say no to Hojoon. "But, how about we come up with a compromise?"

Hojoon narrowed his eyes slightly. He hated that word. _Compromise_. He would much rather just get his own way all of the time. "Go on."

"How about we go somewhere for a week, just the two of us, you can have me all to yourself and I'll make sure you're treated like royalty." Hojoon smiled. That sounded perfect. He knew there would be a _but,_ though. 

"But...?"

"But, then on the second week we have the kids flown out to join us."

Hojoon's eyebrows furrowed. How was that going to work? 

"They can't just fly on their own, Sangdo, they're just babies."

"Your parents can bring them."

Hojoon scoffed. "So now the kids _and_ my parents are gonna be on our honeymoon?" That sounded _really_ romantic. 

Sangdo rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Joon. I just feel bad leaving them behind. We've never had a proper family holiday before."

They had only been abroad with the kids once, and that was way back when they only had Taeyang, Hansol and Hyosang. They were all under three at the time so they couldn't even remember it. Even the idea of organising a family holiday with eleven excitable kids gave him a headache. That was _so much_ luggage. 

"Okay. How about this." He looped his arms around Sangdo's neck, trying to think of a better compromise. "We go on our honeymoon, somewhere really, really nice. Like Bali or something. Alone. You completely spoil me and fuck me so hard you have to carry me to the plane on the way home. And then, we go on a proper family holiday to Disneyworld or something."

Sangdo's eyes lit up. "Disneyworld?"

Hojoon laughed softly, nodding. He knew that would catch the younger's attention. "We'll book one of those themed rooms and eat breakfast with the characters and all that shit. They'll love it."

He figured somewhere made for family holidays _may_ be slightly less hassle than going on a beach holiday. Plus, the kids would never be bored. And there would be plenty of child minding services if he and Sangdo ever wanted some alone time. 

Sangdo leaned back in to kiss his husband, this time it was a lot less ravenous. "That sounds perfect." Hojoon moaned lowly as Sangdo sucked on his bottom lip, fingers slowly inching under his t-shirt. "We can get you one of those princess makeovers, where you get the dress and everything included. Then I can carry you back to our room, bridal style and-"

"You want to fuck a Disney princess?" Hojoon quirked an eyebrow. To most people Sangdo came across as the normal one of the two of them, the, dare he say, vanilla one. But Hojoon knew different. He knew it was usually his husband that initiated their kinks. 

Sangdo nodded, a playful smirk on his lips. "I want to fuck you in those Mickey Mouse ears everyone always has in Dinseyworld, too."

"Oh my god." Hojoon laughed as Sangdo left a trail of kisses down his jawline. His husband really was something else. "Well, I'm sure that can be arranged."

Sangdo hummed softly against Hojoon’s skin as he nipped at his neck, hard enough to make the elder whine, but not to leave any marks. He couldn't wait until they got away; somewhere no one knew them so he could leave as many marks on Hojoon’s body as he wanted. They may be starting to get old, not that Hojoon would ever admit it, but hickies weren't just for teenagers. 

His fingers trailed down Hojoon’s torso to the waist band of his boxers, subtly delving in to curl around his dick. 

"Hmm, Sangdo. Fuck me." He chuckled against the elder’s lips, Hojoon wasn't exactly afraid to let him know exactly what he wanted. He rocked his hips slightly as Sangdo began to pump his hand, working him to full hardness. 

"Not tonight, babe." He took his own length out of his boxers, rubbing up against Hojoon’s as his hand circled the two of them and began pumping again. "I'm not sure I'd be able to hold back, and you need to take the kids to school tomorrow." He smirked, catching Hojoon’s bottom lip as the elder whined. 

Hojoon tried to pout, but even Sangdo’s hand felt so good on him he couldn't. He bucked his hips up again, the head of his cock gliding against Sangdo’s making him gasp out the younger's name. This felt good, really good. It wasn't exactly a good old fuck, but it was definitely better than nothing. 

He wrapped his legs around Sangdo’s waist, pulling him in closer with a sloppy kiss, fingers tangling in espresso hair. 

"Babe." He breathed out against Sangdo’s lips, starting to lose it under his fiancé's touch. "I'm so close."

"Then come for me, Joonie." Sangdo was pretty close himself, hips beginning to lose their rhythm as he rutted against the elder, cock painfully hard. 

Hojoon didn't need to be told twice, head arched back against the pillow, arm thrown over his mouth in an attempt to dampen the loud cry of Sangdo’s name as he came in the younger's hand, strings of white shooting across his stomach. 

Despite Hojoon’s best attempts, his moans were far from stifled, and like music to Sangdo’s ears had him coming not long after, creating even more of mess on Hojoon’s torso. 

"Fuck." Sangdo breathed out, head falling against Hojoon’s shoulder as he milked the two of them, not quite wanting it to be over. 

Hojoon giggled softly, arms wrapping around his fiancé's shoulders. 

"I can't believe you got _that_ turned on by Disneyworld."

 

∵*｡:.❀.:｡*∵

 

Hojoon had butterflies and they wouldn't go away. He was trying his best to relax, champagne flute in hand - he was taking every chance he could to drink the stuff now - and eyes fluttered shut as he let his face mask sink into his skin. 

He could get used to this, actually, he had a team of people helping him and the kids get ready so he didn't have to stress over doing seven tiny little bow ties himself and four hairsets on top of his own. No. He wanted his wedding day to be as stress free as possible. If only those fucking butterflies would go away. 

He knew it was because he was excited, but they always made him feel anxious, like something was going to go terribly wrong. He tried to push back all of his negative thoughts as he took another sip of champagne. 

No. Everything was going to go fine. This was one of the best days of his life, after all. 

"Daddy! Sanggyun spilled juice all over my dress!"

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

He gaped as Hyosang was stood in front of him, arms firmly folded across his chest, hair perfect and a pout on his lips...and a huge purple stain on the baby pink lace. 

For fucks sake. 

"Daddy, what's on your face?"

"What?" Hojoon completely forgot he still had the face mask on. "Nothing, it's not important. Take that off and we'll see if we can get it cleaned."

Hyosang did as he was told, whining about his brother doing it on purpose because he was jealous he didn't look as pretty in his boring suit. Hojoon doubted that was the case, but he honestly didn't care all that much why it had happened, he just wanted it fixed. 

"Hi, we've kind of had a disaster, is there any chance you could try and clean this?" Hojoon’s approached one of the staff members who seemed to hiss under her breath. That didn't instil much hope in him. 

"I-I mean, I'll try, but that looks like blackcurrant juice and..." It was. Hojoon knew it was, it was all Sanggyun would drink. Why couldn't he like a nice, clear beverage? 

"Daddy!" Hyosang was starting to tear up, hands fisting him his father's fluffy white robe. 

"Shhh, baby, don't cry, it's gonna be fine. I'm gonna get it sorted, okay?" He had no idea why he said that, because he wasn't sure how he could fix this, he just didn't want Hyosang to get upset. 

He rang the boutique they had gotten the dresses from, pleading with that awful woman from a few weeks ago to drive down to the venue with a replacement dress. She finally agreed, but whether she would make it in time for the wedding starting or not was another matter. 

He was stressed. The kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach had seemed to double in size and he honestly felt like he was going to throw up. 

"Hey, babe, you okay? Doesn't this count as bad luck or something?" Hojoon practically melted as Sangdo chuckled lowly down the phone. Fuck, he needed this. If anyone could calm him down, it was Sangdo. 

"No, that's only if we see each other, that's why I rang you. I'm a little stressed."

"Why? What's happened?"

Hojoon sighed, sitting back down where he was before so the makeup artist could begin wiping off his face mask. "An incident involving Hyosang’s dress and a glass of blackcurrant juice."

"Fuck." Sangdo breathed down the phone. It sent chills up Hojoon’s spine. "Is it bad?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed bitterly, there was no way that stain was coming out, "I phoned the place to bring a new one, but I dunno if it'll get here in time and Hyosang’s practically in tears and I'm just...I don't know what to do."

He heard Sangdo exhale through his nose, a soft smile gracing his lips as he picked up on the rhythm of the others breathing. 

"Okay. Leave it with me, babe, I'll try and hurry things along. Don't stress, I'll sort it."

"Really?" Hojoon had no idea how he could possibly hurry things along, but he trusted Sangdo, and he was usually true to his word. "Okay, okay. I'll try."

"Good, you focus on getting pampered and I'll sort his dress. I'll see your later, _wifey_ , bye."

"Don't call me th-" Hojoon sighed as Sangdo hung up, a faint pout on his lips that soon turned into a bashful smile. How did he get so lucky, seriously? 

He let himself relax as his makeup and hair were done, just about ready to get slipped into his dress when Hyeontae showed up with a package in his hands. 

"Is that-?"

"The dress." His brother-in-law beamed, unzipping the bag to pull it out. 

Hojoon breathed a sigh of relief. It was exactly the same as the ruined on. Thank fuck. 

"Oh my god! You're a lifesaver!" He reached up on his toes to press a kiss to Hyeontae's cheek, which he could just about reach. Why were Sangdo’s brothers so fucking tall? "Hyosang! Baby, come here, I have a present for you!"

Hyosang came running over, squealing as he saw the dress. 

"Thank you Uncle Hyeontae!" He wrapped himself around the man's leg, the closest thing he could get to a hug considering the height difference. 

"No problem, kiddo." He ruffled Hyosang’s hair, gently, after receiving a death glare from Hojoon. They didn't have time to redo that too. 

"Okay, sweetie, go get ready." Hojoon ushered him along to go find someone to help him get into the dress without ruining his hair pieces. 

"I better let you get ready too." Hyeontae smiled, eyes widening as they flittered over to the dress hung up on the door. "Woah. He's going to love you in that."

Hojoon felt himself go an unattractive shade of crimson, hoping the layers of makeup he had on would hide that. He whispered a small _'thanks'_ as Hyeontae left, finding himself mesmerised by the dress. It was beautiful, he was actually pretty glad Hansol and the rest of the kids had pressured him into wearing it. Suits are pretty boring, after all. 

 

∵*｡:.❀.:｡*∵

 

Sangdo was nervous. He honestly had no idea why, it wasn't like he hadn't done this before, but he still had that same sickly feeling in his stomach that he did ten years ago. 

He was stood in the garden of a grand stately home, under a pink and while floral arch as all of their guests stared back at him. He was about to marry the love of his life. Albeit, again. But still. He was going to marry Hojoon. In front of all of these people. In front of their children. He was going to proclaim to the world how much he loved this man. This bitchy little man who had made his coffee wrong the first day they met and then tried to pin the blame on him for _'ordering something so stupid'_. This man who, against all odds, he had created a family with. A huge family. A huge family that he loved with all his heart. 

The string quartet started up. Sangdo rolled his eyes at the fact Hojoon had insisted on having the traditional wedding march despite not technically being a bride so he could walk down the aisle and be the centre of attention. He wouldn't have expected anything else from his husband if he was being perfectly honest. 

He smiled as their kids made their way through the garden, throwing petals down the aisle. In hindsight maybe having eleven flower boys probably wasn't such a great idea, they had more of a carpet of petals than a scattering, and he was pretty sure Dongsung was aiming for the guests and not the ground. 

His breath caught in the back of his throat as Hojoon appeared behind them. He looked stunning. 

Hojoon smiled coyly as all eyes turned to him, soft gasps and whispers fluttering around the crowd. He knew it was a risk wearing a dress, the majority of people had never seen him like this. But he also knew how good he looked. 

He had his hair pulled into an up-do, soft golden curls gathered in a bun at the nape of his neck, which Jiho had gotten very excited about earlier than morning. _'Daddy has hair pieces just like me!'_ He had a long, flowing veil attached to the bun; not getting to wear one the first time around it was something he insisted on. Not that he wanted it over his face for Sangdo to lift up or anything, he had spent way too much on a makeup artist for that, he just thought it would look pretty. 

Sangdo’s lips fell apart as Hojoon made his way down the aisle. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his husband in a dress, but he honestly felt twenty again, memories of that first night flooding back to him. The dress fit him like a glove. Hojoon had been known for his tiny waist when he worked as a drag queen, and Sangdo had no idea how he managed to keep it after all these years, but the champagne lace clung to him perfectly, to just above his knee, where the dress jutted out dramatically. Sangdo smiled to himself, he could almost imagine the kids shouting about how their father looked like a mermaid earlier on when they saw him in the dress. 

The closer Hojoon got the more details he could make out. The intricate beadwork across the bodice and down his long sleeves, the fact Hojoon's bouquet was made up of mixture of his and Sangdo’s favourite flowers, the tiny crystals set into his hair, the train of his dress picking up some of the hundreds of petals the kids had thrown ahead of him.

"Hi." Hojoon breathed as he finally reached his husband, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, complimenting Sangdo's shirt. 

"Hi. You look stunning." He whispered back, fingertips barely brushing up against Hojoon's, a shy smile on both of their faces. It felt like when they had just met. When they were both too scared to even hold one another's hand. 

The celebrant started her speech. Sangdo was barely even listening; too lost in Hojoon's eyes to care what she was saying. He assumed something generic about love. 

Hojoon looked _so_ good. He always looked good, but today he looked radiant. His skin was glowing, eyes sparkling, lips stuck in a permanent smile. Sangdo could feel his heart racing in his chest. When he was younger he could never understand how his parents could still be so in love after so many years, but then he met Hojoon. 

Hojoon who still gave him butterflies. Hojoon who still made him blush. Hojoon who still got him going. Hojoon whose lips he could never get enough of. Hojoon whose scent he could never get tired of. 

"Sangdo?" Hojoon who's voice would always be music to his ears. His eyes refocused on the blonde, who was chuckling gently. _What?_

The celebrant was staring at him, as if waiting for something. 

_Oh right. His vows._

"Hojoon. I can't think of anyone I would rather spend my life with. Anyone I would rather raise children with. Sure, you can be a whiny little bitch at times," the guests laughed softly, a couple of the boys gasping that their father had used a bad word, "but I wouldn't change you for the world. You're still as gorgeous as the day I met you. Still as feisty, and still can't make coffee to save your life; but you're the man I love. It's been sixteen years since I fell for you, and I haven't regretted a single second."

Hojoon stifled a sob as Sangdo spoke, fingers intertwining with the younger's. He promised himself he wasn't going to cry, but it was difficult hearing the love of his life talk about him like that and not wanting to break down in his arms. He smiled, biting back the tears as the celebrant encouraged him to give his own vows. 

"Yu Sangdo, you're the most incredible man I've ever met. The most incredible husband and the most incredible father. I'm not that great with words, but I really hope that you know how much you mean to me. You and our babies are my world." He inwardly cursed himself as his voice began to waver. "I honestly have no idea how I got so lucky finding someone like you. Someone who has made me feel loved and cherished for the past sixteen years, no matter what. Someone who has always been there to comfort me no matter how shitty my day has been, no matter how stressed I am, no matter how stressed _you_ are; you always manage to make me feel better. You've given me the most amazing family, and I can't thank you enough for that. I love you and our boys more than anything and it makes me so happy that they could be here today to see this." 

He glanced over to the front row of the wedding party where eleven boys were beaming back at him, all dressed in tiny matching grey suits or baby pink dresses. He had never seen anything so precious in his entire life. 

His eyes locked back onto Sangdo's. The brunettes were starting to get glassy. If Sangdo cried there was no way he'd be able to hold back his tears. 

"Don't you _dare_ fucking cry." He hissed under his breath as the celebrant rambled on about something. 

"Don't _you_ dare cry." Sangdo hissed back. Hojoon's eyes were just as glazed over as his; he could see droplets threatening to spill over his long eyelashes. 

Hojoon smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek as his eyes formed crescent moons. Sangdo quickly thumbed it away, temporarily forgetting where they were and catching Hojoon’s lips in his own, like he did every time the elder cried. 

"These rings are circular, and just like Hojoon and Sangdo's love, have no beginning or-" The celebrant cut herself off as the two men kissed in front of her. "You're not meant to kiss yet, we haven't even done the rings." She whispered, urging the two of them to part. 

Hojoon gave the brunette a sideways glance as he backed up a little. Sangdo's lips quirked up, he loved that Hojoon was so transparent he could practically read his thoughts. 

"Then, can you hurry it up a little? I just _really_ want to kiss my husband."

There were a few scattered laughs among the guests; it was well known that Hojoon wasn't the most patient of people. Sangdo ushered Sehyuk to join them, pillow in hand. The seven-year-old looking a little confused that he didn't have to wait for his queue. 

They already had wedding rings, but Hojoon insisted the ceremony wouldn't be the same without rings so they got eternity rings. They were similar to their wedding rings, but each had eleven tiny diamonds encrusted into the gold band. 

Sangdo took the smaller ring in his hand, smiling at how tiny Hojoon’s fingers were compared to his own as he splayed them out. 

"This ring is a symbol of my everlasting love and unwavering trust. Every time you look at it I hope you remember the love I feel for both you and our family."

Hojoon felt himself tear up again as the ring was slid onto his finger, nestled just above the engagement ring Sangdo had given him on Christmas morning. 

He picked the other ring up, ruffling Sehyuk's hair who was beaming up at the two of them. 

"This ring-" That was it. The floodgates had opened. He couldn't even finish his sentence as tears streamed down his face. 

Sangdo smiled, wrapping his arms around Hojoon’s shaking form. His husband wasn't the most emotional of people unless it involved the kids, but weddings always seemed to get to him. 

"Daddy?" Sehyuk's eyes widened, turning back to face his brothers who looked just as concerned. 

What was wrong? Why was their Daddy sad? This was meant to be a happy day, right?

Sanggyun ran up beside his brother, gently tugging at Sangdo's trousers. "Appa, what's wrong with Daddy?" He asked, voice raising as octave as he tried not to cry himself. He hated seeing his father's upset. 

Before they knew it all eleven boys had joined them at the front of the ceremony, a chorus of _'Daddy, what's wrong?'_ chimed throughout the hall, melting the hearts of the guests. 

Hojoon emerged from Sangdo's shoulder, his blazer now a lightly darker grey due to the tears. He crouched down so he was at the boys' level. 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm crying because I'm happy. Because I have your Appa and all of you. I'm just being silly."

"You should smile when you're happy, Daddy, not cry." Yoonchul folded his arms across his chest, clearly not understanding the whole tears of joy thing. 

Hojoon laughed, the boys cheering as a wide grin spread across his face. He really had no idea how he got so lucky. 

"Daddy! You have to give Appa his ring!" Hyosang whined, bouncing on the spot impatiently. He wanted to finish seeing his father's get married. 

Hojoon stood back up, smiling sheepishly as his kids told him what to do. 

"Sangdo, this ring is..." _Fuck_. He had completely forgotten what he was meant to say. Even though Sangdo had just said it minutes before. "This ring represents how much I fucking love you. You're my best friend and I'll be yours forever."

Sangdo laughed loudly. That was so Hojoon. The spontaneous vows, swear words and all, meant to much more to him than any scripted, romantic nonsense. 

"I fucking love you too." 

He wrapped his arms back around Hojoon, pulling the blonde into a deep kiss, ignoring the hushed protests of the celebrant and the gasps of _'Appa said a bad word'_ from the boys as his lips moved against Hojoon’s. 

Hojoon whimpered softly against Sangdo's lips at the force of the kiss, melting into it instantly, arms snaking around his husband's waist. 

He almost couldn't believe this was happening, again. Their first wedding had been like a dream, despite it being so low key, but they had actually gotten married. And here they were doing it all over again. 

He beamed as Sangdo took his hand, making their way down the aisle. He knew he probably looked a mess, tears ruining his makeup, but he really didn't care. He giggled to himself as confetti was showered down on them from the guests, the boys following behind laughing loudly as they tried to catch as much of it as possible. 

"So, how do you feel Mr. Yu?" Sangdo smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Hojoon’s cheek as they lined up to take photographs with the kids. 

Hojoon rolled his eyes as if he hadn't been using that name since his mid-twenties, Sangdo honestly had the worst sense of humour, but he loved him regardless. 

"I feel amazing. How about you, Mr. Yu?" He smirked back, mocking Sangdo for his awful joke. 

"Great." He beamed, an arm wrapping around Hojoon’s slight waist to pull him in even closer. "I couldn't be happier."

Hojoon’s eyes fluttered shut as Sangdo kissed him again, instantly melting into his husband's touch as the camera shutter started to go off. He could hear the kids giggling and aww-ing beside them and it made his heart skip a beat. 

He could never pick just one best day of his life. There was his first wedding, every time an adoption was finalised or a kid was born, and now this. But this day almost felt like his life was complete now. They had their (not so) little family, they had each other, and they got to share the biggest day of their lives with their babies. It felt like everything had come full circle, that this was it. Everything just seemed to fit into place and it was...perfect. 

Yeah, perfect. That was the word he would use. 

Perfect. 

 

∵*｡:.❀.:｡*∵

 

"Oh my god, I'm exhausted." Hojoon sighed, resting his head against Sangdo’s shoulder as his husband fiddled with the key to their suite in the mansion they had both the wedding and the reception at. They had both probably had a little too much to drink after the kids had gone up to bed, whining about wanting to stay up longer. 

He was snapped out of his half-asleep daze as the door to their room was opened. _Holy fuck_. 

The bed was surrounded with pink petals, a few scattered across the pillows. Fairy lights illuminated the entire room, bouquets of flowers dotted throughout the interior. It was stunning. 

"Sangdo, this place is gorgeous." He gaped. His husband had insisted he would take care of their suite for the night, wanting it to be like a mini honeymoon before they could get away for their actual one in a few weeks’ time. 

"Just like you." Hojoon barely had time to roll his eyes at the cheesy line before Sangdo’s arms were wrapped around his waist, catching him in a forceful kiss. Hojoon’s head was swimming, and he was sure it wasn't from the alcohol. Suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore. 

"Help me get out of this dress." He turned in Sangdo’s arms, urging the younger to unzip him. 

Sangdo pouted. "But you look so gorgeous; maybe I don’t ever want you to take it off."

Hojoon felt his cheeks heat up for what felt like the millionth time that day, Sangdo really knew how to make his heart skip a beat. 

"Well, then I guess you'll never see what I'm hiding underneath." He turned his head so Sangdo could see the coy smirk on his lips. 

This time it was the younger's turn to blush, fingers hastily fiddling with the zip at the back of Hojoon’s dress, tying not to damage the delicate lace. 

Hojoon stopped him as the zip was down a few inches, he could take it from here. 

"Go sit down, baby." If there was one thing Hojoon loved, it was putting on a show. Nothing turned him on more than Sangdo being unable to tear his eyes away from him as he undressed, as his hips swayed. 

He started at the top, one shoulder at a time, peeling the beading away to reveal tiny lace straps which Sangdo knew would lead to something for more exciting. He unzipped the dress the rest of the way down, slowly, the sound of each metal tooth coming undone driving Sangdo crazy. He fucking loved watching Hojoon, but there was always a part of him that just wanted to pin his husband to a wall and rip his clothes off. 

Hojoon bit down on his bottom lip as he peeled the top half of the dress away to reveal a lace bralet in the exact same champagne colour. A gentle _'fuck'_ escaped Sangdo’s lips as his eyes focused on his husband's chest. There was nothing he loved more than Hojoon in lingerie. He had no idea how the elder managed to pull it off so well, but he did. 

Hojoon giggled under his breath at Sangdo’s reaction, that was exactly what he wanted. He continued undressing himself, hips swaying as he shimmied out of the rest of the dress. This took a little longer considering it was considerably tighter around his ass; he had to show off his best asset, after all. 

Sangdo’s eyes meandered further down Hojoon’s torso as the dress peeled away to reveal more of his skin. He stopped at the lace suspender belt that sat around Hojoon’s slim waist, swallowing thickly. His eyes followed the delicate strips of elastic that hung from the belt, the way they dipped over his sharp hip bones to blend in with the lace panties Hojoon had on underneath. 

Fuck. 

Sangdo’s eyes widened, he had been too distracted to even realise Hojoon had pulled the dress down that far. His pants suddenly felt very tight. 

Hojoon didn't miss the soft whimper that escaped his husband's lips, smirking as he let the rest of the dress drop to the floor. 

Sangdo’s jaw dropped at the exact same time. Hojoon’s outfit was completed with a pair of lacy stockings attached to the suspenders, adorned with even more beads. He really went all out, didn't he?

"Well?" Hojoon asked, wanting Sangdo’s approval. He was pretty sure he had gotten it, but he wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth. He turned around slowly, revealing the back of his lingerie. Sangdo almost choked on his own saliva as he realised Hojoon was wearing a thong, a satin bow nestled at the top of his ass. "What do you think?"

"You..." Sangdo couldn't seem to get his words out. Hojoon looked absolutely gorgeous; he couldn't take his eyes off of him, barely even blinking. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

Hojoon let out an excited giggle, stepping out of the discarded dress to make his way over to the bed settling down in Sangdo’s lap, humming softly as he felt how hard the younger was. 

"Someone's excited to see me." He sing-songed, reaching in between his legs to palm his husbands bulge. 

"Ah- Joon!" His hips rolled, fingers travelling down the length of Hojoon’s back, over soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, over lace he wanted nothing more than to rip off, down to the curve of his ass, squeezing tightly. Hojoon yelped at the sudden contact. Sangdo had been teased long enough; it was his turn to take control. 

He leaned up, catching Hojoon’s lips in a hungry kiss, muffling his moans as Sangdo’s fingers kneaded into his ass. He had been waiting for this all day, he knew fine well Hojoon would have something spectacular planned, but this went above and beyond. 

Hojoon pulled away, lips curling into a smirk as he stood back up, pushing Sangdo’s knees apart. He lowered himself to his knees; over-exaggeratedly licking his lips as he unbuttoned the younger's trousers. He had honestly been thinking about this for at least the past two hours, wrapping his lips around Sangdo’s dick. 

Sangdo let his head lull back as Hojoon pulled his length out of his pants, stroking him to full hardness. It wasn't difficult to get lost in Hojoon’s touch. 

"Sangdo." Hojoon’s voice brought him back to reality, head snapping down to look at the elder. "Keep your eyes on me."

Hojoon lowered himself down to the base of Sangdo’s erection, eyes locked on his husband's as he pressed his tongue flat against the younger's shaft, running one slow lick up to his leaking tip. The blondes tongue peeked out between his lips, wetting them before they parted to press a chaste kiss to Sangdo’s precome slicked head, earning him a sharp hiss. Hojoon smiled sweetly to himself at the reaction, sitting back on his six-inch heels to lick the salty liquid off his glossy lips, never once breaking eye contact with Sangdo. 

"Hojoon...fuck." Sangdo moaned, looking down at the blonde through heavily lidded eyes. Hojoon knew exactly what he was doing here, but he couldn't exactly complain if he was going to get a blowjob out of it. 

"You like that?" Hojoon leaned back in to press another open mouthed kiss to the sensitive tip in front of him, humming softly, vibrations sending tiny shockwaves down Sangdo’s cock. "You want more, baby?"

Sangdo nodded feverishly, fingers finding their way into Hojoon’s caramel hair, tugging slightly at the bun his veil was still attached to. He looked the image of perfection with that updo, not a single hair out of place, crystals still glinting against the fairy lights. 

"Say it."

"Fuck, Joon." It had been so long since they had been able to do this properly that he had forgot what a diva Hojoon could be. "Blow me."

Hojoon didn't have to be told twice; those two words were music to his ears. He lowered himself down on Sangdo’s cock, engulfing over half of it in one go. He splayed his fingers across Sangdo’s thighs to steady himself as he began to bob his head, ever so slowly inching down until he reached the base of his husband's length. 

Sangdo’s breath quickened as his dick made its way down Hojoon’s throat. The room as starting to feel way too hot. He shrugged his jacket off, loosening his tie and top button just in time as Hojoon swallowed. 

"Holy f- Hojoon!" He wasn't at all prepared for that, hips involuntarily bucking up as he felt Hojoon’s throat moving against him, trying to steady himself on the edge of the bed. 

Hojoon suppressed the urge to gag, eyes watering slightly as he readjusted to having a cock shoved so far down his throat. He picked himself back up, looking up through fake eyelashes as he bobbed, wordlessly ensuring Sangdo that he was okay. 

Sangdo tried to steady himself too, not wanting to choke his husband on their wedding night, taking deep breaths as his fingers made their way back into Hojoon’s hair, stroking through his blonde locks in an attempt to soothe and encourage him. Not that Hojoon needed it; the moans of his name coming from the younger were more than enough for him. 

Hojoon began to move his pursed lips back up Sangdo’s length, swirling his tongue the head, once, twice, before pointedly dipping into the slit, making Sangdo squirm beneath him.

Hojoon pulled back with a pop, a stringy mixture of saliva and precome bridging the gap between Hojoon’s reddened lips and Sangdo’s cock. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, not really caring if his makeup got ruined or not, it's not like anyone else was going to see him, and if he remembered correctly, Sangdo liked making him look a complete mess. 

"Mmm babe." Sangdo smiled lazily as Hojoon peered up at him, lips swollen, pupils blown. God, he wanted him so bad. He patted he bed next to him, inviting Hojoon back up. As much as he loved having his dick sucked, he needed more. He needed to take back control. 

Hojoon stood, legs a little shaky in his heels after kneeling down for so long, not that it really mattered as wrapped Sangdo his arms around his waist, pulling him down onto the bed so he was laid flat on his back, veil fanning out underneath him, the brunette looming over him. Fuck. Sangdo wasn't playing anymore. 

"You're so amazing, Hojoon." Sangdo leaned in to press a wet kiss to his husband's neck, revelling in the soft gasps that came from the blonde. "You're absolutely stunning." Another kiss, this time further down. "I'm so lucky to have you." Another kiss. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Another kiss. Directly on his sternum between the two lace cups of his bralet. "And I'm going to blow your mind tonight."

Hojoon’s breath caught in the back of his throat every inch of his skin was tingling and Sangdo had barely even touched him. He was over the whole slow and seductive thing. He just needed Sangdo to take him. Like, right now. 

"Fuck...please just-" He was cut off as Sangdo reattached himself to his neck, sucking. Hard. "Oh god!"

Hojoon’s back arched off the bed, fingers tangling into Sangdo’s hair, gripping tightly. He fucking loved being marked. He loved everyone knowing exactly who he belonged to. 

"Sangdo, please." A few hickeys later and Hojoon was starting to get impatient. He just wanted to be fucked already. 

"Please what, baby? Say it." Sangdo smirked, imitating the blonde from earlier. He loved this switch in dynamics, he may let Hojoon tease him a little, but at the end of the day he always ended up in charge. 

"Fuck me!" Hojoon struggled with the buttons of Sangdo’s shirt, wanting it off but his fingers weren't cooperating. Maybe he should just rip it off, the wedding was over it's not like he'd ever wear it again. 

"Please." He added as an afterthought, just because it was his wedding night didn't mean Sangdo would let him get away with acting like a little bitch. 

Sangdo sat back on his heels undoing the rest of the buttons that Hojoon couldn't quite manage. He took his time, allowing himself to take a few minutes to fully take in how good his husband looked. His neck was starting to bruise up nicely, skin flushed, hair falling apart, chest rising and falling sharply, panties tenting. He smirked at that. Sangdo was well versed in the art of tucking, years of being with a drag queen and one too many hastily removed tape tucks in the heat of the moment, he wasn't at all surprised Hojoon hadn't bothered going the whole way. It was kind of a mood killer. 

Hojoon whined out another _'please'_ as Sangdo took his sweet time, writhing against the bedsheets, rips rising to offer himself up to the brunette. He was getting really desperate. Sangdo wouldn't make him wait _that_ long on their wedding night, right? 

Another whine slipped past his lips as Sangdo pushed the pink shirt off of his shoulders, revealing his sunkissed torso. He just wanted those toned arms to pin him down and fuck him til he couldn't scream anymore. 

"You look good enough to eat, Hojoonie." Sangdo mused, playing with the elastic of Hojoon’s suspenders before his fingers travelled up to the lace panties that were hiding the blonde’s erection. He wanted them off, now. He pulled at the tied bows at each side of Hojoon’s hips; trust him to pick the most easy access lingerie. 

Hojoon whimpered as Sangdo whipped the thong off of him, erection finally being able to spring free, curving up against his stomach. He spread his legs further, hoping to move things along now he was fully exposed. 

Sangdo took him up on that invitation, reaching into the beside cabinet in the hope that the staff had put some lube there had he had requested. Thank god. They had. 

Hojoon wasn't the only one that was getting desperate, Sangdo wanted this just as much. He shimmied his trousers down a little more, boxers following as he kicked them both off, Hojoon giggling softly at the prospect of _finally_ being fucked. 

"Fuck, Sangdo," Hojoon grabbed onto the headboard behind him with one hand, in preparation for what was coming, "I've been thinking about this all day, just do it alre-"

He was cut off as Sangdo slipped a slicked up finger into him without any warning. Fucking finally. His eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open as he adjusted to the sensation of having something inside him, only to have another finger pressed into him not long after. It stung, but that's exactly how Hojoon liked it, and it had been way too long since he'd had it rough. It wasn't exactly appropriate to have the headboard slamming against the wall with eleven kids in the house. But he was determined that take advantage of the fact the kids room was nowhere near them tonight. 

He didn't even try to hold back his moans as Sangdo scissored him open, briefly adding a third finger before retracing completely, leaving Hojoon feeling empty and with a pout on his lips. 

But not for long, Sangdo was slicked up and lined up at his entrance before he even had time to adjust. 

"You ready baby?"

"Yes!" Hojoon nodded, pushing his hips down, the tip of Sangdo’s cock pressing against him. "I need you in me!"

Sangdo lunged forwards; catching Hojoon’s bottom lip between his teeth, the way he spoke always got him going. He pushed his hips forward too, hands gripping onto Hojoon’s thighs, spreading them even further apart as he inched into the elder. 

"Ohmygodsangdo!" Hojoon’s words all merged together Sangdo moved inside of him. His arms wrapped around his husband's shoulders, pulling him down so their bodies were flush against another, a thin layer of champagne lace separating their chests. 

This was everything he had ever wanted, the man he loved more than anything making him feel like the most important person in the world. His head was spinning, eyes rolling back into his head as Sangdo fucked into him. 

Hojoon’s cries of _'yes! fuck! sangdo! harder!'_ were driving Sangdo absolutely wild; he missed this so fucking much, the obnoxiously loud screams. When they were younger he couldn't keep Hojoon quiet. 

"Joonie, you feel so good." He breathed out against the blondes lips, thumbs digging into his sharp hip bones to give him more leverage to fuck into the elder even harder. 

Hojoon’s back arched off of the bed as Sangdo brushed up against that sweet spot inside of him, giving the younger the perfect opportunity to undo the clasp of his bralet. As amazing as Hojoon looked in it, he wanted it off; he wanted the intimacy of feeling his husband's skin against his. 

Hojoon could feel himself coming undone, legs wrapping around Sangdo’s waist to draw him in even closer, cock buried deep in his ass. 

"Baby, I'm really close." His voice was tight, trying his best to hold on, make it last just a little longer, but Sangdo was making that really difficult; pounding into his prostate, teeth nipping at his skin, fingers digging into his hips, stomach rubbing against the head of his untouched cock. He really couldn't take much more of this. 

Sangdo was close to breaking point too, breath becoming uneven, hips losing their rhythm. He rested his forehead against Hojoon’s, slowing down slightly, rutting into him in long, languid strokes. He wanted Hojoon to feel every single inch of him. 

"Go on then, precious, come for me." 

Hojoon whimpered, Sangdo’s breath hot against his lips as he spoke, their noses bumping against each other, his eyes fluttering back open to look directly into his husband's eyes. 

Hojoon couldn't hold on any longer, giving in to the waves of pleasure rippling through his body, coming untouched in spurts across his and Sangdo’s torsos with a cry of the brunette’s name. Well, that was his suspender belt ruined. 

Sangdo groaned as Hojoon’s walls clamped down around him, impossibly tight around his cock. He was right on the edge, but the strained moans coming from a hypersensitive Hojoon as he fucked into him were so sexy he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

"Sangdo, please I-" Hojoon dug his nails into the youngers back, his vision was blurring as Sangdo continued to rut into him. His body was tingling, every tiny movement intensifying his orgasm. 

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Sangdo came inside of him. Hard. The sensation of his husband filling him only further enhanced his own climax, leaving angry crescent moons in the younger's toned back. 

They both tried to level their breathing, foreheads still pressed together as they came down from their orgasms in tandem. 

Sangdo laughed softly against Hojoon’s lips as the elders grip on his shoulders softened, rubbing soothing circles into his abused skin. 

"God, I love you." 

He tilted his head to catch Hojoon’s lips in a languid kiss, there was still a sense of hunger behind it, there was no way he was done with him yet, but primarily it screamed love. He was madly in love with this tiny, bitchy man and he couldn't get enough of his lips. 

Hojoon practically melted; he got ridiculously soft post-orgasm, lips falling apart to let his husband know. Sangdo’s kisses still managed to take his breath away, his cheeks flush and his heart race. He whined as the brunette pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

"I love you, too." 

Hojoon pulled Sangdo back into another deep kiss, tongues lapping against one another lazily. They both wanted more from each other, it was their wedding night after all, but this would do for now; a sort of pallet cleanser. 

"You ready for round two?" 

A low grown reverberated through Hojoon’s throat as the younger's fingers trailed down his chest. That was just a warm up, something slow and intimate before the fun really started. He was usually the one impatient for more, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“God yes, fuck me like that dirty little slut you fell in love with.”


	7. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FOR MY BABY ELI'S BDAY EVEN THO IT WAS FUCKING AGES AGO BC S O M E O N E DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME??? LIKE?? RUDE???  
> SO WE'RE CELEBRATING IT TODAY I'VE DECIDED HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LIL HEDGEHOG I LOVE U LOTS AND LOTS HAVE SOME UNDICI FLUFFFFFF
> 
> ps omg i didn't realise how long it was since i updated this i miss these babies so much

"Babe?"

Hojoon ignored the calls of his name, the not so subtle nudges and shaking of his shoulders. He simply screwed his eyes tighter shut. If he didn't open them or fully wake up, then today wouldn't happen. 

"Joon, come on, you need to get up, its Sangwon’s fi-"

"Don't." Hojoon held his hand up to silence his husband, eyes still shut. "Don't say it."

Sangdo rolled his eyes; he knew Hojoon was having a difficult time accepting that Sangwon had to start school. That he would be alone for most of the day while they were all out. 

"You can't just sleep and pretend this isn't happening."

"Watch me."

Sangdo often wondered if Hojoon spent a little too much time with the kids, considering he acted like one himself most of the time. 

"Last week you couldn't wait for them to go back to school." Sangdo recalled Hojoon whining about how he couldn't wait for September as eleven kids on a sugar high ran around the living room screaming, narrowly missing knocking the TV off of the stand. 

"I didn't mean Sangwon." Sangwon was Hojoon's baby. He may be four in a couple of weeks, but he was still Hojoon's baby. He would always be Hojoon's baby. And he wasn't quite ready to let him grow up. "Why can't he just stay little forever?"

He honestly didn't know how he was going to cope without Sangwon to look after during the day. What would he do? Just sit around and wait for them to finish school? He knew it would give him more time to work, and he wouldn't have to put up with a clingy, screaming toddler distracting him. But that was no fun. He would much rather finger paint and watch cartoons and cuddle with his son than do actual adult stuff. 

"That's not how things work, babe. Come on, up." Sangdo threw the bed covers off Hojoon's curled up form, earning him a whine from the blonde as he scooped him up bridal style. "You don't want Sehyuk trying to make everyone breakfast again, do you?"

Hojoon groaned, memories of milk dripping from every surface in the kitchen as Sehyuk managed to spill every bottle they had. He couldn't deal with that again. 

He huffed out a _'fine'_ , feet dragging as he began to get ready. He couldn't exactly let his kids starve just because he was moping. 

He made his way around the kids' rooms, waking up the ones that weren't already bouncing on their beds, far too excited for their first day back at school. 

He smiled softly as he made it to his two youngest's room. Sanggyun was already up, padding around the room, his favourite blanket dragging behind him, but Sangwon was still happily tucked up in bed, thumb in his mouth as he dozed. Sangwon usually woke up a little later than his brothers, Hojoon would let him rest a little longer, not wanting to deal with a bratty three-year-old later on in the day. 

"Sangwonnie." He sat down on the edge of his son's bed, fingers combing through the boy's hair to lull him from his sleep. "It's time to get up for school."

Sangwon cracked his eyes open, whining softly as he nuzzled further into his pillow, before fully registering that his father had said. 

"School?" Sangwon sat up straight, eyes wide. He was _finally_ going to school. His brothers went every week day and left him with no one to play with. He was going to make new friends and play with new toys and learn new things. He couldn't wait. "Daddy, I gotta get ready, come on!"

Hojoon laughed softly to himself. He knew he was being selfish, wanting Sangwon to stay home when his son was so excited, but he just couldn't help himself. His kids were growing up way too fast for his liking. 

"Breakfast first, then we'll get your uniform on."

Hojoon had learnt from years of being a parent to so many young boys never to let them get dressed before eating. The amount of school jumpers he had to wash last minute when he and Sangdo were first starting out due to milk or porridge being spilled down someone's front was ridiculous. He didn't care so much if their pyjamas got dirty. 

"I can't believe Sangwonnie is coming to school!"

"Oh my god! We're all gonna be at school together!"

"We can all have lunch together!"

"Actually," Hojoon intervened, wishing he hadn't because that was the most adorable thing he could possibly imagine, "Sangwon is only going to be in school until just before lunch time."

For his first week Sangwon would only be doing half days, until he adjusted being away from home for a long period of time. Even though it as only going to be a few hours Hojoon couldn't help but worry. What if he missed home and his Daddy too much? What if he didn't make friends? Even worse, what if some of the other kids picked on him? These thoughts ran through his head with all of his kids, and he knew they had to grow up at some point, but he wished they didn't. 

Sangwon, however, didn't seem to have any qualms about the situation. 

"Why can't I be at school all day, Daddy? I'm a big boy now!"

Hojoon's heart leapt as his youngest defiantly folded his arms across his chest. Sangwon's stubborn side seemed to be coming out as he grew, and Hojoon was pretty sure that was because the two of them spent so much time together. Maybe some time apart would be good. Sangwon could meet new people that way, instead of picking up on all of Hojoon's bad traits. 

"You are a big boy!" Hojoon pressed a kiss to his three-year-olds hair, picking the now empty bowl up from in front of him. "You can be at school all day soon, it's just while you adjust, baby."

"Not a baby!"

Hojoon smirked to himself as he gathered more bowls for them table. Pretty much all of them went through this phase of not wanting to be called _'baby'_ , but Hojoon couldn't help it. They would always be his babies. All of them. 

"You're still my baby, Sangwonnie." He unclipped the smaller kids from their boosters, lifting them down from their seats so they could make their way back upstairs. "Now, come on, time to get ready."

Helping eleven kids get ready for school wasn't exactly easy. He was glad that some of them were a little older now, and could do most of it themselves, especially today when he wanted Sangwon to look perfect. 

"Babe, they're just about all don-" Sangdo appeared in the doorway behind him, a huge beaming smile on his lips as soon as he saw Sangwon in his little royal blue sweatshirt. "Oh my god, Sangwonnie, you look all grown up!"

Hojoon turned to smile at his husband. He was so glad Sangdo had asked to start work later today, he had never missed any of the kids' first day at school and he didn't want this to be an exception. 

"Doesn't he look precious?" Hojoon straightened out the collar of Sangwon’s pale blue polo, fingers brushing through his hair just to make sure it looked perfect. "We _need_ to get a picture." 

"Already way ahead of you." Sangdo pulled out his DSLR from behind his back. He was known as the family photographer, it being a passion of his in university. Hojoon honestly couldn't count how many photo frames they must have littered across the house of the kids, but that was exactly what he wanted. Sangdo took amazing pictures and his kids were adorable; why wouldn't he want to show them off?

Hojoon squeaked, scooping Sangwon up in his arms so he could wrangle the rest of the kids up outside in their front garden. They had their back to school pictures in front of the house every year; right from the very beginning when Taeyang was the first to go to now, where all eleven of their kids were bundled into the garden in a sea of matching blue sweatshirts. They were the epitome of adorable. 

"Everyone smile!" Sangdo called out from behind the camera, snapping a few shots as the kids beamed back at him. He moved the camera away from his eye to preview the picture he had taken so far. He couldn't quite believe how perfect his family was sometimes. He had the eleven most precious boys anyone could ask for and the most amazing husband- 

"Joon, go join them." He loved taking pictures of Hojoon, always had, ever since they first met. The blonde was gorgeous, how could he not? Even after all of these years Hojoon was still stunning, he barely looked like he had aged. 

"Wha- Why? I look like trash." Hojoon whined. He had just thrown on an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. In fact, he wasn't even sure the t-shirt was his. It was probably Sangdo’s. And he had barely even done his hair and his eye bags were-

"Babe, you look fucking gorgeous. Go." Sangdo whispered low enough that the kids wouldn't be able to hear, nodding his head in their direction to urge Hojoon to get in the shot. 

"Yeah, Daddy, come on!"

"Get in!"

"Please, Daddy!"

"Can we have one with Appa too?"

"Yeah! Daddy and Appa!"

Hojoon groaned, figuring it was best to just give in and get involved. Plus, he would be lying if he said he didn't secretly love that Sangdo always wanted to take pictures of him. It reminded him of when they first started dating and Sangdo would try to take sneaky pictures of him, only for the flash on one of those old, wind-on cameras to go off and blow his cover. 

He crouched down in the background, smiling broadly with his army of tiny children before swapping places with Sangdo, almost dropping the younger's ridiculously expensive camera in the process. 

"Okay, photo shoot over. We better get going or we're going to be late." 

Hojoon ushered everyone back inside, bundling the kids into their autumn jackets. It wasn't that cold, being the beginning of September, but knowing his luck, he'd let him persuade him they didn't need coat and it would pour later on. 

Byungjoo was always the worst, insisting he didn't need a jacket because he was far too tough and manly to get cold. Hojoon merely shot Sangdo a look saying _'I have to deal with this every day, it's your turn.'_

Both of their hearts fluttered at the boys all lined up in their little jackets and backpacks. It was no secret that the two of them often found the kids too much to handle, and that any normal people would have only adopted one or two. But it was times like this that made it all worth it. Nine of these eleven boys could still be stuck in foster care if it wasn't for them, without a real family, and here they were, all going off to get an education with a much better life than they could ever dreamed of. 

"You all ready?" Hojoon bent down to scoop Sangwon up in his arms as the rest of the kids shouted back an excited 'yeah!' "Let's go, then."

"Daddy, no!" They were barely out of the door when the three-year-old in his arms began screaming. 

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Not a baby! Wanna walk!"

Hojoon's eyebrows shot up under his fringe. He had automatically picked Sangwon up because his youngest would always complain if he wasn't attached to one of his parents in some way. He would whine and cry to the point he managed to avoid walking just about anywhere. 

"Oh- Okay." He placed Sangwon on the ground, face falling a little now his arms were empty, earning him a sympathetic look from his husband. 

He would always make the kids pair up and hold hands on the walk to school, to ensure none of them would wander off, but now he had an odd number. He split Taeyang and Hansol up, asking the younger of the pair to hold hands with Sangwon. He was pretty sure he could trust Taeyang to walk on his own, his eldest wasn't as hyperactive or easily distracted as most of his kids. 

As much as he missed having Sangwon propped up on his hip, stubby fingers gripping into the soft material of his t-shirt as they walked, it warmed his heart a little to see his baby plodding along with the rest of his brothers. God, why were they so fucking cute?

The boys all broke up as they made it to the school yard, running to find their friends that they had barely seen over the six week holidays. 

That's when Sangwon began to hesitate. He didn't know anyone, opting to stay beside his parents. 

"It's okay, sweetie." Sangdo crouched down so he was eye level with Sangwon. "You're gonna make lots of friends today."

Sangwon whimpered, maybe he wasn't as ready for school as he first thought. He turned around, arms wrapping around Hojoon's leg, burying his face in the dark material of his jeans. 

"Baby!" Hojoon joined his husband on the ground, repositioning Sangwon so he could see his son's face. As much as he would have loved to keep Sangwon at home with him, he knew how important this was for his development. "It's gonna be okay, you're gonna have so much fun!"

"M'scared." Sangwon held his arms out, begging to be picked up. Hojoon couldn't help but indulge him, standing back up with Sangwon cradled in his arms, ignoring the look Sangdo shot him. His baby was scared and he needed comforting. 

"It'll be fine; me and Appa are going to come in with you." That was standard procedure for any first day of school, taking the kids into their classes so they wouldn't feel too lost or scared. It's not like they were just going to abandon him on the school yard to fend for himself. "You'll get to play some games and make some friends an-"

"No! Wanna stay with Daddy!" Sangwon began to cry as the older kids got into lines for their respective classes. Hojoon tried to shush him while simultaneously waving the rest of his kids goodbye, wishing them a good first day back. 

"Baby, you can't stay at home with me forever, you need to go to school." He and Sangwon had completely switched places from this morning. His son couldn't wait to start school and be a big boy like his brothers, while Hojoon just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and keep him home. Now he was the one trying to convince Sangwon to let go of the collar of his shirt and stop crying to leave. 

"You were so excited before, Sangwonnie. Don't you wanna go to school like all of your brothers?"

"No! Wanna go home!" Sangwon sniffled, nuzzling further into his father's chest. The last thing he wanted to do right now was leave Hojoon's arms. 

"It'll be fun, sweetie, come on." Hojoon made his way into the school anyway, Sangdo following. They couldn't very well just stand on the playground until Sangwon stopped crying. And there was no chance of him getting his own way and getting to go home. Their kids may be spoilt, but they weren't that spoilt. 

Stepping into the school only made Sangwon sob harder. Everything was so...big and there were so many people. He wasn't used to anything like this. Sure, his house was always full, but they were his brothers. It wasn't the same. He didn't know these people. 

"Hi! What's your name?" Sangwon’s teacher greeted him as they entered what would be his new classroom, a welcoming smile on her face. But Sangwon didn't seem to take it that way, curling in on himself, away from this weird woman. 

Hojoon sighed, trying to coax Sangwon out of hiding. "His name is Sangwon. He's a little...shy."

The smile never left his teachers face; she was probably used to this, after all. "It's okay, Sangwon, everyone is a little nervous on their first day. Your big brother Sanggyun was too last year."

Sangwon’s ears pricked up at the sound of his brother’s name, head tentatively turning to look at his teacher. "Gyunnie?"

"Yeah, he was a little scared of meeting new people too, but now he has lots of friends."

Sangwon seemed to think that over for a second. Sanggyun was a lot louder and confident than he was, but if even he was scaredthen... That called him down a bit. Everyone was nervous on their first day. 

"Daddy?" He turned back to look up at Hojoon with watery eyes, still a little unsure. 

"It's gonna be fine, sweetie, I promise." Hojoon pressed a soft kiss to dark hair before passing the three-year-old over to his husband for a quick kiss and cuddle from his Appa, hoping that the transition between his two fathers would be less likely to make Sangwon scream and cry to be back in Hojoon's arms. 

"You can do this Sangwonnie, just like all of your brothers did." Sangdo dabbed Sangwon’s face dry, kissing the boy on the tip of his nose. "You're a big boy now, right?"

Sangwon’s eyebrows furrowed, a look of determination on his face as he nodded. He _could_ do this. He wasn't a baby anymore. He was a big boy and going to school just like the rest of his brothers. 

"Right! Appa, put me down!"

Sangdo laughed at the stark contrast between the clingy little baby that wouldn't let go of Hojoon's t-shirt just seconds ago to the now self-assured big boy determined to start his first day of school. 

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Sangwon’s teacher smiled at Sangdo and Hojoon before guiding their youngest son to show him where to hang his jacket up. 

"I'll pick you up at lunchtime, Sangwonnie!" Hojoon called out, still not 100% sure Sangwon was ready for this. He had to let him go, though. He knew that. He would get used to being away from home in time. 

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Appa!" Sangwon waved back to his parents, both of their hearts swelling as he toddled off further into his classroom to find someone to sit next to. A boy with light hair and freckles caught his attention, introducing himself to Sangwon who seemed to hesitate for a second before smiling back. 

Sangdo laced his fingers with Hojoon's after hearing the slightest whimper bubble in his husband's throat. "He'll be fine, babe, come on."

Hojoon pouted for the majority of the walk home. He missed Sangwon already. It would only be about three hours until he has to pick him up, but that was still too long for his liking. He was going to be bored out of his mind until then. 

"I have to get to work." Sangdo finished buttoning up his shirt as he jogged down the stairs, rolling his eyes as he found Hojoon curled up on the sofa with Sangwon’s favourite panda plushie hugged tight to his chest. "Are you going to be okay? 

Hojoon didn't respond, bottom lip jutted out as he avoided eye contact with his husband. 

Sangdo sighed, kneeling down beside the sofa. "Come on, babe, he's gonna be fine."

"I'm not."

"Joon-" Sangdo started. His husband could be a little over the top at times. 

"They're all growing up too fast. Soon they're gonna be gross sweaty teenagers with acne and mood swings and moving out and knocking people up - oh my god - I'm too young and pretty to be a grandfa-"

"Hojoon." Sangdo ran his fingers through blonde hair, trying to calm the elder down. "He's three."

"That's not the point!" Hojoon groaned, rolling onto his back, arms outstretched to hold the cuddly panda out like Simba during the Circle of Life. "It's just me and Bamboo now."

Sangdo took back the _little over the top_ comment he made to himself earlier, Hojoon was the definition of melodramatic. 

"They're all leaving me."

"They're at primary school, like, ten minutes down the road."

"And I'm here on my own. All day. Just waiting for you all to come home. All alone."

Sangdo couldn't help but smile; he knew how much Hojoon loved his family, his need to look after them all. 

"It's only for a few hours. You can get some work done in peace and quiet for once."

Hojoon hummed. Some logical part of his brain knew that. It was difficult going out to his properties with Sangwon hanging off him at all times, and a building site wasn't exactly the best place for a three-year-old. 

"How about I take the day off and we go look around that auction place you like?"

Hojoon's eyes widened. Was Sangdo suggesting what he thought he was?

"Y-you want me to get another house?"

"Well, I don't want you to be bored, babe. Maybe you need a new project."

That had been his dream since he began property developing, to buy some dilapidated, run down little house at auction and make it his own. He didn't have time for that before, opting to go for places with little-to-no work needing done on them to rent out to students. But that was getting boring. He kind of liked the idea of ripping walls out and spending the entire day trying to find the perfect shade of lavender paint to compliment these curtains he had fallen in love with and bought on a whim. 

"Can we afford it?"

"You'll make a profit, I know you will."

Hojoon squeaked, arm wrapping around the back of his husband's neck to pull him into a kiss, mood suddenly skyrocketing now his life had a purpose again. Not that he was as melodramatic as Sangdo made out, or anything. 

"Is it weird that the idea of you bidding against someone in an auction house is turning me on?" Hojoon bit down on his bottom lip, finger hooking in the collar of Sangdo’s button up shirt. 

Sangdo laughed; trust Hojoon to go from pouting like a baby to ever so slightly arching his hips off the sofa in a way of offering himself up to his husband. 

"We could always go another time. I mean, we only have a few hours til I have to go pick up Sangwon." Hojoon undid Sangdo’s top button, throwing Sangwon’s panda across the room to the other sofa. He didn't want Bamboo getting caught up in this. 

Sangdo knew exactly what Hojoon was hinting at, he wasn't exactly the most subtle of people, latching back onto his husband's lips, earning him a giggle from the blonde. 

This was _way_ better than going to work. 

 


	8. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday so I thought i'd update w something nice and fluffy and a lil bit smutty!!!
> 
> ps I haven't really proofread this bc i'm SO TIRED and no doubt tomorrow i'll reread it and be like wtf is this shit lol and also I know Halloween was like 6 weeks ago but??? who cares lol. I didn't get he chance to finish this in time bc its somehow managed to turn into the longest chapter of undici yet oops
> 
> pls enjoy anyway!!!

"Daddy! Daddy look what I drew at school!"

Hojoon had barely gotten all of the kids in the house after picking them up from school. In fact, he was still helping Sanggyun out of his coat when Hansol bombarded him with a stack of paper. It had been raining all day, so they hadn't been able to go out and play during lunch time, meaning Hansol had spent the hour drawing. 

"This one's a ghost and this a witch and this is a pumpkin, but I didn't have an orange pencil so it's green so it's a zombie pumpkin!"

Hojoon inwardly groaned. If there was one thing he hated, it was Halloween. 

On paper, Halloween was his idea of heaven. He loved dressing the kids up in cute little costumes and it was the perfect opportunity to take loads of pictures of them all being adorable. And maybe he would love Halloween, if it wasn't the same day as his birthday. 

Every single year when he was a kid his birthday party would be Halloween themed, because that was the only way people would come - not wanting to miss out on the one night of the year they could get free candy for some boring old birthday party. 

And he had grown to resent the holiday. The tacky decorations and that fake blood that always made him break out. 

He just really hated Halloween. 

"Those are great, sweetie!" He beamed, ruffling Hansol's hair despite his distaste. Just because he hated Halloween didn't mean he wasn't proud of his sons growing artistic ability. 

"I'm going to draw lots so we can stick them up everywhere for the Halloween party, so all my friends can see!"

"What Halloween party?"

"Ours! Appa said we could have one!" Hansol squeaked with delight as he ran off, no doubt to draw more Halloween themed pictures. 

Hojoon's face fell. He was going to kill his husband when he got home. 

"Hojoon!" Sangdo made his way to the kitchen after toeing off his shoes, knowing there was a high probability the elder would be in there. "Hi, baby!" 

"Don't you _'hi, baby'_ me, Yu Sangdo." Hojoon lowered the flame on the hob so his sauce wouldn't burn as he strided over to his husband, index finger prodding at his chest. "Did you tell Hansol he could have a Halloween party?"

"No!" Sangdo cocked his head, as if he was thinking back to the exact conversation he had with the five-year-old. "Well...not really."

"So why does he think we're having a party and all his friends are coming?"

Sangdo cleared his throat, fingers playing with the hem of his suit jacket nervously. 

"Well, I said they could go trick or treating and then he mentioned a party and I said I'd think about it and then he just screamed that he was gonna make invitations and ran away and I've been avoiding the subject ever since."

Hojoon sighed. Great. This was just what he needed. 

"Well, you're going to have to tell him it's not happening."

"Oh, come on, Joon-"

"No! You know I hate Halloween and I'm not spending my birthday looking after other people's kids!"

Sangdo sighed. He knew he should never have even hinted at the fact this party might happen. But how could he say no to Hansol when he was so excited? 

"I'll treat you to something extra special for your birthday this year."

"I'm not celebrating my birthday this year."

Sangdo's jaw practically dropped. Did he just hear that right? Yu Hojoon, his incredibly high maintenance husband who loved nothing more than being doted on, showered with gifts and being the centre of attention didn't want to celebrate his birthday?

He placed the back of his hand on Hojoon's forehead, eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

"Are you feeling okay?"

Hojoon scoffed, batting Sangdo's hand away. 

"Yes. I just don't want to make a big deal this year."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"I just don't, okay?" Hojoon turned back to his sauce, praying it hadn't burnt because he really couldn't be bothered to make any more. 

"But Joon-" Then Sangdo caught on. "Oh! Is it because you're turning thirty-fi-"

"Don't." Hojoon held his hand up, stopping the brunette from saying it. He didn't want that word said aloud anywhere near him. He was perfectly happy living in denial. "Don't say it."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Sangdo smiled, arms looping around Hojoon's waist from behind. "Do you seriously not want to do anything?"

"Nope. I'm gonna pretend it's not happening and that way I can be in my early thirties forever."

Sangdo rolled his eyes. This happened with every milestone birthday Hojoon had - and thirty-five wasn't even a milestone, really, it was just closer to forty than his husband would like. 

"But I had something really great planned."

Hojoon's ears pricked up at that, just like Sangdo knew they would. The blonde spun around in his husband's arms, eyes wide as he asked what that was. 

"Well, there's no point in telling you if you don't even want to celebrate."

Hojoon whined. He loved being spoiled but he _hated_ the idea of getting older. 

"Okay, fine! I'll celebrate my stupid birthday. But if you tell _anyone_ how old I'm turning I swear to god-"

"I won't!" Sangdo leaned in for a kiss before Hojoon went off on one. He knew it wouldn't be that hard to get the blonde to cave. "Plus, it was going to be something for just the two of us."

Hojoon's eyes lit up at that. He loved his kids more than anything, but being born on Halloween meant his birthday parties in the past few years has been rather...childish, to say the least. 

"So, what did you have planned, then?"

Sangdo hummed. Did he tell Hojoon now or wait and keep it a surprise?

"I'll tell you on your birthday. At the Halloween party." 

"Sangdo!" Hojoon pouted as his husband laughed, stating he was going upstairs to get changed. He was the worst. 

Hojoon was still pouting by the time he dished up dinner, making Sangdo chuckle from across the table. He could be such a child sometimes. 

"I dunno if I wanna be a vampire or a zombie for Halloween, what do you think, Daddy?"

"Hm?" Hojoon snapped out of his mood as Hansol spoke. He had almost forgotten about Halloween. "Sollie, I don't know if we're going to be able to do anything for Halloween."

Hojoon winced as Hansol's face fell. 

"B-But Appa said-"

"Look, baby, we might not be able to have a party, but we can still dress up and go trick or treating." Sangdo smiled at his son, ignoring Hojoon's eyes boring into him across the table. "It's Daddy's birthday so it's not fair on him to have a party here."

Hojoon's features softened as Sangdo came to a compromise. He guessed he could cope with knocking on a few doors. As long as they didn't have to decorate the house or have any more than eleven screaming kids high on sugar running around. 

"Daddy! Your birthday is on Halloween?!" Byungjoo turned to his father, eyes wide. Hojoon often forgot that the twins were so new to their family that they hadn't spent Halloween with them yet. 

Hojoon nodded, smiling at how the twins looked at one another in awe. 

"Does that mean you're like...a witch?"

Hojoon laughed softly as Jiho stared at him, eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he would be scared or impressed if his father said yes. 

Hyunho gasped, looking Hojoon up and down. "That makes sense! How could you make this much food without spells?"

"Yeah! Or help us all with our homework? How can you know that much?"

"Or clean the house!"

Sangdo shook his head, a smile on his lips as the kids reeled off reasons their other father could be a witch. He had no idea where they got their imaginations from sometimes. 

"Don't be stupid he's not a witch!" Sehyuk spoke up, matter of factly. "He's a boy. He's a wizard."

"Boys can be witches too!" Jiho snapped back. 

"Not in Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter isn't real!"

"Well, neither are-"

"Okay, enough." Hojoon held his hands up, signalling for them to stop fighting. How come every single family meal they had ended in some kind of argument? "Can we just eat quietly, please?"

The boys nodded, going back to their food. All apart from Hyunho, who leaned over to whisper to Dongsung who was sitting on his right. "See. He's a witch, he put a spell on us."

Hojoon rolled his eyes. Great. Now he'd have to put up with this for god knows how long. At least maybe now they'd be a little more scared to act out in case they get turned into frogs or something. 

"So, Daddy," Taeyang spoke up after a while, clearly feeling uncomfortable eating in silence. "Are we gonna have a birthday party instead?"

"Oh yeah! Daddy, what kind of cake do you want?"

"Can we play games?"

"Are your friends gonna come... Daddy, do you even have friends?"

Hojoon huffed as Sangdo laughed softly. He almost wished he was a witch so he could cast a spell on his husband. Maybe to seal his mouth shut. Unless he wanted a blowjob or something, obviously. 

"I'm not having a birthday party."

"Daddy, why?"

"That's no fun!"

"Come on, Daddy!"

"Is it because you can't get a cake big enough for all the candles?"

Sangdo wished he hadn't chosen that moment to take a drink, considering he almost spat it all over the table as Dongsung spoke up. He spared a glance at the blonde, who was staring at the six-year-old, mouth agape, before turning his attention to his spluttering husband who was trying to recover from almost choking on his water. 

"He's not that old, Dongsunggie!"

"Daddy's twenty!"

"No, he's not, you're just saying that because it's the highest you can count!"

"He's like twenty-five. Right, Appa?" 

"He'll be twenty-five on his birthday." Sangdo smiled, knowing that would keep Hojoon happy. 

Hojoon nodded, going along with it. If the kids thought he was twenty-five, then he was twenty-five. It was better than the grim reality. 

"So," Hansol spoke up, directing attention back to his original question, "should I be a vampire or a zombie?"

 

✧ ✤ ✧

 

The last place Hojoon wanted to spend his Saturday morning was in a fancy-dress store. But only because everything was Halloween themed. It instantly put him off. 

When Christmas came around he _loved_ looking for adorable little reindeer and elf costumes to force his kids into, or whenever they went to a birthday party they had to dress up for. But it was the fact Halloween was involved. He just fucking hated it. 

"Daddy, what about this?" 

Hojoon twisted his nose as Dongsung ran over to him with a werewolf costume. All brown and furry and claws and teeth. 

"I dunno, sweetie, it's a little..." He couldn't think of a child friendly substitute for 'fucking ugly' so he just kinda trailed off, knowing Dongsung was way too excited to hang around anyway. 

He sighed. This was one problem with having eleven boys. Halloween meant them all trying to out-do one another to find the most gruesome costume. He preferred when they were little and too young to object to Hojoon squeezing them into an adorable bunny outfit or something. He actually didn't mind Halloween back then. 

"Daddy! All these costumes are ugly!"

Hojoon smiled to himself as Jiho clung to his leg dramatically. At least someone was on the same wavelength as he was. 

He picked the four-year-old up, trailing behind Sangdo and the rest of the kids so he could keep an eye on them. 

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"I dunno, something pretty! And sparkly! All of these are ugly and... green." He mirrored Hojoon's expression from before as he looked around the aisles. "I wanna be a princess!"

"Baby, you're a princess every weekend, don't you want to be something else?"

"Daddy, I'm never a _princess_. I'm a supreme."  

Hojoon rolled his eyes fondly. Jiho had been on the pageant scene for so long now he had picked up on that fact that winning a Princess title was like a pity prize, a crown just for showing up, really. 

"Well, how about something different? Like a cat or..." Hojoon scanned the aisles, looking for something that was cute enough, flinching as he came across a spider costume. There was no way any of them would be getting that. 

"Joon! Come here!"

Hojoon followed the sound of his husband's voice, Jiho still in his arms. Sangdo had a smug grin on his face when he found him, meaning the younger had come up with some ingenious plan Hojoon would no doubt hate. 

"I have an ingenious plan. You're gonna love it."

Hojoon laughed to himself. "Go on then."

"Okay, okay know how you love the kids in matching outfits?"

"Yeah?"

"And we have eleven?"

"Right?"

"Okay. Get this." Sangdo built up to his big surprise revealing a costume from behind his back. "Football players."

Hojoon blinked. Was that reall-

"But, zombie football players." Sangdo pointed to some face paint and fake blood on the wall across from them, eyes wide as he awaited Hojoon's reaction. 

Hojoon blinked a couple more times before placing Jiho down on the floor, telling him to go run along with his brothers who were absorbed in some bloody makeup demonstration by a member of staff. 

"Are you taking the piss?"

Sangdo frowned, bordering on a pout. "But-"

"Babe." Hojoon placed his hands on his husband's shoulders. "I love you, but you're terrible at fancy dress."

This time Sangdo did pout, making Hojoon smile. It wasn't often the tables turned and he was in this situation. 

"Remember our third year of uni?"

Sangdo eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember what Hojoon was talking about. 

"When we went to that pimps and hoes party and you misinterpreted the word hoe and-"

"And I came as a gardener. Okay, yeah fine, I see your point." Sangdo rolled his eyes. He had tried to block that night out, but his husband would never let him forget it. "What do you think they should go as, then?"

Hojoon shrugged. He had no idea. By the looks of things, they all wanted to be something different, and most of them were old enough now that they wanted to go as something genuinely scary, much to his dismay. 

"I dunno, maybe we should just let them pick th- Oh my god!"

That's when something caught Hojoon's eye. Something _adorable_. 

"Oh my god, baby, imagine Sangwon in this he would look _so_ precious!" 

Sangdo quirked an eyebrow. "A strawberry? That's not very Halloween-y, Joon."

Hojoon scoffed. Who cared about Halloween? Sangwon would look _adorable_ in that outfit. It had a little green hat for the stalk and everything!

"But he'd look so, so cute! Just imagine it." He held the tiny red outfit up to his chest, the leafy hat to his head and the cutest pout he could muster up on his lips. 

Sangdo laughed at the sight. Honestly, he was pretty sure Hojoon loved Halloween deep down. 

"Well, as cute as _you_ look in that, I'm not so sure Sangwon would go for it. He told me he wanted to be a wizard with 'a big grey beard'"

Hojoon twisted his nose. There was no way his tiny little adorable baby Sangwon was dressing as an old man. No fucking way. 

"But...but they have more fruit themed costumes, look!" Hojoon whined picking up a watermelon and pineapple outfit. "I'm sure we can find eleven different ones they could be a fruit salad! It's cute _and_ promotes healthy eating!"

Sangdo gaped as Hojoon wiggled his eyebrows. And his husband claimed _he_ was bad at fancy dress. He was just about to protest when Hansol jumped in and did it for him. 

"Daddy! It's Halloween! We have to be scary! Fruit isn't scary!" Hansol huffed, arms folding across his chest, such a stern look on his face that Sangdo had to stifle a giggle. 

"But you would look so cute in this, Hansollie." Hojoon pouted, popping the pineapple-leaf hat on his son's head, causing Hansol's eyes to narrow slightly, not at all impressed. 

"Daddy." Hansol started, an almost patronising tone to his voice. He had clearly picked that one up from Hojoon. "Don't be silly."

Hojoon exchanged a glance with his husband, eyebrows raising slightly. Well, that was him told. His kids were beginning to answer back, they were officially too old, and he needed them to stop growing. What happened to his tiny babies that loved dressing up in adorable little costumes for him? 

"So, I guess that's a no for the fruit salad idea, then?" Sangdo asked as Hansol ran back off to look at more costumes. "And you said I was bad at fancy dress."

"Shut the fuck up, Sangdo."

 

✧ ✤ ✧

 

Hojoon was beginning to lose his mind as he was out for the third Saturday in a row looking for Halloween costumes. The kids all wanted to wear something similar, because they always did when they got to dress up, so at least that was something Hojoon approved of. They just couldn't decide what, and he was slowly going crazy looking at the same tacky, polyester outfits over and over. 

So, this time, he was going shopping first. He was going to drag the kids around while he looked for something cute for himself. This would have been the perfect punishment for them if they were a little older, but it turned out shopping with eleven under eights wasn't that fun, so he let the majority of them stay at a play area in the mall after a total of 15 minutes of trying to control their whining and stopping Hyunho from running anyway. 

Hyosang, Hansol and the twins had insisted on coming with him, they were his little fashionistas, after all. But it didn't take long before he wished he had left them with their brothers. 

"Daddy, buy me this!"

"I want one too!"

"You and Jiho don't always have to wear the same stuff, you know."

"You're just jealous you don't have a twin."

"Daddy I need some new shoes!"

"Yeah let's go shoe shopping!"

Hojoon sighed. This was meant to be retail therapy for him, not his kids. The last thing they needed was any more clothes, they were already completely spoilt. 

"Daddy, look! This coat is cute!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes as Hansol screeched. What ridiculously expensive thing had his son gotten his eye on this time? 

He turned, gasping softly as he realised Hansol had picked out something for him. Adorable.

"Try it on, Daddy!"

Hojoon groaned a little. He couldn't deny that it was a pretty nice coat, Hansol did have great taste after all, but maybe for his old drag alter ego. Not a thirty-something father of eleven. 

"I dunno, baby, I don't really need a new coat."

"But it's so fluffy!" Jiho joined in, wrapping around the arm of the white fur coat Hansol had pointed out. "So soft!"

"Daddy I bet you look cute in it!" Hojoon twisted his nose, even Byungjoo wanted him to try the coat on and he couldn't care less about clothes. He had only tagged along because he refused to leave Jiho's side. 

"Okay! Fine!" He held his hands up, knowing they'd just complain if he didn't try it and he wanted this shopping trip to be as stress free as possible. 

The kids bounced with excitement as he threw the coat over his shoulders, fur almost drowning him. Why was he so tiny? Maybe he overestimated how small he was when he picked up a size medium. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, smiling softly as he nuzzled against the collar. He did look pretty good in this, he wasn't going to lie. He really missed dressing up sometimes, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to pull off a huge fluffy white coat on the school run. 

He turned sharply as he heard a gasp behind him. Had one of the kids ran off? Or hurt themselves?

No, thank god. He just had Hyosang staring at him, jaw dropped, those giant doe eyes almost sparkling. 

"Daddy! You look like Cruella!"

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow, looking back over himself. He didn't look _that_ bad, Jesus Christ. Though, 101 Dalmatians was Hyosang's favourite Disney movie, he was obsessed with it. 

"That's what you should be for Halloween!" Hansol clapped his hands together, still on a mission to find them all perfect costumes. Why was his Dad not as excited about Halloween as he was? He was _born_ on Halloween - Hansol couldn't think of a better birthday. 

Hojoon hummed to himself. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. He did look pretty good in this coat and he could wear an unbelievably tight black dress underneath that Sangdo could rip off of him later and-

"You could all be my Dalmatians!" He gasped. This was it. The perfect Halloween costume. His kids could be adorable puppies instead of gross little goblins and wizards. They would look adorable. 

Hyosang practically squealed, arms wrapping around his father's waist under the coat, fur engulfing him. Hojoon was right, anything that involved Dalmatians was his idea of a perfect Halloween costume. 

"Daddy, I wanna be Lucky!" 

Hojoon laughed softly, fingers carding through Hyosang's hair. He would say that. He was pretty sure Hyosang owned 101 Dalmatian plushies and toys himself, and every single one of them was called Lucky. 

"We're gonna look so cute!" Jiho was totally on board with the idea, which meant Byungjoo was also on board. They had been arguing lately because they both wanted to dress as the same this this year - but Jiho's choices were too girly for Byungjoo and Byungjoo's choices were too ugly for Jiho. This worked out perfectly for the both of them. 

Hansol, however, didn't seem so convinced. 

"But Daddy, we're meant to be scary for Halloween." The five-year-old pouted, not at all impressed with the idea of dressing like puppies. 

Hojoon sighed, this was the perfect family costume. And he _loved_ family costumes. Nothing made his heart flutter like all of his kids dressed up in matching outfits, he and Sangdo in something similar that went with the theme they'd picked. But it was difficult to think of things for them all to dress up as, having so many kids. 

"Don't you want to match with your brothers?"

"Yeah but-" Hansol glanced across at the other three, who were all looking back at him expectantly. Hyosang, Jiho and Byungjoo were all sold on the idea of being Dalmatians, but they couldn't do it without their brother. 

"Please, Hansollie?" 

"I wanted to be a vampire, though." Hansol's pout deepened as he looked up at his father. He loved scary things and fake blood and makeup, and he had been so excited about finally getting to dress up like that. 

Hojoon smiled sadly, crouching down so he was at Hansol's level. He knew how much his son loved Halloween, and he knew it would be unfair to force him to dress up as something else just because his father didn't like the holiday. 

"You can be a vampire if you want, baby, you don't all have to be the same."

"But I wanna be the same!" Hansol raised his voice, tears pricking his eyes his he realised his dilemma. He wanted to be something scary, but he hated feeling left out. He'd look stupid if all of his brothers had matching costumes and he didn't. 

"Well-"

"You could be a vampire Dalmatian." Byungjoo offered up, head titled as he tried to dissolve the situation.

"Dogs can't be vampires, Joo." Hansol scoffed, matter-of-factly. 

"Says who? Dogs could totally turn into bats, right Daddy?"

"I guess so." Hojoon shrugged, turning back to Hansol. He felt like he got dragged into arguments about things that weren't even real way too often after this season. "We could give you fangs and a little fake blood around your mouth and-

"Can I wear a cape?"

Hojoon laughed at the serious tone in his son's voice. "If that's what you want, sweetie."

"Okay! I'll be a Dalmatian then!" Hansol giggled as Hyosang wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug. They may be in the same year at school, but Hyosang often forgot that he was significantly bigger and stronger than his brother. 

"Does that mean you're getting that coat, Daddy?"

"I guess it does."

 

✧ ✤ ✧

 

"Well, what do you think?" Hojoon leaned up against their door frame in the sexiest pose he could muster up despite wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans combo under his brand-new fur coat. "It's my Halloween costume."

Sangdo quirked an eyebrow as he undid the last few buttons of his work shirt. He had barely been in 10 minutes and Hojoon was already- well, being Hojoon. 

"Are you going as a hooker?"

"No!" His husband pouted, striding across the room to hit the younger on the arm. As if he would even suggest that. Though, he had gone as some kind of hooker for pretty much every Halloween party they went to when they were younger... But no, he was a father of eleven now. That wasn't exactly appropriate anymore. "I'm gonna be Cruella DeVille. And the kids are gonna be my Dalmatian puppies! How cute is that?"

Sangdo raised his eyebrows, thinking it over. That would actually be pretty adorable. He could already hear all the gasps and 'awwws' from people when they went trick or treating. 

But wait. 

"So, what am I going to be?"

"Uh-" Hojoon faltered. He hadn't actually thought about that. "You could be...one of my henchmen. What are they called again? They have cockney accents and wear flat caps. Ones kinda tall and weedy, the other is short and fat-"

"You're really selling this, Hojoon."

Hojoon whined, arms wrapping around his husband's waist. "Okay fine! So, I _may_ have forgotten about you. But the kids are all excited and look how good I look in this coat! We'll find you something to be, babe."

Sangdo wasn't impressed. Hojoon got to look devastatingly sexy in a tiny dress and giant fur coat and he had to be some bumbling henchmen. Great. 

Then Hojoon gasped. 

"You could be a Dalmatian too! You could be Pongo coming to rescue your puppies from me! Oh my god you would look so cute!" Hojoon pinched Sangdo's cheeks, making the brunette scowl. "Come on, baby! You'd look so sweet and the kids would love it!"

Sangdo groaned. "Cute and sweet isn't exactly what I wanted to go for on my husband's birthday." He actually already had an outfit planned for Halloween, he just hadn't told Hojoon because he wanted it to be a surprise. 

"Babe, I'm gonna want you to fuck me senseless no matter what you wear." Hojoon deadpanned. 

Sangdo groaned again, this time it bordered a whine, making Hojoon laugh. He was usually the whiny one, not Sangdo. 

"Fine! I'll be a stupid Dalmatian."

Hojoon beamed, stretching up on his toes a little to kiss his husband. 

"You," another kiss, "are the best Appa ever."

 

✧ ✤ ✧

 

Halloween came around fast. Too fast for Hojoon's liking, because that meant it was his dreaded birthday too. 

He really didn't want to turn...a year older. He couldn't even bring himself to say the number. He was going to be _so old._

He sighed to himself as his alarm went off again, after the third time he snoozed it. He should really get up and get the kids ready for school. No doubt they would be extra hyper this morning, excited for going trick or treating later. 

But he figured he could get away with a couple minutes more. He needed a cuddle from Sangdo, it was his birthday after all. 

But when he rolled over the other side of the best was empty. He suddenly felt cold. Surely Sangdo wouldn't go off to work without saying anything on his birthday. Unless...

Unless he was going to do that thing where he pretended to forget and then throw Hojoon some giant surprise party. He better fucking not. That would be the worst thing Hojoon could think o-

"Hey, babe, you awake?" That's when Sangdo's head popped around the door, voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to scare his husband if he was still asleep. 

"Happy birthday!" He pushed through the bedroom door as he realised Hojoon was in fact awake, a tray of breakfast food in his hands, accompanied by a little flower in a glass. The kids in a huddle behind him, being extra quiet, not wanting to wake their Daddy if he was still asleep. 

How precious. 

The silence was soon replaced with cries of _'happy birthday Daddy!'_ as the eleven of them swarmed their father, jumping up on their parents' bed, racing to be the first to hug him. 

Hojoon let out an excited giggle as he was swamped by kisses and cuddles from his eleven favourite people in the world. This was definitely his favourite thing about being a father. The fact he had so many adorable little babies that loved him no matter what. 

"Happy birthday, baby." Sangdo placed Hojoon's breakfast down on the bedside table, worried it would be spilled everywhere if he handed it to his husband now considering how excited the kids were right now, before leaning in to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead. 

It didn't take long until the boys all were all shoving their hand drawn birthday cards in Hojoon's face, desperate for theirs to be the first one opened. 

"They all insisted on making their own cards this year." Sangdo offered as Hojoon threw him a confused glance, he wasn't used to getting this many. 

His heart swelled with every envelope he opened, crayon birthday cakes and balloons and questionable drawing of himself on coloured card, even Sangwon had managed to write his own name in his. Could they be any cuter?

He laughed to himself as he realised most of them had the number 25 on them, recalling the conversation they had a few weeks ago when he had convinced them all that he was only turning twenty-five. He was surprised they believed him, but he definitely wasn't complaining. 

"These are all so lovely! Thank you, boys, I love you all so much!" Hojoon grinned as he threw his arms around as many of them as possible, pulling them in to peck each one on the forehead, earning him some disgruntled whines from the likes of Hyunho and Sehyuk. 

He really was so lucky to have such a loving family. 

"Okay, come on kids, time to get ready for school."

Sangdo was met with a series of moans and groans, they would much rather stay in with Daddy all day than go to school. It was his birthday after all. 

"Can we dress up?"

"Oooh, yeah! Can we wear our Dalmatian costumes?"

"Everyone will be so jealous!"

"We'll look so cute, Appa, please." 

"Please, Appa?"

Sangdo rolled his eyes as the kids hopped off the bed, passing Hojoon his breakfast now they were out of the way. 

"No, you have to get your uniforms on. We can dress up when we get home."

"But Appa!"

"It's Halloween though!"

"That's not fair!"

"Daddy, tell him!"

"It's not our choice, baby." Hojoon smiled softly at a pouting Dongsung. "You can't dress up for school. Go get your uniform on and I'll have your costumes ready by the time you get home, so we can go trick or treating."

Dongsung didn't look too impressed with that response, but he guessed it was better than nothing, feet dragging against the carpet as he went off to his room. 

"You stay in bed, baby, I'll help them get ready." Sangdo leaned back in to give Hojoon a proper kiss on the lips now they kids were out of the room, he couldn't deal with being called gross this early in the morning. 

"Are you sure?" Hojoon raised an eyebrow, sceptically. The last time Sangdo got the kids ready for school on his own it had been a disaster.  

"Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ incompetent." 

Hojoon stifled a scoff, shoving a croissant in his mouth before he could make a comment that would probably result in Sangdo changing his mind about offering to take care of the kids. It wasn't often he got a morning off and he wasn't quite ready to get out of bed. 

Fortunately, everything went smoothly. Maybe he should give his husband more credit. Or maybe he should get Sangdo to take the kids to school more often, especially after the younger gloated about what a good job he'd done. 

Hojoon even decided to give himself a day off work, paying bills and replying to tenants could wait a day, it's not like anything urgent needed to be tended to. He was more than happy to lie around all day and cuddle with Sangwon. 

But, before he knew it the kids were back home, extra hyper and extra loud, excited at the prospect of going trick or treating. 

"Daddy! Daddy, can we get ready?"

"I'm gonna get the most candy!"

"No, you're not, I am!"

"I'm gonna get more than both of you because you're just babies."

"No, you're not! Daddy, Sehyuk's being mean!"

"Why aren't we getting ready?"

Hojoon sighed as his peace and quiet was ruined, helping the boys out of their jackets. 

"Don't you want to eat before we go out?"

"No! We'll be too full to eat candy!"

"Yeah, we're having candy for dinner!"

That was yet another reason Hojoon hated Halloween. The candy. 

He tried his best to keep his kids healthy. It's not like he starved them of sugar, but he didn't exactly want each of them to have a mountain high stash. He'd have to hide it and then there'd be the constant whining of 'where's my candy' and sugar highs and- Ugh. Halloween was just the worst. 

"You are not having candy for dinner, you can have a little bit later, but we're eating before we go out, okay?" 

After even more moaning and pleas to go out earlier, Hojoon finally got the boys fed and watered. There was no way he was letting them go out on an empty stomach, they'd only beg to eat half of the candy they'd collected on the way around. 

Now came the struggle to get them ready. Fortunately, their costumes weren't that complicated, just fluffy little Dalmatian onesies they could easily be slipped into. 

A couple of the kids wanted some extra makeup like Hansol did; Hyunho and Dongsung wanted to be zombies and Sanggyun wanted to be a clown, but they all still agreed to be Dalmatians -  not wanting to feel left out. 

But then there was Yoonchul. 

"Daddy I don't wanna be a dog I wanna be a Komodo dragon!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes as he threw Sangdo a 'you can deal with this' look as he finished off Sanggyun's makeup. He knew this would happen with at least one of them. 

"Yoonchullie, we've talked about this. You're all going to be Dalmatians, I am too. You were really excited last week, remember?"

"No. I wanna be a Komodo dragon."

"We don't have a dragon costume, bab-"

" _Komodo_ dragon." 

Sangdo sighed. If there was one thing Yoonchul was, it was stubborn. "We don't have a _Komodo_ dragon costume either, sweetie. Don't you wanna be the same as your br-"

"No! Komodo. Dragon."

Sangdo wasn't sure he was going to win this argument. But it was almost 6pm on Halloween and there was no way they'd be able to get another costume in time - even if there was such a thing as a Komodo dragon. That was so specific. 

"Baby, you said you wanted to be a Dalmatian so that's the only costume we have. You can be a Komodo next year, or for your birthday or something."

"But I wanna be one now!"

"Yoonchul." Hojoon warned. The five-year-old didn't throw tantrums that often, but he really hated not getting his own way, and neither he or Sangdo wanted to deal with that tonight, especially when the rest of the kids were so up a height. 

"You can either wear hot Dalmatian costume or you don't come." Sangdo gave him an ultimatum. He really didn't have time for this, plus, there was absolutely nothing he could do. Maybe if Yoonchul had mentioned that he wanted to dress as something else before today then maybe they could have whipped up a last-minute reptile costume, but there was nothing they could do now. They were leaving soon. 

"Then I'm not coming."

"Yoonchul, you-"

"Chullie, you aren't trick or treating?"

"But what about all the candy?"

"You have to come!"

The rest of the boys all swarmed around their brother, unable to believe he wouldn't want to go trick or treating. They were going to get free candy. _Free. Candy._  Didn't he understand that? 

"Okay, I'm going upstairs to get ready, so you have until I come down to decide, Yoonchul." 

Hojoon didn't take his eyes off of the five-year-old until he was out of sight. He hated giving his kids ultimatums, but he didn't want them to grow up completely spoilt. He couldn't cope with eleven brats. 

And Yoonchul seemed to be getting worse. The majority of the time he was so sweet and quiet, never picked fights with anyone or cried. But recently his tantrums had been getting worse when things didn't go his way, or when something would change. Hojoon wondered if maybe they should take him to see another specialist. He wasn't entirely convinced that his son wasn't on the autism spectrum like the last one had said. 

_'He's just not very sociable, he'll get there eventually.'_

Hojoon wasn't sure that was it, he was in no way an expert, but he could just feel like there was more going on. 

He slipped into his own outfit - a fitted black dress and tights, before starting on his hair and makeup. He sprayed half of his hair black, praying to whatever god was listening that it would wash out because he really fucking loved his platinum blonde hair and wasn't prepared to sacrifice it for a holiday he didn't even like. 

He grabbed his new fur coat from the wardrobe, smiling as he wrapped himself up in it. At least he'd be warm tonight. He just hoped the kids would be too, he didn't want any of them to get sick. 

He made his way back down, hoping that Yoonchul had changed his mind because of not, then either he or Sangdo would have to stay home and look after him. He couldn't be left alone. 

But, no such luck. 

"You take the kids out, and I'll stay in with him."

Hojoon whined. Honestly, he would rather be the one to stay in. He still hated Halloween. No matter how adorable all his babies looked, he still hated it. 

"Okay, fine. But only cause I look so damn sexy." He smirked, leaning in to kiss his husband. He didn't even have to reach up on his toes this time. Thank you, five-inch red stilettos. 

He turned back to the kids who were waiting impatiently at the door. 

"Are you all ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Daddy, let's go!"

"All the good candy will be gone!"

"Let's go!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes affectionately as he made his way to the door, reminding the kids to pair up so they didn't get lost. 

They looked so fucking precious in their little Dalmatian onesies. All fluffy and soft and little black spots painted on their faces. He couldn't help but take a million pictures of them all before they left. 

And he wasn't the only one that thought so. Every single house they knocked on they were greeted with a gasp of _'oh, how cute!'_ as the owners opened their door to a sea of Dalmatians, handing out candy to each excited little boy. 

Hojoon only had to remind them to say thank you the first three times and after that they picked up on it like clockwork. 

They were half way down their street when Hojoon heard a calling of his name, turning to find Sangdo running towards him, Yoonchul by his side, both dressed as Dalmatians. The five-year-old had clearly realised that getting candy was more important than getting his own way. 

"Oh my god look how cute you are!" Hojoon beamed as Sangdo drew closer, pinching one of his husband's cheeks. He had even put black and white face paint on himself. How precious. "You too, Yoonchullie, are you ready to get some candy?"

His son nodded, almost meekly. Hojoon wasn't about to make a big deal out of this, Yoonchul was here now and that's all that mattered. They were going to enjoy the rest of their night. 

"Yoonchul! You've missed out on so much candy! Here, have some of mine." Taeyang gasped, scooping up a handful of sweets from his little pumpkin shaped bucket and popping them in Yoonchul's with a smile. 

"You can have some of mine too!" Hansol joined in. He didn't really care that much about the candy anyway, he just liked dressing up. 

Yoonchul muttered a small 'thanks' to his brothers. Honestly, he felt a little stupid for the way he had acted before. All of his brothers were dressed up the same and, really, he didn't want to be the odd one out. 

"Come on let's get to the front so you can have more!" Hansol took Yoonchul by the hand, making the other five-year-old giggle as he dragged him to the front of the huddle, in prime position for getting candy. 

"I'm glad you're here." Hojoon mused, linking his arm with Sangdo's, head resting on the brunette's shoulder as they walked behind the kids, keeping an eye on them. "Did he take much convincing?"

"Nah, he pretty much talked himself into it." Sangdo chuckled, remembering Yoonchul's monologue as soon as the door shut behind his Dad and brothers. It wasn't long before he was trying to get into the onesie himself. 

They rounded the corner to another garden, Dongsung reaching up to press the doorbell as the eleven of them waited for even more candy. 

"Oh my! Look at all of you cute little puppies! You must be the Y-"

The woman at the door faltered as her eyes trailed up the path, to Sangdo and Hojoon. _Fuck_. Hojoon had actually completely forgotten his was wearing a skin-tight dress and heels. 

They lived in a pretty conservative neighbourhood, it was already shocking enough to most of their neighbours that they were a family consisting of two fathers and eleven children, but throwing cross dressing into that may be too much for the old Catholic couple that lived behind them to handle. 

"H-Hojoon?"

"Hey, Mrs Berry." Hojoon waved meekly, pulling the fur coat tighter in a feeble attempt to cover himself up. Why hadn't he realised what house this was? This particular old woman already had a problem with him and Sangdo. Their bedroom window backed onto her and... well, let's just say she saw more of Hojoon than she needed to a few months back. 

Now she was going to hate him even more, no doubt. The last time he had received a plethora of religious leaflets through the door, god knows what he was going to get this time. 

"You look very pretty, dear." She smiled, before going back to handing out candy to the kids. 

"Well, that was unexpected. I thought she was going to exorcise me or something."

Sangdo laughed softly at how overly dramatic his husband could be as they crossed the road to try the houses on the other side of the street. "Well, she's not wrong. You do look good in that dress."

Hojoon nudged the younger, hissing out a _'shut up'_ as his cheeks burned. How did Sangdo still manage to have such an effect on him?

"Daddy!"

Hojoon looked down to find Sangwon gripping onto his fur coat, a pout on his lips. 

"Tired!"

He smiled to himself, bending down to scoop the three-year-old up. His youngest was incredibly clingy, honestly Hojoon was surprised he had walked on his own this long before demanding to be carried the rest of the way. 

"There's only a few more houses left baby, then we can go home." 

Sangwon whined as he snuggled further into Hojoon. This new fur coat his Daddy had on made a great blanket, he could fall asleep there and then. 

They were closing back in on their own house, just a couple more to go and they'd be home. Some of the older boys were complaining that they hadn't been to enough houses, but Hojoon could tell the younger kids were getting tired. Plus, his feet were fucking killing in those red stilettos. 

"Oh, wow! Dalmatians! How many are there of you? Not a hundred and one, I hope. I don't think I have that many sweeties." 

"Eleven!" Sehyuk answered the elderly lady that the door, holding his bucket out for candy as she counted them, eyebrows furrowing as she could only find ten. She really hoped one hadn't got lost. 

"He's here." Hojoon smiled, picking up on the worry in the woman's face as he made his way through his sea of children to get Sangwon's candy from his neighbour. "He's just a little tired."

"Oh, poor thing! I'm sure this will wake him up." 

Hojoon nudged his shoulder as the lady offered up some candy for Sangwon to take, hoping to coax the three-year-old out from his hiding place in Hojoon's neck. 

"Sangwonnie?"

He was met with a small whimper and more nuzzling. That usually meant Sangwon was on the verge of falling asleep and in no way willing to wake up and deal with whatever his father as bothering him with. 

"I think he's already fell asleep." Hojoon whispered, bending down slightly so the lady could pop Sangwon's candy in the little pumpkin shaped bucket he had clutched to his chest. 

"I think it's time to go home, boys." Hojoon announced, met with a series of groans. They didn't want to go home, it was way too early. 

"How about you take Sangwon and the littler kids home if they're tired, and I'll stay out with them for a bit longer?"

Hojoon sighed, he really just wanted them all to be home and bathed and tucked up in bed. But he couldn't exactly spoil their fun, could he?

"Okay, fine, but not too long. And don't let them eat anything on the way around. I said one piece of candy tonight, remember?" He threw a sideways glance at the kids, knowing fine well they'd try to convince Sangdo otherwise. 

"Deal." Sangdo pressed a quick kiss to Hojoon's nose. "Come on then, let's go get you kids some more candy!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes as he took Sanggyun's hand. His other three-year-old was just as tired as Sangwon was. He was pretty sure the twins were too, but they wouldn't admit it, wanting to stay out with their brothers. Sangdo could handle carrying them home of needs be. 

He took Sangwon straight up to bed, figuring there was no point in waking him up just to bathe him. It would only result in a tantrum and he could just do it tomorrow when the rest of the kids were at school. 

But that meant Sanggyun had to have his bath alone. Which he hated. 

Sanggyun actually seemed to love baths. He wouldn't cry or kick off like most boys his age, he was more than happy to get in. But that was just because he loved playing in the water, so, without anyone to play with, he wasn't best impressed. 

"Sanggyun!" Hojoon hissed as the three-year-old screamed, arms flapping, getting water everywhere - mainly on Hojoon. "You'll wake Sangwon up."

"Good!" Sanggyun huffed. "I want him to wake up, so he can come play with me!"

"Don't be mean, Sanggyunnie. He's tired." Hojoon lathered Sanggyun's hair up as the boy pouted. This was no fun at all. 

"So am I! Why can't I sleep? Why do I have to have a stupid bath?"

"Because, you'll get a rash if you sleep in this makeup." Hojoon regretted putting so much on Sanggyun because the red did not seem to be coming off. Why would a three-year-old want to be a clown, anyway? "Plus, you have school tomorrow. He doesn't."

"Stupid!"

Hojoon sighed, rinsing Sanggyun's hair off as his son whined that it was getting in his eyes, despite the warning in advance to close them. 

"Sanggyun, don't use that word, it isn't very nice."

Sanggyun merely huffed. A huff he managed to keep up as he was lifted out of the bath, dried and slipped into fresh pyjamas. 

"Where's my candy?" The three-year-old yawned as Hojoon settled him down in bed. "I want some."

"I thought you were tired."

"You said I could have one piece!"

Hojoon rolled his eyes. He did say that. But he wasn't so sure eating candy in bed was the best idea. However, he also didn't want Sanggyun causing a ruckus and waking Sangwon up, so he figured it would be easier to just go along with it, fetching Sanggyun's little pumpkin basket so he could pick out a piece. 

"Thank you, Daddy!" Sanggyun beamed, popping the gummy eyeball in his mouth before lying down to sleep. He couldn't really remember his past Halloweens, so this was by far his favourite. 

Hojoon tucked the boy in, heading back downstairs as he heard the door click open, shushing the rest of the boys. He knew how excited they were, but he didn't want his two youngest to wake up now they were asleep. 

"Daddy! We got so much candy at that last house!"

"They gave us full sized chocolate bars!"

"Look she gave me this too!"

Hojoon flinched as Hansol opened his palm, revealing a plastic spider. Ugh. That would be going straight in the bin. 

"Okay, one _small_ piece of candy and then it's bath time and bed. You all have school tomorrow." He emphasised the word small knowing that they had full sized chocolate bars, there was no way they'd be having them before bed. They'd never sleep. 

"I'll take the twins up first, Jiho's practically falling asleep." Sangdo scooped the two of them up, both too tired to protest against getting any candy. They just needed their beds. 

The rest of the boys, however, weren't so easy. 

"Daddy, please, just one more?" Taeyang whined, grabbing a tiny candy mouse from his bucket. "It's only small, see?"

"Yeah, Daddy, we're big! Can't we have more?" Hyunho joined in, looking at his stash forlornly. 

"Daddy! Are Jiho and Joo nearly done I'm sick of wearing this dumb costume." Yoonchul groaned, trying to squirm out of his onesie. 

"What? I wanna wear mine forever! Daddy, can I sleep in it?" Hyosang bounced on the spot, wiggling his little Dalmatian tail around. 

" _No more_ candy." Hojoon reminded them as he stood to help Yoonchul out of his costume. "Who wants a bath next?"

Three baths later and the boys were finally all tucked up in bed. Hojoon groaned to himself as he shut Taeyang and Hansol's door behind him. He was wrecked. He wasn't even sure he could bring himself to peel this dress off, to be perfectly honest. 

This definitely wasn't how he planned on spending his birthday. But, at least the kids didn't force him to have a party and no one found out how old he really was, so that was something. 

He had hoped it would be a little more relaxing than this, though. 

He pushed the door to their bedroom open, eyes half closed as he made a beeline for their bed, ready to flop down and pass out. 

But he caught something out of the corner of his eye, something white, making him jump. 

"Hey, baby."

He was so tired he didn't even fully recognise that it was Sangdo. Dressed in... a white military uniform. _Fuck_. 

"Happy birthday." He brunette smirked, scooping Hojoon up, bridal style before throwing him down on the bed. This was the original outfit he had bought for Halloween, before Hojoon made him dress up as a fucking dog. But, he figured maybe it was best that this was for his husband's eyes only. A special birthday treat. 

"Wow." Hojoon gasped out, eyes drinking in the sight of his husband looming over him, dressed in that outfit. Sangdo knew fine well Hojoon had a thing for Richard Gere in An Officer and a Gentleman. So, this was the perfect costume for him. 

Sangdo chuckled lowly, pushing Hojoon's thighs apart so he could settle down between them, leaning in to catch his husband's lips in a kiss. 

"I felt left out, since you got to dress up so sexy." He breathed against Hojoon's skin as he trailed kisses down the elder's neck, hiking Hojoon's incredibly tight dress up over his ass so he'd be able to spread his legs even further. "So, I thought I'd treat you. There was no way I was going to fuck you dressed like a dog on your birthday."

Hojoon giggled softly, back arching off the bed as Sangdo pushed his dress up even more, revealing the black lace panties he had on underneath. 

"You did make a pretty sexy Dalmatian, though." 

Sangdo scoffed, silencing Hojoon with his lips before he could say anything else ridiculous. He reached down between the blonde's legs, grabbing a handful of Hojoon's growing bulge encased with lace, making him cry out at the sudden contact. 

"What are you going to do to me, Sergeant?" Hojoon purred, bucking his hips up into Sangdo's hand, making it more than obvious that he needed more. 

"Sergeant? Wasn't Richard Gere just learning to be a pilot in an Officer and-"

Hojoon rolled his eyes. "Stop ruining the mood! Sergeant sounds sexier, plus, you'd totally be pretty high up if you were in the military."

Sangdo laughed at how ridiculous Hojoon's trains of thought could be at times, lunging back in to steal an open-mouthed kiss from his husband, hips grinding down against Hojoon's, making him moan even louder. 

"Well, it's your birthday, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Strip me." Hojoon's reply was almost instant. He was sick of this dress and he wanted to feel Sangdo's hands all over him. 

Sangdo obeyed, pulling the dress up over Hojoon's head, biting down on his lip at the sight of the blonde in nothing but a pair of tiny lace panties, tented by his strained erection. 

How the fuck did he get so lucky? 

"And then have your way with me." Hojoon smirked, reaching up to take Sangdo's hat off and placing it on his own head, before lying back on his elbows, giving his husband the full view of how good he looked. He may be _that age_ , but he still had the body of a twenty-five-year-old. Hojoon knew fine well how good he looked. 

A low growl reverberated in Sangdo's throat, Hojoon just tended to have the effect on him, as he pounced on the elder, tongue delving into his mouth, hips grinding down, fingers digging into Hojoon's plush ass. He really could get enough of his husband. 

And neither could Hojoon. 

As much as he loved Sangdo in that costume, he wanted it off, he wanted to feel his husband's bare skin against his own, fumbling with the buttons of the uniform until he could push it back off Sangdo's shoulders, pressing up against the younger. 

"Please-" Hojoon was desperate, growing painfully hard in his panties as Sangdo rutted against him, as teeth grazed his skin. "Fuck me, _Sir_."

The word was barely above a whisper considering how strained Hojoon's voice was, but Sangdo heard it, and it went straight to his cock. 

"Ask me again."

"Please, Sir." Hojoon gasped out, willing to do just about anything at this point. "Sir, I need you inside me."

Hojoon whimpered as Sangdo pulled back, standing up. His head was cloudy. What was going on? Had he said the wrong thing? He had never called Sangdo that before, but it seemed fitting considering how he was dressed. Maybe he didn't like it. 

"Sang-"

Hojoon gasped as Sangdo flipped him over onto his front, not even able to finish saying his husband's name. He moaned softly as Sangdo's hardness was pressed up against his ass, through the white material of his pants. He took as shuddering breath in as Sangdo leaned in, lips only millimetres from his ears. 

"You have no idea what that word does to me, baby."

Hojoon cried out as Sangdo's hand slipped down the back of his panties, a slicked-up finger pressing into him without any warning. _Fuck, yes._

He pushed back, desperate for more as Sangdo stretched him open painfully slowly. He _needed_ Sangdo's cock in him and he _needed_ it now. He didn't have time for gentle foreplay. He was gagging to be fucked. 

"Faster! Please, Sir!"

All Hojoon got in response was a low chuckle. Sangdo loved to tease him, loved to make him beg for it. But it was his birthday, surely, he should be getting anything he wanted, right? 

"Sir!" Hojoon whined, burying his face in the bed covered as Sangdo ever so slowly added a second finger. This was taking forever. "Put your cock in me, already. I want it!"

"Hojoonie." Sangdo pulled at blonde hair, forcing Hojoon to turn his head to the side so his moans couldn't be muffled by the blankets. "I think you need to be a good little girl and learn some discipline."

Hojoon whimpered at the word girl. He couldn't remember how long it had been since Sangdo had called him that. Or how much it got to him. He had never even understood why. Sure, he wore makeup and heels a lot when he was younger, but he knew fine well he was male. He had never had any qualms about his gender. But there was just something about his husband - his gay husband - referring to him as a girl that really got him going. 

"Y-yes, Sir." Hojoon stuttered, his stomach twisting. He had always been scared that having kids would dampen their sex life, and it did to an extent, they couldn't be as loud, and they had to keep things confined to their bedroom, but it didn't stop their kinks. Sangdo was still his Dominant. Still treated Hojoon like the little bitch he was. Still made him come harder than anyone had before. Even after sixteen years. 

Sangdo smirked to himself, not bothering to pick up his pace. He knew fine well this would be killing Hojoon, that his husband would much rather skip preparation and be fucked senseless. But that word tripped something inside of him. Ignited something he had almost forgotten about. 

Their sex life hadn't exactly turned vanilla in the past few years, Hojoon still loved it rough and Sangdo couldn't help but leave marks all over the blonde's body. But Hojoon had forgotten his place. He had turned into a complete brat with no respect for his Dominant.

"Ask me again. Properly."

Sangdo crooked his fingers inside of Hojoon, making the elder gasp out as he pressed against that sweet spot inside of him. This was all too much. He would have happily come now, but he knew that would result in a punishment. 

Although, that a whole new wave of butterflies off in his stomach. It had been years since Sangdo punished him. He almost missed it. 

"Please, Sir. I love your cock so much, I want to feel it inside of me." Hojoon screwed his eyes shut at Sangdo pushed a third finger in, testing how far he could push his husband. "P-please."

Sangdo hummed, seemingly satisfied with Hojoon's begging this time. It was like music to his ears. He pulled out, earning a disgruntled whine from his husband now he was left empty.

"I love hearing how desperate you are, baby." 

The hair on the back of Hojoon's neck stood up as Sangdo spoke, as he heard the younger unbuckle his belt, as metal clanged against their wooden floor. He knew Sangdo was still teasing him, getting undressed painfully slowly. He wanted to turn around and watch, to run his fingers down Sangdo's taught stomach as the brunette put on a show for him. But he knew fine well Sangdo would be getting off on having this much control over him, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting off on it too. 

God, he had missed this so fucking much. 

"On your hands and knees." 

Hojoon obeyed, arms a little shaky as he manoeuvred himself. He loved being treated like some cheap whore by the man he loved. It was such a juxtaposition to the way Sangdo usually treated him. 

"S-Sir, can you- Can you fuck me? Please?"

Sangdo chuckled to himself, fingers ghosting over the globe on Hojoon's ass, making the blonde shiver. He couldn't really say no to that now, could he? Plus, he didn't want to be too mean to his husband, it was his birthday after all. 

"If my baby girl wants a dick in her pretty little pussy, then that's what she's going to get."

Hojoon barely had time to breathe out the word 'fuck' in response to the way Sangdo was talking to him, he had completely forgotten how much being treated like a girl got him going, before the younger pushed into him, filling Hojoon in one swift motion. 

He let out a strangled cry, forgetting to stifle his moans as he finally got what he wanted; Sangdo's cock deep in his ass. 

"Yes! Yes, Sir, more!" Hojoon just about managed to gasp out as Sangdo wasted no time in fucking into him. He was so glad that the brunette had decided to stop teasing him, but this was a whole new form of torture. The way Sangdo was pounding into him was already tipping him over the edge. He was so close, but he knew he couldn't come without permission. 

Sangdo could sense it too, the way Hojoon's walls contracted around him. It made him smirk, the fact he could have such an effect on his husband. 

He reached forwards, grabbing a handful of Hojoon's hair and yanking the blondes head back, earning him another strangled moan. He knew he should probably try to quieten Hojoon down, the kids would probably be up soon, but god, he sounded so good. 

"You want to come, don't you, baby?" Sangdo twisted his fingers, making Hojoon's back dip as he tried to crane his neck back, to release some of the tension. He did. He really fucking did. "Since it's your birthday, I might let you."

Hojoon all but whimpered in response, pushing his hips back, silently asking for permission. He was desperate for release. 

"If-" Hojoon should have known there'd be an 'if'. "-you tell me just how good I'm making you feel."

Hojoon's breath shuddered as Sangdo leaned in, breath hot against his ear. Sangdo had always loved hearing Hojoon talk about how much he loved his dick. About how it felt inside of him. About how no one but Sangdo could make him come that hard. And Hojoon was always more than happy to indulge his husband, because it was true, and he had always had a dirty mouth. 

"Please! S-Sir, your cock feels so amazing, I- It's so big I'm gonna- Fuck! You're so good to me, Sir, I wanna come so you can fuck me even harder and make me come again. Please? No one but you has _ever_ made me come like that."

Hojoon's voice was so strained towards the end of his sentence Sangdo could barely make out what he was saying as he continued to fuck into him. God, he sounded beyond amazing when he spoke like that. 

"You think you can come untouched?"

Hojoon tried to nod his head despite the grip Sangdo has on him. He knew he could. 

"Then come, baby girl."

Hojoon didn't need to be told twice, he had been holding in for so long his arms gave way when he finally came, burying his face in the bedsheets in an attempt to muffle his cries. It was all he could do, there was no way he could be silent with the way Sangdo continued to rut into him, fucking him through his orgasm. 

"Ohmygod!" Hojoon's words came out in a garbled mess as every inch of his body burned, even the slightest touch driving him crazy as his orgasm made him hypersensitive. Maybe he should have just waited to come, he wasn't so sure he could take much more. 

"Sir!"

Sangdo smirked at the sight in front of him; his husband a fucking mess on their bed, barely able to speak, calming down around him. Fuck. 

"God, you feel so good, baby." Sangdo moaned, hips slowing down slightly as he really let himself get absorbed in the way Hojoon felt. He leaned in, pressing himself up against Hojoon's back, leaving a trail of soft kisses across his husband's shoulder blades. 

"Are you okay?" He loved pushing Hojoon well past his limits, but he also cared about his husband immensely, and would always check in with the blonde, just to make sure he wanted to keep going at that pace. 

"Yes, just- God, just fuck me." He was already desperate to come again, to have Sangdo pounding into him. He loved that Sangdo always wanted to look after him, but that could wait. Right now, he wanted to be treated like the filthy little slut he was. "Make me come again."

Sangdo's ears pricked up at that. Hojoon really was insatiable. 

"Manners." He growled into the elder's ear, slipping back into Dom mode almost instantly. 

"Please, Sir. Please make me come."

Sangdo stood back up, hands firm on Hojoon's hips as he pulled almost all of the way out, fingers digging into plush skin as he prepared himself. 

Hojoon took a shaky breath in, fingers curling into cotton as he braced himself. There was no way Sangdo was going to hold back now. 

"Please."

Hojoon's voice was soft, barely above a whisper as he pleaded. A stark contrast to the next noise he made, as Sangdo slammed back into him, knocking the breath out of the blonde as he cried out, trying his hardest to dampen his moans in the duvet. He was enjoying himself way too much to deal with one of the kids waking up. 

"Fuck." Sangdo hissed out under his breath as he fucked into his husband, nails digging into the elder's ass which were sure to leave angry red half-moons in pale skin, maybe even a couple of bruises if he was lucky. Hojoon's skin has been unmarred for far too long in his opinion. 

"You're so fucking good for me, Hojoon." Sangdo's moaned as a heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach, hips snapping into his husband. He could feel himself beginning to lose it, rhythm becoming sloppy as he rutted into Hojoon. 

"Sir... Come inside of me. Please." Hojoon wasn't quite there, he had only just come, after all, but he could tell Sangdo was and he was desperate to hear the other finish. To _feel_ him finish. 

"You don't want to come again?"

Hojoon shook his head, angling his hips up so Sangdo could brush against that sweet spot inside of him. God, that felt so good. He was glad he was face planting the bed because holy fuck, his head was spinning as Sangdo continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate over and over. 

"Just fill me up, please."

He was desperate for that sensation, the knowledge that he was such a good fuck that he made his husband climax. He absolutely loved being filled with come, hands fisting in the bedsheets as he was pumped full of his husband's orgasm, skin flushed as Sangdo moaned behind him. 

This was what he lived for. 

"Jesus Christ." Sangdo gasped out, collapsing against Hojoon's back as he rode out his orgasm, hips sloppily rutting into the blonde. "You are fucking insatiable, baby girl."

Hojoon giggled to himself as Sangdo trailed kisses down his neck, hands roaming over the elders burning skin, dipping between his hips and the bedsheets, on a mission to find Hojoon's strained cock.

"Fuck yes!" Hojoon moaned, half-turning so Sangdo could reach around him better, and so he could properly kiss his husband for the first time in what felt like hours. He missed those lips. 

"Are you going to come for me again, precious?" Sangdo spoke against Hojoon's lips, fingers wrapping around the blonde's erection, making him whine was he began to pump. Every stroke was sending electricity through his veins. How the fuck did Sangdo manage to have this effect on him? He'd already climaxed once tonight. 

"Yes, just- Ah!" Hojoon wasn't even able to finish his request before Sangdo's thumb dipped into the weeping slit of his cock, spreading the beads of precome around the engorged head. He was pretty sure he could see stars or something else just as cliché, because holy fuck, Sangdo was blowing his mind right now. 

"Sangdo, I'm gonna come." Any honorifics had long been dropped. That was their rule, once Sangdo came, Hojoon no longer had to address him in a certain way. He could slip back into calling his husband by his name. "Please- Just a little more."

Sangdo replied by catching Hojoon's lips in his own, by tightening his grip around the others throbbing cock, by whispering words of encouragement into pale skin. 

"You're doing so good for me."

"You're so fucking perfect."

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, baby"

"Let me hear you come." 

Hojoon couldn't hold back any longer. Not then Sangdo was talking like that to him. The sugary sweet things his husband said during sex always drove him crazy. 

"Sangdo!" He all but yelped out, losing all control of his voice as he came in the brunette's hand, whimpering softly as Sangdo stroked him threw it. He felt completely boneless, like none of his limbs were working as he melted into the mattress, not giving a fuck about how much of a mess he'd made of the bed. That was a problem for tomorrow's Hojoon. 

"Beautiful." Sangdo whispered close to Hojoon's ear, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as a brushed a couple of stray hairs out of his face. "We should really get you cleaned up, though" 

Hojoon whined as the younger stood up, pulling out of him. He was quite enjoying his Sangdo shaped blanket, to be honest he was pretty sure he could have fallen asleep like that. But Sangdo loved to take care of him, and who was he to say no?

Before he knew it, he was all cleaned up and tucked into bed, nestled against the love of his life's chest as fingers stroked through his hair. 

This was bliss. Pure bliss. 

"I love you so much, Yu Sangdo." He mumbled against tanned skin, on the verge of falling asleep. He was totally wrecked after today. 

"I love you too, Yu Hojoon. More than anything." Sangdo smiled as the blonde nuzzled further into his hold, his own eyes fluttering shut, sleep creeping up on him too. 

He knew this wasn't exactly how Hojoon wanted to spend his birthday; trailing around the streets with the kids in tow so they could get a shit kid of candy and no doubt be hyper for the next few weeks, but he hoped that he had made it up to him tonight, in his own little way. 

"Hey, what was my big birthday suprise, anyway?"

"Hm?" Sangdo cracked open an eye as he tried to figure out what Hojoon was talking about. Oh! Oh, yeah! He hadn't even given his husband his birthday present.

"I've booked us into a spa in the middle of nowhere next weekend." Sangdo laughed as an excited squeak came from somewhere around his chest. "Got my parents ro look after the kids so we can just relax."

"And fuck?" Hojoon added, a smirk on his lips. That was always what time away resulted in for them, it was nice not having to worry about being quiet or walked in on by an inquisitive Hyosang.

"Obviously. I'm going to have to carry you out of the place, bridal style."

Hojoon smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Sangdo's waist, snuggling in as much as he could. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

"You're the best, you know that, right?"

"I try," Sangdo joked as Hojoon scoffed. It was true, though. He really did try his hardest to do right by Hojoon. "Happy birthday, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last lil bit getting me right in the decennio feels. I'm a monster


	9. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Sanggyunnie gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeeeeee it feels like forever since i wrote any undici fluff so here u go bc i nevER write sanggyun omg also i know how much eli loves him especially when hes sick god bless
> 
> ps this is before Sangwon starts school bc,,,well just bc. he needs to stop growing up so fast to be honest!!!

"Sanggyun, sweetie, it's time to get up for school." 

Hojoon knelt down beside his son's bed, it was so unlike Sanggyun to sleep in, he was usually the one banging on his door to get up and make breakfast. But the three-year-old seemed to be fast asleep. 

"Baby, come on." Hojoon started, a little louder as he placed his hand on Sanggyun's cheek softly, wanting to wake the boy but not scare him. 

His eyes widened. Sanggyun was burning up. Really burning up. 

"Sangdo!" He called downstairs for his husband, who hadn't quite left for work yet. No doubt this would make him late, but Sanggyun was way more important. "Can you bring up a thermometer, please?"

Shouting downstairs caused Sanggyun to stir, groaning slightly as he opened his eyes. 

"Daddy...I do-don't feel so good."

"Shhh, baby, it's okay." He stroked his fingers through Sanggyun's damp hair in an attempt to calm his son down. In all honesty, it was probably soothing him more than it was Sanggyun. He hated any of his kids getting sick. "What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt? Or your head?"

Sanggyun nodded against the pillow, sniffling loudly. "Head...a lot." His voice sounded strained, like even talking was hurting him. Nothing made Hojoon's heart ache more than seeing his kids suffering. 

"Hey, Gyunnie, what's wrong, little guy?" 

"Don't feel good."

"Poor baby." Sangdo knelt down beside his husband, prompting Sanggyun to 'say ah' so he could pop the thermometer in his son's mouth. 

"Thirty-nine degrees?" Hojoon's eyebrows shot up under his fringe. That was way too high for his liking. "Do you think I should take him to the doctors?"

"I dunno, it's probably just a bug. But maybe it's for the best since we have so many kids in the house." Sangdo wasn't sure he could handle eleven sick kids. "I'll take the rest of them to school before I start work and you run him along to the doctors."

Hojoon nodded, fingers stroking through Sanggyun's hair. He really hoped this was just a minor bug. 

"Can you ring your parents too? See if they'll look after Sangwon? I don't want him getting sick as well." Sangwon still hadn't started school, and would usually spend his day with Hojoon while his brothers were out. Hojoon knew how clingy the three-year-old was and that not having his father's undivided attention throughout the morning would end in a full blown tantrum. That, and he genuinely didn't want Sangwon getting sick as well. 

"Sure, babe." Sangdo pecked Hojoon on the forehead before leaning down to give Sanggyun a kiss of his own. "I hope you feel better soon, Gyu-

"Where's Dongsung?"

Sangdo tilted his head. "He's getting ready to go to school."

"No! Dongsung stay here!"

Hojoon and Sangdo exchanged a look, they both knew how close the two of them were, they were biological brothers after all. 

"It's okay, baby, I'll be here with you all day. You can see Dongsung later on."

Sanggyun whined at the thought of being without his brother for an entire day, especially when he felt so sick, but he was way too tired to put up an argument. 

"M'kay."

Sangdo offered him a sad smile, pressing another kiss to the three-year-olds head to signal that he was leaving again. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Bye-bye, Appa."

Sangdo's heart wrenched at how weak Sanggyun's voice sounded as he went downstairs to wrangle the rest of the kids up for school. 

"Come on then, sweetie. Let's get you bathed then we'll go to the doctors." 

Hojoon smiled softly to himself as Sanggyun nuzzled into his chest, still wrapped up in his hooded towel. His favourite one, with the rubber ducks printed on the soft baby blue material. 

Sanggyun was barely awake, even a bath didn't manage to brighten him up. In fact, he had protested against going in the water, but he was so soaked with sweat Hojoon couldn't let him leave the house like that. It would just make things worse. 

"Come on, Gyunnie; sit up so I can dry your hair."

Sanggyun just whined, wrapping the towel further around himself. The three-year-old was usually so full of energy it worried Hojoon how lacklustre he seemed today. He was praying it was something as simple as a common cold. 

Hojoon finally managed to dry Sanggyun's hair off, dressing him in clean clothes ready to go out. It was a struggle, considering Sanggyun's little fingers wouldn't detangle from Hojoon's t-shirt for more than a couple of seconds. He was never usually this clingy. 

The hardest part was trying to strap Sanggyun into his car seat so they could get to the doctors as soon as possible. 

"Daddy, no!" Sanggyun wrapped his arms around Hojoon's neck, refusing to let go. 

"Sanggyun, you _need_ to get in your seat so we can get there in time."

"Don't wanna!" Sanggyun practically screeched right in Hojoon's ear, voice not as weak as before. "Want daddy!"

"Sweetie, I'm gonna be in the car right next to you. Please just sit down and let me go."

"But Daddy!" Sanggyun whimpered as Hojoon managed to prise his son's arms from around his neck, strapping the wriggling boy into his car seat. "Don't leave!"

"Baby, I'm going to shut the door and-"

"No!"

"-I'm literally going to the other door, Sanggyun, you'll be able to see me through the window I'll be two seconds."

"Daddy!" Sanggyun began to cry, feeling extra emotional and clingy due to his fever. He didn't want his Daddy to leave him even for a moment. 

"Shh, shh baby, it's okay, see." Hojoon shut the passenger side door quietly, not wanting to disturb Sanggyun anymore before running around the front of the car to climb in the driver's side. "See, I'm back. That wasn't so bad, right?"

Sanggyun's crying didn't stop for the duration of the journey, no matter how many times Hojoon tried to calm him down. Not until they were both out of the car and Sanggyun was safely back in Hojoon's arms, gently sniffling into his father's neck. 

"Sanggyunnie, are you going to tell the lady what's wrong?" 

They had been sat in the doctor's office for at least five minutes now, Sanggyun refusing to talk, face still buried in Hojoon's chest. They usually couldn't get the three-year-old to shut up. Sanggyun was the one they worried about most with the whole _'don't talk to stranger's thing';_ he was more than happy to strike up a conversation with anyone. 

"Come on, baby, what's wrong? You have a temperature and what else?" Hojoon urged him to speak considering he wasn't even sure what was wrong with Sanggyun himself. He knew his son had a temperature, but that was about it. "Does your head still hurt?"

Sanggyun nodded slowly. He had refused to eat anything for breakfast and Hojoon had struggled to even get him to drink water. 

"My nose too. And here." He added after a sniffle, pointing to his throat before wiping his nose on Hojoon's shirt, making the blonde groan under his breath. 

After some convincing Sanggyun allowed the doctor to perform a couple of tests on him; checking his tonsils, his breathing and his temperature. 

"It sounds like he just has a bug; hopefully it'll clear up in a day or two. He won't need any medication or anything, just make sure he gets lots of rest and stays hydrated. It'll be contagious too so it's best to keep him off school. Do you have any other younger children?"

"Uh...yeah." Hojoon's eyes flickered up from Sanggyun to the doctor. "Ten."

The doctor's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Then you might have a couple of other poorly kids in the coming weeks. It shouldn't last too long, though. I wouldn't worry."

Hojoon sighed deeply at the thought. Eleven sick, whiny kids clinging to him and wiping their noses on his clothes. Great. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that. Not only because it would be a massive inconvenience, but because he hated seeing his kids suffer. 

The journey back home was a lot less stressful as Sanggyun had fallen asleep in his arms pretty much as soon as they left the doctor's office. He smiled softly to himself as the three-year-old mumbled to himself as they drove. He decided to take the long way back, allowing Sanggyun to get as much sleep as possible before he got disrupted by being unstrapped from his car seat. 

After their fourth lap around the east of the city where they lived, Sanggyun began to stir. 

"Daddy?"

"Hey, sweetie, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Hn- Hungry."

"Oh yeah? What do you want?"

"Baby food."

Hojoon sighed. He should have seen that coming really, it was something all of his kids had in common, they all loved eating those little jars of blended food meant for three-month-olds when they were sick.

"You're a big boy now, don't you want something el-"

"Baby food!" Sanggyun whined, eyes welling up in the verge of another tantrum. 

"Okay! Okay, fine, we'll have to go to the store and get some though."

Sanggyun clapped his hands together, mood shifting. Hojoon found it weird how much his kids loved being spoon-fed from tiny glass jars when they weren't feeling well, but part of him loved it. He missed having a baby around the house. Not that he could cope with a twelfth kid right now. This would have to do. 

Hojoon had planned on settling Sanggyun down on the sofa as he put the handful of groceries they had picked up at the store, but the three-year-old began to well up as soon as he was out of his father's arms. 

"You still hungry, baby?"

Sanggyun nodded weakly against Hojoon's chest, mouth opening as he waited for the blonde to spoon feed him. 

Hojoon smiled to himself as he lifted the plastic spoon to Sanggyun's lips. He _really_ missed this, having a baby to dote on. All of his kids bar Sangwon were at school now, and it was only a matter of months until his youngest would be joining them. 

He was absolutely dreading it. 

He rocked Sanggyun back and forth as the boy drifted off in his arms. He carried Sanggyun upstairs, trying his best not to wake him as he laid him down on his bed. His temperature was still pretty high, so it was probably for the best that he got some sleep. 

He pressed a soft kiss to Sanggyun's forehead, tucking him in before turning to go back downstairs. 

"Daddy!"

Hojoon froze. _How the fuck?_

"Don't go!"

"Gyunnie, you need to rest, I'll just be downstairs." Hojoon tried to get Sanggyun to lie back down; the last thing he wanted was the boy making himself even more sick. 

"No! Daddy, stay!"

"Baby, I have work to do, I can't stay up here with you while you sleep."

Sanggyun's bottom lip began to quiver again. He really didn't want to be left alone. He needed his Daddy to look after him. He reached his arms out, clinging back onto Hojoon's shirt. 

"Downstairs."

Hojoon sighed. "Baby, you need to rest. You don't want to get sicker, do you?"

"Sleep downstairs! With Daddy!"

Hojoon sighed, again. "Really?"

Sanggyun nodded, pulling himself up onto his knees so he could crawl further into Hojoon's hold, his favourite blanket grasped in tiny fingers. He _really_ didn't want to be left alone. 

"Okay, fine." Hojoon scooped Sanggyun back up. There was no way he would be getting any work done if he left Sanggyun upstairs to cry himself to sleep. 

"Wait!"

Hojoon froze again as Sanggyun turned back to his bed. 

"Jamas!"

Hojoon had been so desperate to get the boy to sleep that he hadn't even realised that Sanggyun was still in the clothes he wore to the doctors. 

"Okay, okay, we'll get you changed but you have to go straight to sleep when we go back down because Daddy has stuff to do, yeah?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Hojoon honestly wished that he could cuddle up with Sanggyun all day, nurse the boy back to health. But he had work to do. He had a tenants rent to chase up and the boiler in another one of their properties had gone. It was boring and snuggling with Sanggyun would definitely be preferable, but it had to be done. 

He picked Sanggyun out a fresh pair of pyjamas, the ones he had on last night had to be thrown in the laundry because his fever was so high. 

"Daddy, wait!" Sanggyun crawled over to his drawers, tugging at a mass of brown fluff. 

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow. He wanted to wear his bear onesie? He wasn't sure that was such a great idea, wouldn't he overheat in that considering he had such a high fever? Though, he was shivering so he should really wear something warm. It might help him sweat it out too. Plus, there was no way he could resist seeing Sanggyun in something so adorable. 

He changed Sanggyun's clothes, slipping him into the onesie and pulling the hood up. Sanggyun may still be young, Hojoon often referred to him as _'just a baby'_ even though he was at school now, but his heart couldn't help but swell at how much of a baby he was acting right now. 

Sanggyun was only a few months old when they first adopted him and it brought back all of those memories. Maybe it was a comfort thing for him, acting like he did when someone first truly loved him. 

"Better?"

Sanggyun nodded with a yawn, nuzzling into Hojoon's chest as the blonde picked him up, making sure to grab Chomper, his favourite cuddly toy on the way. 

He made his way back downstairs, settling Sanggyun down on the sofa, tucking him up in his blanket, Chomper in his arms. Hojoon laughed softly at how attached Sanggyun was to Chomper, a stuffed piranha, of all things. He had insisted on bringing the less than adorable fish back from the aquarium a few months ago and hadn't been able to sleep without it since. 

"Daddy's going to be right here next to you, okay? Try and get some sleep, baby."

Hojoon breathed a sigh of relief that Sanggyun was asleep within minutes, he clearly needed it but was just too stubborn to sleep alone. He was pretty sure that if he had forced Sanggyun to sleep upstairs the three-year-old would have done everything in his power to stay awake, resulting in prolonging his illness. Sometimes it was so much easier to give into his sons' bratty demands. 

He was fortunate that Sanggyun spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon fast asleep on the sofa, and that he didn't even stir when Hojoon got up to begin preparing dinner for later. 

That was until...

"Daddy! We're home!"

"Where are you?!"

"Daddy! Something happened at school!"

Hojoon groaned as he ran from the kitchen to quieten the rest of the kids down. Why the hell was Sangdo letting them make so much noise, anyway?

"Shhh! Sanggyun's sick we have to be quiet, okay?"

Only half of them were there, the door still wide open and Sangdo struggled to get Byungjoo and Jiho out of the car at the same time. He rolled his eyes with a smile as his husband finally made it into the house, whispering an apology. It wasn't often Sangdo got left on his own with (almost) all of the kids. 

"How is he?" Sangdo followed Hojoon into the living room, the twins still propped on a hip each. 

"He's okay, he's just-" Hojoon stalled as he found the rest of the kids crowded around their brother who was still curled up in the corner of the sofa, "-tired."

"Daddy, is he okay?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's not going to throw up on me, is he?"

"He looks so cute, though!"

Although the kids kept their voices as hushed as possible, they still caused Sanggyun to stir. 

"D-Daddy?" He flinched a little, waking up to ten pairs of eyes staring at him, vision still bleary. 

Hojoon held his breath, hoping to god Sanggyun wasn't going to cry again until the three-year-old gasped. 

"Dongsunggie!" 

"Hi, Gyunnie!" The six-year-old pushed through his brothers to get closer to the bear onesie-clad boy. "Are you still sick?"

Sanggyun noddded, arms tightening around Chomper before changing his mind and making grabby hands for Dongsung. His brother could actually cuddle him back, unlike his stuffed piranha. 

Hojoon twisted his nose, not so sure any of the kids should be getting too close to Sanggyun, but realistically it would be stupid assume that none of the rest of them would get sick too, and there was no way he could keep the two of them apart. It would only result in Sanggyun crying and Dongsung ignoring him and doing it anyway. It would save on a whole load of agro if he just let them cuddle. Sanggyun had been missing the elder all day, anyway.

"Come on, everyone. Let's leave them alone, give Sanggyun some room." He ushered the rest of the kids out of the living room, hoping to keep them entertained in the kitchen while he finished off cooking. He couldn't have them all shouting and screaming while Sanggyun was trying to rest. 

Fortunately, the three-year-old slept through the entire evening, apart from another little jar of baby food for dinner. Which Sangwon was extremely jealous of. He wanted one of those cute little jars - he _was_ the baby, after all. 

Hojoon was just a little worried Sanggyun wouldn't sleep through the night after getting so much rest. 

And he was right to be worried. 

"Night, Sangwonnie." Hojoon pressed a kiss to his youngest's cheek as Sangdo tucked him in before tending to Sanggyun. The sick boy had finally agreed to take his bear onesie off; he would have definitely overheated sleeping in that. 

"Night, Sanggyunnie." Hojoon stroked his hair as he snuggled into the pillows, Chomper still snuggled in his arms, now accompanied by a number of other cuddly toys. Sangdo smiled to himself as Sanggyun's eyes fell shut, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He didn't feel quite as hot as he did this morning. Hopefully it was just a 24 hour bug and he would feel better after a good night's sleep. 

The two of them left, ready to stumble into bed after a long day of work and looking after the kids. Fortunately they weren't too rowdy, understanding that Sanggyun needed some peace and quiet, but it still didn't stop Byungjoo throwing a hissy fit over dinner because he suddenly decided he didn't like pork and proceeded to throw his entire plate on the floor. 

But that was all tidied up now. They could finally get some rest. 

"Daddy!"

Hojoon groaned as a whining came from their youngest's room as soon as the door clicked shut. Maybe not. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Hojoon crouched down at Sanggyun's bed. He was already sat up, eyes teary, threatening to spill over. 

"Don't go."

"But it's bedtime."

"Don't go!"

"Sweetie," Hojoon sighed, urging Sanggyun to lie back down, "I can't stay in here with you."

"But-" Sanggyun's bottom lip began to quiver, tiny fingers fisting in his t-shirt, "want cuddles."

"Gyun-"

"Daddy!" Sanggyun shrieked, loud enough to disrupt some of the kids in the other rooms, never mind Sangwon who was in the bed next to him. "Stay!"

Hojoon sighed again as Sangwon began to whimper behind him. He was going to have to curl up in this tiny bed, wasn't he?

"Joon," Sangdo caught his husband's attention from the doorway, "should we just take him..." He cocked his head to the right, pointing towards their bedroom. 

Hojoon's face dropped. He was looking forward to lazy kisses and cuddling with Sangdo until they both drifted off. But there was no way Sanggyun was going to sleep - not without screaming the house down until he passed out, anyway. And Sangwon needed his sleep too. 

He sighed. For the third time. 

"Okay, fine." His kids came first, after all. "Gyunnie, do you wanna sleep in our room?"

Sanggyun nodded, nuzzling his face against Chomper, wiping away his tears. 

"Come on, then, honey." Hojoon scooped the boy up in his arms, heart melting as stubby arms wrapped around his neck. He guessed he could go one night without making out with his husband. 

Hojoon let his eyes flutter shut, humming contentedly as Sangdo pressed up against his back, arms around his waist. Sanggyun had drifted off in his arms almost instantly, thumb in his mouth. 

This was pretty nice, actually. It had been ages since any of the kids slept in their bed, and he actually kind of missed it. It was something they tried not to encourage, having so many kids. Having one in the bed would result in all of them piling in. And there was no way he and Sangdo were dealing with that. 

But every once in a while he'd indulge them. He never could resist cuddles with his boys, after all. 

 

\--

 

"Daddy?"

Hojoon groaned, burying his face deeper in the pillow. There was no way it was morning already. 

"Daddy! Wake up!"

His head was banging. Why did he have to have such loud children? 

"Babe, come on. We need to get up before Hyunho starts slamming doors because he's hungry."

Hojoon tried to sit up, a dull throbbing behind his eyes as he did so. Fuck. What was wrong with him? He rubbed his temples, eyebrows furrowing as he realised how hot his forehead was. Why was-

Oh god. 

"You don't look so good." Sangdo cottoned on. Hojoon looked pretty pale and just...well, ill. "Maybe you should stay in bed."

"No, I'm fine I just-" Hojoon swung his legs out of the bedsheets, shivering instantly. Jesus Christ how cold was it in here? "Is the heating on?"

"What? Yeah. Babe, I really think you need to lie back down-"

"No! I'm good." Hojoon stood up, slumping back down almost instantly as the room spun. Okay, maybe Sangdo was right. 

"Okay, come on." Sangdo nudged his shoulders, forcing Hojoon to lie back down, pulling the duvet up to tuck him in. There was no way he was letting Hojoon rush around and make himself worse. He needed to rest. "You and Sanggyun stay here. I'll bring you come paracetamol and get the kids ready for school."

Hojoon pouted. Sangdo chuckled at how pathetic he looked. He actually wasn't surprised Hojoon for sick, he tended to catch whatever the kids had because he couldn't resist snuggling with them. 

"Did I make you sick, daddy?" Sanggyun placed his hand on Hojoon's forehead, just like he had done to his son the day before. 

Hojoon laughed softly to himself, arm wrapping around the three-year-old, hoping he would settle down to go back to sleep. At least he seemed a little brighter today. Hopefully it was just a 24 hour bug thing, meaning Hojoon's would only last about a day too. Hopefully. 

"C'mere, Daddy needs cuddles."

Sanggyun giggled as Hojoon pulled him in closer, pressing a rather sloppy kiss to the blonde's cheek. 

"But I'm hungry!" Sanggyun whined, wriggling out of Hojoon's hold to crawl across the bed. Hopefully Appa would make him something yummy. 

"But here," Sanggyun grabbed his stuffed piranha, tucking it in next to his father before jumping off the bed, "you can cuddle with Chomper instead."


End file.
